Aftershock
by ProducerMoni
Summary: Gladiators this is my first ever fan fiction. I was inspired by tonight's episode to write what I consider a one-off for now, but depending on the feedback from you all I may turn it into something more. I called it Aftershock because it is what they are both going through after their meeting at the end of Season 2, Episode 4. If you are not caught up, don't read this.
1. Chapter 1

He leaned his head back against the seat and shut his eyes. He couldn't feel anymore alone if he tried. In his mind he played over his last meeting with Liv. He wishes he could go back and erase those words. He remembers practicing the speech over and over so that he wouldn't stumble or falter, so that he wouldn't change his mind once he was in front of her. He needed to be strong. He knew he needed to let her go. He didn't want to keep causing her pain. He didn't want to keep hurting her. He didn't want to see that look in her eye every time he was in her presence. He knew he would hurt like hell once he said it.

He admits that he hoped she would have stopped him, cut him off and professed that she did not want things to end, but she had sat there speechless in front of him. He didn't have it in him to find out what she was feeling. He just knew he had needed to leave that place as soon as possible, as soon as he got the words out. He wanted to bury the anguish that threatened to choke him.

Once again he was all alone. How it was before Liv had come into his life, but not. It was different from before, because now he knew what it truly meant to feel love for someone, an all-consuming passion that could not be put out. Not only was he alone again, but he would have to suppress that love, try to hide it away as if it never existed and it pained him. He moved restlessly in his seat as he could feel the tears gather in his eyes as he thought about not being able to be with her. He knew he had done the right thing by giving her her freedom. He knew he couldn't continue to be selfish, but it hurt so bad to be without her. He could already feel the empty space her absence was creating and it had only been hours since he'd left her.

He'd done it before and he could do it again. Put on the mask that he showed the world, pretend that he wasn't in pain, that he felt whole. Play his part in this masquerade he called his life and push through it as he always did. Mellie had said it during one of her rants that life wasn't fair and boy did he know it. He's known it all his life, because he always had to be the guy that did the right thing for the greater good and look what it had cost him. He sighed as a single tear slipped down his cheek. He wiped it away as he kept his eyes closed.

He wasn't in a place where he could breakdown. He needed to prepare himself mentally for the G8 Summit. He could feel the tears threaten to spill over, but he couldn't allow that. Once he gave over to the emotion he may not be able to stop. He was the leader of the free world, he had to keep it together. Wasn't that what everyone wanted? For him to be this magnificent leader, almost inhuman that put everything else before his own wants and desires, his own needs.

Yes, just like he would now have to suppress his love for Liv, he now had to put his emotions in a box and choose to feel nothing, to be numb to the heartache that could invariably bring him to his knees. To finally just accept this life that had been forced on him and to carry on. He willed himself to fall asleep, praying that he wouldn't dream of her, his sweet baby, and torment himself even further.

* * *

Oh my God! What had she done. She lay in bed still reeling from her meeting with Fitz. It had taken everything in her to hold it together through everything she still had to do after her meeting with Fitz. Once she had finally reached the sanctity of her apartment the dam had broken and all the pent up emotion and grief had poured out of her.

Verna had been right. She had never really expected him to let her go. Not that she ever thought of any of this as a game. It had just been their way for so long, to be in this tug-of-war that was their relationship. With him uttering those words it was as if the cord that had once connected them had been cut and it hurt her heart to think about. She could see it in his eyes the resignation there as he said,

"We're done. I'm letting you go."

He'd grown tired of fighting for her and could she really blame him. She had pushed him away so many times despite what she knew was in her heart. She also knew he had given her an out when he had said,

"Right."

She had hesitated before responding because she knew, she could be selfish and tell him no, that they could still be together, still have their one minute, but the other half of her knew that she had to do what was right for the country. She had a moral obligation to see him be great. See him be one of the greatest presidents in history, even if it meant her happiness. He had given her what she wanted, what she asked him for. She just had never expected to get it.

She buried her face in her pillow as the loud sob threatened to choke her. Her throat was raw from crying and she could feel that her eyes were swollen and puffy. She had cried because of him before, but it had never been like this. Was he really gone, was it really over? It couldn't be. They had become such a part of each other. She was bereft at the thought of what she had lost: the feel of his body on hers, the way he looked at her, the way he said her name, but mostly that connection, that love that she couldn't even describe, but could feel every time he had looked into her eyes, but had been looking into her soul. He understood her better than anyone and she had just let him, no, made him finally walk away.

She was miserable and felt wretched. She knew Edison was slowly trying to creep back into her life and make them an us again, but she knew it would be a pale imitation of what she had shared with Fitz. No one would ever fill the void that he had left. She would never feel for someone what she felt for him. She would always be settling. Always looking into this other person's eyes and see him, see what their life could have been. She didn't want to go through life alone, but she didn't want to spend her life trapped like Fitz was in his marriage to Mellie. Suddenly, she began to laugh as the thought came into her mind of both her and Fitz trapped in loveless marriages pining for the other one. The absurdity of the whole situation was comical and then as she thought about how tragic it really was that that would more than likely become her life she began to cry in earnest. The laughter died away to be replaced by a wail that erupted from her throat once more. She was doomed to spend the rest of her life in love with a man that she could never have. Something broke in her even further realizing that she may never be the same again.


	2. Chapter 2

The summit had gone well. Fitz had been back in D.C. now for a few days. It had been nice to have the distraction the summit offered for his mind not to dwell on the non-existent state of his relationship with Liv. There had been a few times since his return when he found himself in the Oval working late and instinctively reaching for the phone. After partially dialing the number he would remember that that was now in the past. He'd slowly hang up the phone and lean back in his chair thinking, reminiscing of past memories for a second. Wondering what Liv was doing. Had she already taken up with Edison? Then he would stop his reverie and pour himself a scotch to help take the edge off and prepare himself to enter the residence and put on his façade so that he could endure Mellie.

The one saving grace he had were Karen and Jerry, his children. He wanted to start spending more time with them. He would need to speak with his secretary tomorrow and have her schedule some free time that he could spend with his children. He had been so busy lately with world affairs that he didn't want to find himself being neglectful. His children were the one good thing to come out of his marriage to Mellie. He would always be grateful to her for them. 'America's Baby' on the other hand, was a completely different matter. How had he let himself be talked into this. This poor child was innocent in all of this, but he couldn't stop resenting his unborn son. He snorted as he sipped his scotch after having that thought. His son?! Only if Mellie had somehow gotten his sperm miraculously or immaculately conceived.

Any other husband would be combing heaven and earth to figure out who had impregnated their wife, but Fitz could care less. He had agreed to go along with the charade and to care for the child as his own, but he worried that he would always hold the child at arms length, always be resentful of what he represented. He knew he could love the child despite not being his, it was the circumstances of his birth that put the doubt in Fitz's mind. His mind wandered to Liv for a second. It's something that he would have eventually confided in her, his concern over the child paying for the sins of the father. At that thought he tossed back the rest of the scotch and sat the glass down. He stood up and grabbed his suit jacket from the back of his chair. Slowly as he put his arms through the jacket he began to transform into his happy-family-man-everything's- alright-Fitz persona. Once he reached the door he paused for a second and let out a slow exhalation.

"You can do this," he whispered to himself. He had been saying these words to himself every day since coming back, before leaving the Oval, before heading to the residence. He would say them to himself every day from now on until he didn't need them anymore. Right now they helped him cope. Helped him be this man that she said she wanted him to be. If there was one thing he was determined to see come out of all this was that his sacrifice would produce the man that she voted for.

He steps out of the office and shuts the door just as he sees Cyrus approaching him.

"Good evening, Mr. President."

"Good evening, Cy." Fitz had really hoped to make it to the residence without being bothered.

"May I walk with you?" Although he asked it as a question, Fitz knew that it wasn't and nodded his head quickly as Cyrus fell into step next to him.

"The situation in the Sudan is one that we can't keep putting off. Some new intel has come in and we will need to debrief you first thing in the morning."

"That's fine Cyrus. If you feel it's that important then see what can be shuffled around to accommodate the meeting time needed." Fitz did not make eye contact with Cyrus for fear that Cyrus would be able to read him. Cyrus had always been good at picking up on things, nearly as good as Liv. Don't go there his brain thought.

Cyrus knew Fitz had been different since he'd returned from the summit. Cyrus could see that. He knew it had something to do with Olivia, but wasn't sure what. The ticking he'd warned Fitz about no longer rested so obvious on his shoulders, but he couldn't quite read what had taken its place. He would have to try and finagle a meeting with Olivia before he approached Fitz. Come to think of it, Olivia had seemed different at The Council's late night secret meeting a week ago. Unlike the others, with the exception of Verna, he knew Olivia. He should have paid closer attention. Olivia was like a steel trap when she didn't want you to know something. He would have to pull out every trick in the book to get to the bottom of the situation. They arrived at the elevator that would carry Fitz to the personal residence.

"Okay, Mr. President…I will see you first thing in the morning. Have a good night." Fitz nodded at Cyrus as he walked away. The elevator dinged and Fitz boarded.

Unfortunately, upon entering the residence he could tell that Karen and Jerry had already gone to bed. It was so rare these days that he got to be there to tuck them in. Which meant that he would be alone with Mellie. He braced himself as he entered the room, hoping she wouldn't already have her claws drawn, preparing for battle.

* * *

Olivia knew that David Rosen was already suspicious of her, but he had no idea that the hornet's nest he had been poking at was slowly coming to life. She really liked David, but she also knew where her loyalties lay if push comes to shove. At least it has been just the distraction she needed to keep her mind from wandering places it shouldn't. She knows he returned from the summit days ago. She's become accustomed to knowing his every move and keeping tabs on him. Before it had been a comfort, now it's her torment. She knows that for the sake of The Council she still will have to know his every move.

She sits at her desk, the televisions on mute. She can hear everyone going about their day in the rest of the office. Her relationship with Abby has been a little strained from last week, but that's Abby. The same reason she chose Abby for her team is the same reason now that she is a little irritated with her. Abby is like a dog with a bone. Once she has that bone she will not give it up. Right now she didn't have time to be concerned with Abby.

Besides, trying to make a plan that would let David keep his head, she was fending off date proposals and lunch meetings from Edison. She's sure if she had someone to confide in they would tell her to accept the dates and push her into Edison's arms. This was a time when she really missed Stephen. He had been her one confidant. She couldn't burden him now, not with him trying to start a new normal life. Someone deserved to be happy.

At the thought of being happy, she is gripped by a pain that she knows is only mental, but it causes her stomach to cramp. She wraps her arms around her mid-section and bows her head hoping it will pass quicker than it did the last time. Her days have been somewhat easy to get through, but the nights have been torturous. She's always lived alone, but something has shifted, changed. The nights seem endless and make her restless as she waits for phone calls that will never come and dreams that have somehow turned into nightmares. She knows she is dancing around the elephant in the room. She keeps trying to avoid thinking of him directly. Almost referring to him as some other life she had. It is her way of coping, probably not the best way, but it's what she has for now. The pain subsides and she raises her head to catch Huck staring at her through the door. He quickly ducks his head and walks into his office.

She's grateful that he is always looking out for her. He is the one presence, intrusion, on her life, that she doesn't mind, because he always is tucked away in the shadows. He never asks questions, and for that she is grateful. If only Abby and Quinn could take a page out of his book. She owed Harrison a drink for playing babysitter to those two and keeping them out of her way.

She gathers her thoughts before picking up the phone and dialing the number.

"David, we need to talk. Not over the phone I will meet you in the park near the Lincoln Memorial. Meet me in 30 minutes." She hangs up the phone not allowing time for him to ask questions or argue. She has to put her plan into action and give David something new to distract him, before he makes a mess of everything and possibly gets himself killed in the process. She had enough on her conscience. She didn't need to add his murder to the already growing list.

As she's gathering her things to leave the office Fitz's face comes into view on the television screen. Her breath catches in her throat and she can feel tears stinging her eyes. She quickly cuts the televisions off and stands by the desk trying to compose herself. She cannot let herself slip at the office. She could tell they were all already concerned enough as it was. She had to keep it together, but oh how good it had been to see his face. She could tell he wasn't sleeping. Neither was she. She shook off the forlornness that was trying to takeover. She needed to remain focused. David was sharp, she was going to have to be even smarter to outwit him and steer him in a direction that she needed him to go. She grabbed her bag and headed out of her office to meet David.


	3. Chapter 3

Mellie sat in the living room of the residence writing out thank you cards for all the recent baby gifts they'd received. She didn't look up as Fitz entered the room. They had both become masters at faking it in public, but in private it was a different story. Mellie could be downright evil. Her words usually dripping with venom and always ready with some taunt about Liv. Fitz was a little disarmed to be greeted with her silence. Would tonight actually be somewhat peaceful. Before he could even complete the thought, Mellie began to speak.

"We just keep getting the loveliest gifts. Everyone is so excited about 'America's Baby'. I'm writing out these thank you cards because it would be impolite not to respond, just like it was impolite to miss holding your wife's hand during her sonogram this morning." She finishes the sentence with a flourish as she signs her name to a thank you card. She looks up at Fitz from her seat on the sofa.

Fitz hangs his head as he sighs…and so it begins. He bites his lip before responding as he thinks of a response that may keep the situation from erupting into something bigger. He looks at her. For a second he plans to just apologize for forgetting and escape to bed, but he needs some outlet for his pain, the anger that's been building up inside him, and who better than the bane of his existence.

"There weren't any cameras around so I didn't think I needed to be present. Our little farce is fine for the public, but I'm not going to play it in private as well." He stares at her coldly welcoming her response. He's itching for a fight, something that would leave him good and tired and make it easier for him to sleep. He can already see the indignation and anger marring her facial features. He can always count on Mellie to rise to the occasion.

"Fitzgerald Grant don't you forget why there is 'America's Baby' to begin with. I saved your ass. I saved your presidency. Do you think I want another baby. You think you can just walk in here and pick a fight because of some lover's spat that you and your precious Olivia are in the middle of you are sorely mistaken…"

Fitz cuts her off before she can continue. He wants to make her hurt as much as he does. He knows he can be callous towards her, but he usually tries to avoid the personal jabs, but tonight he wants to inflict pain. There is a calculated coolness to his words that Mellie has never really heard before.

"You know I'm quite tired of you always bringing up Liv when you're arguing with me. It's getting old Mellie. You want to know the truth, when I look at you pregnant and I think about that child…I wish it were Olivia here and not you. I wish she was the one carrying my child, my REAL child. Instead I'm stuck with you, stuck in this sham of a marriage because it's my duty, but let's not act like I'm the only one that put us in this position. You had a hand in it just like I did. So I'll continue to play my part, smile, and be the doting husband and father in public, but let's not kid ourselves. If you choose to keep throwing my relationship with Liv in my face I will throw it back in yours. I don't think you'd like that very much so I suggest you stop. I'm going to bed."

Mellie is stunned by his words. Tears silently slip down her face as Fitz turns away from her heading to one of the bedrooms. She does not try to stop him. He tugs off his tie as he heads down the hallway. Even though the lie fell easily from his lips, he wasn't going to give Mellie the satisfaction of knowing that he had called things off with Liv. He knows what he has told her about the possibility of the staff spreading rumors if it's found out they are sleeping in separate bedrooms, but he doesn't care. Let the press corps find out. Once he enters the bedroom he leans up against the door as he closes it and let's go of the breath he didn't know he'd been holding. After it's all said and done he feels like shit. He's never been great at the mud-slinging. That was always Mellie's department. He thought lashing out at her would make him feel better, but it didn't. It only made him feel worse, but he couldn't go apologize. Not tonight, not now. He'd make it up to her some how.

Why was it, even when she couldn't see him he always seemed to be trying to be good for her. He knew that if Liv had seen him tonight, she would have been disappointed in him. She'd tell him that he was better than that. He felt shame wash over him. The thing is, she wasn't there to see and probably never would be again. Why did he need her so much? Why did he love her so much? He dragged himself over to the bed and sat down cradling his head in his hands. For the first time since he had let her go, he finally let himself go, let his emotions have their way. His body shook with the force of his sobbing. He sat on the edge of the bed and let the emotion drain from his body, let his hurt and pain exorcise itself and as he did so, some of the tension eased from his muscles. He laid back on the bed and slept, maybe not peacefully, but fitfully for the first time in a long time.

* * *

Olivia always liked to be a little early to meetings. She felt it gave her an advantage. She sat on the park bench scoping out the pedestrians and passers-by as she waited for David. She had even managed to snag herself a green tea on the way. She sipped slowly from the cup peering over the rim. Out of the corner of her eye she caught David approaching her wearily. He was no longer sporting the stubble that he had worn the last time she had seen him. He is even wearing a suit again despite no longer working as the Assistant US Attorney.

David sits down next to her on the bench.

"Olivia." He acknowledges her with a tight, closed expression to his face. Olivia is silent still as she sips on her tea, still not looking at David. He turns to her.

"Olivia, you asked me here, remember." He says agitated. Olivia lowers the cup to her lap and finally turns to David.

"I thought I had been pretty clear about you not taking this any further. So, since it seems that you are intent on digging until you get some answers. I'm willing to help you get the answers that you're searching for, but only on the condition that once I do this that you will drop it."

"How do I know that I can trust you? How do I know that you're not just leading me down the wrong rabbit hole?" David asks her, eyeing her suspiciously. What's she up to? He believes that Olivia has good intentions despite whatever she has her hand in. She wears a white hat after all. That he's sure of, but he has to know what she is apart of and how high up the cover up goes and what else she may be helping to cover up.

"You don't. You just have to trust me. We do this my way or not at all. No questions asked. When I tell you to do something you have to do it. If at anytime I feel like you're not following the instructions that I give you this is over. Understand?"

David looks into her eyes for a long time before finally nodding his assent. He's willing to play the game for a while.

"You can go now. I'll be in touch." She resumed sipping her tea. David did not like being dismissed, but he slowly got up from the bench and walked away. As soon as he was out of sight he dialed a number.

"I don't know what she's up to, but she's going to help me get some answers. Can you come by tonight?"

"That's more than I'm getting here at the office. Yes, I'll see you tonight," says Abby on the other end of the line. David hangs up and continues walking.

Olivia sits for twenty more minutes on the bench leisurely sipping her tea and making sure that she has no tail before getting up and walking away. She doesn't completely trust that David will follow her directions so she will be cautious. She throws the empty container in the garbage can as she walks to the hospital. Verna should already be there getting her chemo therapy. Her phone vibrates in her pocket. She pulls it out to check the caller ID and sees Edison's number staring back at her. This man was relentless. She clicked a button to send the call to voicemail and continued on her way.

Verna was already seated flipping through a magazine receiving the treatment when Olivia walked through the door. Neither one said anything as Olivia took a seat. Olivia had been coming and sitting with Verna the last few treatments. She had told herself it was to keep her friend and mentor company during her private ordeal, but she realizes some of it has been because of her own loneliness. She remembers their last conversation as she pokes around in her purse before finally settling back. She readjusts her position in her seat. Verna still did not speak continuing to flip through her magazine as if Olivia wasn't there.

Olivia stole a glance at Verna. Why did this woman make her feel like her mother used to when she was a teenager and had done something wrong. She had not even looked in her direction, but Olivia was ready to confess all. Olivia may not have Stephen any longer, but with a clarity she had not realized, she knew Verna was the confidant she'd been looking for. She slowly raised herself from the chair and as she did so the tears slipped down her cheeks before she could kneel down in front of Verna. She rests her head on Verna's knee; her body still tense. Verna looks down at Olivia. A motherly expression crosses her face as she slowly rests her hand on Olivia's head. The tears now come rapidly as Olivia cries on Verna's knee; her body has relaxed. Verna smooths out Olivia's hair and lets her cry.

After about thirty minutes Olivia lifts her face to look at Verna.

"He let me go." She rests her head back on Verna's knee as she cries a little louder. Verna leans back in her chair as her hand stills on Olivia's hair. She closes her eyes and sighs, feeling sad that Olivia is hurting. She had tried to warn her, if only she had listened.

Olivia's tears finally dissipate. She knows that some people would seek out answers after a confession like the one Olivia has just given, but Verna knows her better than most. She asks no questions, knowing that if and when Olivia is ready to talk, she will. Olivia gets up from the floor as if nothing has transpired between them. She brushes out her pant's leg and sits back in her chair wiping the tears from her face. She gathers herself before looking at Verna.

"I've put the plan into action with David. Let's see if he takes the bait."

"Hollis will be happy to hear that. Now we just have to sit back and hope it works." Verna gives Olivia a small smile and they both settle back into a comfortable silence.

* * *

I just have to thank my fellow Gladiators for all of your enthusiasm and support. This would not be possible without your love and encouragement. Thank you for all of the wonderful feedback and reviews. You guys have brought me to tears so many times. I'm so humbled by the response you gave my writing. I hope I continue to do the story justice. I wish I could make the promise that I will have a chapter up every day, but as this plot gets a little more intricate and requires a bit more thinking it may be more like 2-3 days, but we'll see what happens. Just know that everything that has happened in the show up until this point still holds true. Obviously as I move forward it will be my own interpretation, but I'm always going to try and be as true to the characters as I can.


	4. Chapter 4

Fitz woke up forgetting where he was for a moment. His vision cleared and he shook his head as he sat up. He realized he was in one of the guest bedrooms. He took in his rumpled clothes from the day before and the memories from last night came flooding back to him. The things he'd said to Mellie, breaking down here in the bedroom. He quickly shied away from that memory. He sighed as he swung his legs over the side of the bed. Despite falling asleep fully clothed, he felt refreshed. He knows he did not toss and turn as he usually does, he didn't even dream last night, which had been a miracle. He looked at his watch. He better hurry up and shower before Cyrus sent a search party for him.

He stood under the warm spray of the shower, hoping the water would wash away some of his regret about last night. He turned off the water and stepped from the shower. He wiped the steam from the mirror and stared at himself remembering something from long ago.

_'What kind of man was I to marry her and not wait for you?' _The words drift back to him. He remembers saying those words to Liv on the campaign bus, the first brush of her fingers on his had sent a spark of electricity running up his arm. And when she'd said his name, he remembers he had almost reached over and kissed his name from her soft lips. That memory makes him wonder how different things would be now if he had met Liv under different circumstances, during a different time, possibly before Mellie or what if when he found his Livvie he had divorced Mellie and forsaken his run for the presidency so that they could be together? Would they still be together now? Ugh, all the 'what ifs', he could not afford to play that game. Last night being able to let it out for once had been good, but he had to move forward. He had to move on. He sighed heavily as he stepped away from the mirror.

As he made his way to the Oval, he was thankful he had not encountered Mellie this morning. He didn't yet know how he was going to handle that situation. While he no longer felt as regretful as he had about what he had said to her, he still wanted some peace between them, if only for the sake of Karen and Jerry. As an apology for last night, he was going to consider a more relevant platform for her, since she insisted on being functional and not merely ornamental, but he was still furious about her going rogue and making herself the poster girl of the Nystrom camp, during that whole debacle. No, Mellie got her just desserts yesterday, she was just going to have to stew and consider them even.

Everyone rose from their seats upon his arrival to the Oval office. He nodded at everyone to let them know they could be seated. He sat down at his desk as the debriefing got under way. Fitz sat listening as the Defense Secretary discussed the situation regarding the Sudanese government committing genocide and how the situation was continuing to escalate. He knew his time was growing short on making a decision about whether to invade or not. The meeting continued on for another two hours and would have gone on longer if Cyrus had not finally pulled the meeting to a close saying that they would reconvene as soon as possible. Some members of the cabinet grumbled that they should keep going until a decision was reached, but Cyrus would not be bullied. He ushered everyone out of the Oval and shut the door behind them.

"Is everything okay, Mr. President?"

"Yes, everything is fine Cy, just a lot of information to take in. I need time to process, and before you say anything I know my time is growing short to make a decision. I…"

Cyrus cut Fitz off.

"That's all fine and good sir, but not exactly what I was referring to, but I think you knew that. Remember the ticking I referred to before? You're no longer the time bomb waiting to go off, but…what's taken its place may be worse. At least with a time bomb I had some fire, right now you look as if the fight has left you, like you've given up. What happen between you and Liv?"

Cyrus stares at Fitz with that penetrating gaze of his. Fitz sits in silence trying not to look at Cyrus. He finally meets his eyes. They stare at one another. Fitz is not ready for Cyrus to know that he has let Liv go. Cyrus has been another person constantly trying to make decisions for him and he doesn't want to give him any more fodder for his Fitz the Great crusade. Cyrus finally breaks their gaze.

"Fine, Mr. President. I just want to warn you that you need to keep your head in the game on this one. You know your approval ratings were already slipping and it didn't help that your wife one-upped you with the Nystrom situation. You're going to have to make the right call on Sudan so you're not completely in the toilet. All I'm saying is that whatever is going on with you and Olivia may need to take a backseat for once." He looked pointedly at Fitz before leaving the room.

Fitz sat back in his seat. He knew Cy was right about him being focused right now, but he wouldn't give him the satisfaction of saying so. He stared out the window for a moment.

_'A man who isn't president has options. A man who isn't president can divorce his wife. A man who isn't president can have a life. A life he wants, a life he's always wanted. With the woman he loves.' _He remembered that day in the office with Liv, like it was yesterday. He remembered for the first time in a long time feeling light, feeling elated at the thought of finally being with her, belonging to her, and her alone. Why had things gone so abysmally wrong? Why did he keep going down this road. He couldn't keep torturing himself like this, with the past, with constant questioning of what he could have done differently to produce a different outcome: one that would have him and his sweet Livvie together. It's just normally, after a meeting like the one he had just sat through, he would have given her a call to get her take on the situation. She always let him think for himself instead of trying to make the decision for him. Although sometimes, he liked to pretend that he didn't need her, he had needed her, he does need her.

He hung his head, "I hate you Olivia Pope."

* * *

Olivia had finally broken down and agreed to meet Edison for lunch. She kept making it clear to him that it was just that, lunch. Not an invitation that she wanted something more or wanted to get back together. She sipped at the water that had already been placed on the table. Was this a mistake? She knew that last time, Fitz had somehow found out about her meeting with Edison. What if he found out about this one and thought that she was seeing him again. Why did it matter? He had let her go. But, she knew that it mattered. Despite what her head kept telling her, her heart thudded loudly at the thought of Fitz thinking that she fell into Edison's arms after he freed her.

She looked around the restaurant. She checked her watch. Edison was running late. Her cell phone began to vibrate on the table. Her heart skipped a beat as she saw Cyrus' phone number. She watched it ring again as she wondered if Fitz had him calling her. She answered the phone,

"Cyrus."

"Olivia, I was wondering if you could meet me in the park. I need to talk to you about something."

She was wary. She knew that Cyrus usually called on her when he couldn't get something out of Fitz or needed her to see Fitz, but that couldn't be why he was calling. He'd all but thrown her out during her visit to ask them to revoke Lavich's diplomatic immunity. Was it something regarding The Council?

"Sure. I'm at a lunch meeting now, but I'll be there in an hour."

She disconnected from the call just as Edison slid into the seat across from her.

"Sorry I'm running late. Had a conference call that ran over. Did you order yet?"

She shook her head and began looking over the menu. She still had her mind on the upcoming meeting with Cyrus.

"Thanks for agreeing to lunch." Edison said as he reached for her hand. She quickly put her hands in her lap and looked at Edison.

"I said it was just lunch, please don't make me regret my decision." She looked at him with a slightly pained expression.

"It's just good to see you." Edison said, realizing he needed to figure out how to hurdle this wall that Olivia was building around herself. They had almost married! Who or what was keeping her from being available? He was sure it was a who.

They made polite conversation as they ate their meal. Edison felt like he was eating with a stranger, but Olivia was already skittish with him, he didn't want to make her bolt. This was going to take time if he was going to get her to come around. He was just going to have to bide his time and be patient, maybe ask around to different colleagues and see if they knew if Olivia had been involved with anyone.

Olivia was grateful when her lunch with Edison ended. She had stuck out her hand as they said good-bye to keep him from drawing her in for a hug. She remembers how he had looked at her hand perplexed, but reluctantly shook it as they parted ways.

Cyrus had already beat her to the park. She sat down next to him on the bench.

"Okay, so why did you want to meet?"

Cyrus notices that Olivia is not looking at him as she asks the question. Something is definitely up. He knows he has to play it cool first so he leads with The Council business.

"I've found the other pieces that you're going to need to make Operation: Keep Our Asses Out of Prison be successful."

On any other day Olivia may have smirked at Cyrus' attempt at humor, but she was in no laughing mood. Cyrus continued,

"They've agreed to take the money. It's going to be wired into an off shore account. They'll be ready when you lead young Mr. Rosen in that direction. You shouldn't have any complications."

Olivia looks at Cyrus for the first time.

"They understand the consequences, right?"

He nods his head. They sit in silence for a second. Cyrus knows he has known Olivia way too long to beat around the bush, but he can tell that whatever is going on with the two of them is more serious than he thought.

"Something's wrong with our boy. I thought you might know."

Cyrus says looking at Olivia's profile. He sees something shift in her eyes.

"Don't. You can't do that Cy. If Fitz won't talk to you it's not for me to fill in the gaps."

He can hear that slight tremble in her voice.

Olivia was happy to have some news of Fitz, but still hated to hear that he seemed to be suffering just as much as she was. She is fighting back the tears that have welled up in her eyes. How dare Cyrus keep trying to use her to bring Fitz to heel. It wasn't right and it wasn't fair. If Fitz had not told him yet, that he had ended things she was not going to betray him by speaking to Cyrus.

"Are we done here?" Olivia asks. She makes a move to get up as Cyrus grabs her wrist.

"Understand he has a big decision ahead of him in regards to the Sudan. After the little stunt you and Mellie pulled, playing nice, his head isn't in the game. He cannot afford to make the wrong choice. It could cost him his next term."

She shakes her wrist loose and rises.

"From now on go through Verna regarding Council business."

She walks away from Cyrus, leaving him sitting on the bench.

Olivia makes her way back to Pope & Associates. She sits down at her desk.

_'You're right. I would be lucky to have you.'_ She can hear Fitz's voice say the words in her head. She remembers their first meeting how she had told him about himself in front of his staffers and then been summarily fired by him then rehired by him, before learning that he had a thing for her. The moment she had looked into his eyes and realized how he felt, she had been lost. It was as if something inside of her had reached out to him in that moment. She'd never believed in love at first sight, but as their relationship had grown and she looked back at that encounter over the years she had known that that is exactly what had happened. She should have left, not stayed on with the campaign, but once she had seen what had been there lurking in the beautiful grey depths of his eyes, she knew there was no turning back. Even despite how things lay between them now, she knows she would not have done anything differently.

As her mind caressed the memory, she didn't realize she had been smiling to herself.

"Liv, it's nice to see you look happy."

She looks up at Huck standing in front of her desk. She gives him a sad smile. He has always had the ability to sneak up on her.

"Even if it is temporary," he looks down at his hands.

Huck may know all of her secrets, but he has never mentioned anything or even given the slightest hint that he is aware of her plight. She also knows that with him being so closed off to human contact and emotion that he had to be really worried about her to even make mention of her personal life, even indirectly.

"I'm okay," she tells him.

He nods his head as he prepares to walk away.

"Are we alone here?"

Huck turns back around to her with a nod. He knows that tone in her voice. Has heard it before when she needed something unethical done. He can feel the hairs raise on the back of his neck and he feels the beast grinning and licking his lips over the thought of being able to come out to play.

"I may need you to handle something," Olivia says to Huck staring at him. She isn't sure how far yet she will need him to go. She is only hoping that if she has to that she can pull him back from the edge of the abyss, not realizing that he has already jumped head first.

* * *

I'm so happy that everyone is intrigued. Sorry this chapter took a little longer than expected. I'm building this story as I go along so bare with me. I read and re-read all of your beautiful comments and I will be trying to answer your questions as the story progresses. Please enjoy and leave reviews, even if it's something you're not liking. I value constructive criticism.


	5. Chapter 5

Over the last few weeks Fitz had been treated to Mellie's icy demeanor. They had barely spoken more than a few words to each other in private ever since Fitz's blow up. In public, their performance could have earned them an Academy Award. They smiled at each other, held hands, Fitz would affectionately touch the baby bump and Mellie would kiss Fitz on the cheek. All the press could comment on was how smitten the President and First Lady were with each other. Little did they know that the minute they were no longer under the gaze of the press, staffers or public they were like two strangers. Oh yes, Olivia had taught him well, how to fake it with his wife.

Mellie and Fitz sat at dinner in the private residence. The only sound that could be heard was the occasional scraping of cutlery on plate. They ate dinner in a chilly silence. Mellie's glacial tone as she asked Fitz to pass the peas would have made lesser men cower. Fitz passed her the dish and continued eating his food without looking up. A couple days ago he had finally made the decision to wage war on the Sudan. It wasn't an easy decision or one he had taken lightly. It was with a heavy heart he had made that speech. So far there had not been any major backlash on his decision and they had made many small victories.

As he chewed his food, deep in thought, he wondered what Liv thought about the decision that he had made. It was the first time in weeks he had consciously allowed himself to think about her. Because he had been determined to focus on the problem in the Sudan so he could make the best judgment call, he had firmly pushed Liv to the back of his mind. Many times she tried to intrude, but he would push her away. Now that it was all over, he allowed her free reign in his mind. It made this dinner with Mellie palatable. They finish the meal in silence.

Fitz had decided to take a walk in the Rose Garden. He walked in a slow circle, contemplative in his thoughts. He had not set foot out here since the night of the dinner where he had danced with Liv. He remembers he stood out here waiting for her to show up, to meet him at their secret spot. She had been so beautiful that night, all dressed in white. For a second, as he had held her in his arms during the dance he had imagined they were dancing their first dance as husband and wife at their wedding. He smiled slightly at the memory. He thrust his hands deeper in his pockets as he continued walking his circuit around the garden. This had been the one spot where he and Liv had been able to come and escape undetected, shut out the rest of the world and just be together. They had shared so much here.

Trying to move on had not been easy, but he had been managing okay, spending more time with the kids, really throwing himself into his work and devoting even more time to charitable causes. He still had to say those words before he left the Oval, but he was coping. It had been a while since he'd been able to think of Liv without his emotions getting the better of him. It was nice to relive their history, their past and just think of his sweet Livvie. He missed her. He yearned for her. He hoped she was happy or at least trying to be. When he'd let her go he hoped that she would find happiness, even if it wasn't with him. He wished he could be the one to make her happy, to give her all the little, mundane things that so many took for granted, that had been denied them. Such as going out on a date, meeting family, going on vacations, just being able to see the other person whenever. He wished all of these things for her, to be able to have a normal relationship with someone she loved and someone that loved her. That thought brought a lump to his throat. He cleared his throat to dislodge the ball of sadness that was threatening to choke him. As much as he wanted her to have what she deserved, the thought of her having it without him was unbearable.

But it wasn't just the connection and conversation he was missing. Besides missing her presence, he missed the irresistible allure of her body. While he was able to control his conscious mind, his subconscious mind was a completely different matter altogether. His dreams bordered on X-rated. He was afraid one morning he would wake up and find that he had had a wet dream: something that had not happened to him since early high school. That's how erotic his fantasy life had become. He longed for the sweet press of her lips against his, to hear that soft little moan that escaped her mouth and vibrated in his when he kissed her. To feel her small pert breasts in his hands as he felt her body become soft and compliant beneath his.

All of a sudden his sense of smell was saturated with the smell of the roses in the garden. His brain began to work overtime as he remembered an encounter with Liv one night out here in the garden. They had been reclining on a blanket when he had slowly began his seduction of her by taking one of the beautiful red stemmed roses and tracing the flower across her face. He remembers how her eyes had closed making her lashes lay against her cheeks. She had been resting her body on her side, but had immediately lay on her back as he came over her with the flower. She had sighed as her breathing quickened. He had trailed the flower down to the curvature of her neck and shoulder. He could see her pulse beat in the vein that stood out under his touch. He could feel her body quiver waiting for him to continue his journey. He took the hand not holding the flower and unbuttoned her shirt as he trailed the flower in between the valley of her breasts. He dipped the rose into her belly button and heard her swift intake of breath. He finally allowed his tongue to play where the rose had been.

He placed soft kisses on her stomach as he worked his way back up her body. He kissed the stiff peaks of her nipples through the fabric of her bra. He could feel Liv's fingers running through his hair as she pressed him close to her body. He pushed her bra down so his mouth could finally suckle her nipples without the impediment. She moaned loudly as his teeth gently bit her nipple before he sucked on it. He let go to claim the other nipple in his mouth. He blew on it and saw it become pebbled. Liv was beginning to arch her hips wanting more of him. His kisses progressed upwards until he found himself tonguing the spot on her neck he knew drove her wild. She was writhing beneath him. His tongue finally swept into her mouth taking all of her sweetness and soft sounds into his own. As their tongues dueled back and forth he nudged her thighs apart. Her legs fell open to make room for his body to snugly fit into its place. He ground his erection into her sex and groaned at the pleasure he felt.

He felt her hands leave his back to start unbuckling his pants. He reluctantly released her mouth to come up on his knees. She sat up as she continued to work his belt buckle until it gave way. He watched her with hooded eyes. Once his pants were undone he grabbed Liv's hands and looked into her eyes. He gently laid her back on the blanket. As he unbuttoned her pants and slid them from her legs, his eyes never left hers. He could see her breaths were shallow at this point. He felt as if he were holding his own as well. Her body was magnificent in the moonlight. He tossed her pants aside. He unbuttoned his own shirt and slipped it from his body as Liv licked her lips. He pushed down his pants and tossed them away as well. He rubbed her thighs for a second as he gazed at her before slipping off her panties. He saw her shiver as he bent his head to inhale the scent coming off her sex. It was intoxicating. He looked up at her as his tongue licked at her seam, which was wet with her longing. She moaned inaudibly and buried her fingers in his hair.

"Fitz," she sighed.

It was all the urging he needed as he picked up her legs and rested them over his shoulders and thrust his tongue into her sex.

"Sweet baby," he whispered into her flesh.

She tasted amazing. He felt her buck her hips as he took her clit into his mouth and began to suck. His hands gripped her thighs as she undulated beneath his mouth. He could feel her growing close to an orgasm and let go of her clit. He kissed her mons as he came up over her. He wanted her to come on his dick where he would be able to feel her take her release. She lay beneath him in a wanton sprawl, looking so beautiful his heart melted. He smoothed her hair away from her face and kissed her swollen lips. She clutched his hips as she rubbed her sex against his dick. It was his turn to moan. He pressed her back down and kissed her again, before parting her thighs and entering her in one slow, powerful stroke. He felt her constrict upon him and it was the most exquisite sensation he had ever felt. She was so tight upon him. He stilled for a moment before he began to move inside her, stretching her as much as he could. Her legs came up to wrap around his waist. He wanted to live here indefinitely. He wanted this moment to go on forever. He continued to thrust into her. Her heat scalded him as his dick entered and then left her body. He was dangerously close to coming, but he needed her to come first.

"Baby…I want…you…to come…for me." Each word punctuated by a thrust of his dick.

Her walls squeezed him as she finally came. Almost immediately after, Fitz felt his own orgasm start. He bit her neck to keep from crying out loudly as he came. He thrust one final time: as he emptied himself into her. He could feel her pulsing around him as he still lay inside her. They both panted out of breath, their bodies slick with sweat. He kissed her forehead and held her close. He could hear her heartbeat next to his own. He slowly pulled out of her. He heard her gasp in that moment as their bodies were no longer one. He wished he could stay here and cuddle with her all night, instead of having to get dressed shortly.

"I love you." He whispered into her hair as he pulled her against his body.

He came out of his daydream and realized now the reason he tried to avoid thinking about her. The end result always left him lonely and longing for her. He paused, running his hand over the back of his head. He couldn't return to the residence, not like this. He needed a stiff drink and more than likely a cold shower.

Fitz decided to head back inside and go to the Oval for a nightcap. On his way to the office, he heard raised voices coming from Cy's office. He knew Cy lived for the job, but shouldn't he have gone home to James by now? All had been going well this past week, no fires for him to put out. Fitz crept closer to the door. Normally, he wasn't one to eavesdrop and normally looked down his nose at people that did, but he thought he recognized the other voice that was raised in agitation. As he pressed himself closer to the wall to keep out of sight recognition dawned as he realized the other voice belonged to Mellie. He thought she'd gone to bed. He knew their dislike for one another and had heard them argue before, but what would bring Mellie out of the private residence at this hour and in her condition, no less?

"You smug bastard. I have been doing my part, carrying this campaign on my shoulders. I've bailed us out time and time again. I'm sick and tired…."

Mellie's tirade is cut short as Cy slams his hand down on the desk. He comes around to stand in front of Mellie. He invades her personal space as he unleashes his fury.

"I don't give a damn about your righteous indignation. You think just because you make a few minor plays that you've somehow won the game?!" Cy snorts. "You don't even know the lengths to which I've gone to keep us moving forward. Little girl, Hollis may have given you a seat at the table because of the connection your family ties bring, but make no mistake that you are not an equal. Once again I'm left cleaning up messes that aren't of my making. Yeah, you're capable of doing some things that many others may find reprehensible, but know this…You may be an animal, but I'm a monster."

There was a long pause, as Fitz could only assume that Cy and Mellie were having some sort of stare down. Mellie must have lost because he heard the soft click of her heels as she retreated from the office. Fitz snuck out of sight as he saw Mellie walk down the hall headed back to the private residence. He could tell she was licking her wounds. Even in defeat she walked away proud. Fitz leaned up against the wall trying to control his breathing. What the hell was going on? What were Cyrus and Mellie up to? What were they working together on? He had to get to the bottom of it, but how? He was in no position to be digging around for answers without one or both of them finding out. He wasn't exactly sure whom he could trust here in the White House anymore. Well, maybe not the White House, but there was someone he still trusted.

* * *

First, I wanted to say I'm sorry for the long delay in getting the next chapter out. Some of you know the situation that I went through earlier this week that kept me from writing and I thank you all for your patience. I know usually I include Fitz and Olivia's stories in the same chapter, but I broke them up this time around. Some of you finally got the sex scene you wanted, even if it was in a flashback. I hope you enjoyed this chapter and I look forward to your comments, feedback, praise, criticism or whatever you would like to say.


	6. Chapter 6

Olivia was exhausted. They had finally just finished a grueling case. After the Nystrom fiasco it was nice to have a victory, even as hard-won as it was. Olivia propped her feet on the desk and leaned back in her chair resting her head against the headrest. She closed her eyes. She could definitely use a massage. These last few days she had been so tense and even after coming out on top she still had knots in some of her muscles. It didn't help that besides getting through this case she had been leading David Rosen a merry chase down the rabbit hole The Council was creating. She was happy she had not had to deploy Huck for anything more than some serious hacking and planting of evidence so far. David had picked up the breadcrumb trail without any questions, but she suspected that that was about to end.

She and Abby had seemingly patched things up, for the time being anyway, until Abby found something else to get her panties in a twist over. Olivia smirked at her thoughts of Abby. Olivia still owed Harrison that drink. Maybe she would see if he wanted to go out tonight. She could use some company. As much as she loved her Gladiators, she realized how sad it was that she had no one else she could call to go have a celebratory drink with. Normal people had besties or boyfriends they could call up to toast a good fortune with. Who did she have?

Thankfully Edison seemed to have taken the hint that she wasn't interested in rekindling what they once had or he was biding his time to strike when she least expected. She better stay on her guard. She still regularly sat with Verna during her chemo, but neither had ever spoken of her emotional breakdown nearly a month ago. She was appreciative to Verna for not prying or trying to get her to discuss her feelings.

Speaking of her feelings, she turned them over in her mind. Work had been a good antidote to her heartbreak. Of course that still had not worked to comfort her on those lonely nights. She worked until the wee hours of the night at the office and would drag herself home weary and bone tired and fall into bed. She'd wake up the next morning thankful that she had been too tired to dream of him. Sometimes she fell asleep in her office. On nights where she went home at a decent hour, she would lay in bed waiting for sleep to claim her; turning over the day's case in her head or going over tomorrow's schedule, anything that would keep her from thinking of him. She would have counted sheep if she thought it would help. Many nights when she just couldn't help but think of him she allowed the fantasies to play out in her head. And she thought about him, in ways that she shouldn't, in ways that made certain parts of her anatomy ache to be touched. Her body was traitorous.

She never exactly had downtime, but with no new case on the horizon she figured she would step up the plan with David. After all, idle hands were the devil's playthings, right? The last thing she needed was too much time on her hands that would allow her to think too much. She removed her feet from the desk and got up and walked to the door.

"Harrison, are you still here?" she called out to the office.

Harrison peeked his head around the corner.

"You rang, boss lady?" Harrison flashed his megawatt smile at her. Olivia couldn't help but to smile back.

"I was wondering if you wanted to grab a drink? I'm buying." She said with a hopeful look. Many times Harrison had some date or other, so she wasn't sure he would be available. He must have read the desperation in her face, because whatever he was about to say died on his lips.

"Yeah, let me just grab my jacket. I know this great place."

She grabbed her purse from behind her desk and off they went to drink the night away.

* * *

Across town David and Abby poured over the papers and files covering his table. David had dutifully followed Olivia's instructions to the letter these past few weeks, but he was getting restless. He and Abby sat discussing all the new evidence that had been uncovered through Olivia's help. Over the past few weeks, things had gone slow, but Olivia had been true to her word. He could see the pieces were starting to come together.

They had ordered Chinese food and sat eating from the cartons with chopsticks as they perused all of the paperwork and photos laid out before them. Through what they had uncovered they had found out that Quinn really was innocent and had been used as a scapegoat or pawn for a cover up.

"So now we know that Cytron wasn't just making some harmless software, they may have even been a cover or front company for something else. Whatever they were really creating there is what Jesse Tyler must have stumbled on resulting in his subsequent death."

David finishes by eating food off of his chopstick.

"But that still doesn't explain how he became involved in the first place. How does a college kid stumble onto something as big as this? It's like something out of War Games."

Abby glances up from the document she is looking at to see David's blank face at her mention of the film reference.

"You're joking right, 1980's Matthew Broderick movie where he's a kid playing on a computer and stumbles into some back door of a military super computer, but he just thinks it's a video game and almost starts a war?

David still stares at her.

"You really need to get out more."

Abby goes back to looking at the document in her hand. David eats more of his food and continues on.

"The question I feel that is still unresolved is what is the connection between Cytron and Doyle Energy. Something still is not adding up. That's what I need Olivia to help answer. I know she knows something that she's not talking about yet and I'm tired of waiting and being on her time."

David shoves his carton of half eaten Chinese food away.

"I know we're getting closer to finding out who's really responsible for Jesse Tyler and the other Cytron staffer's deaths, but what was their motive?

David notices that Abby isn't paying attention.

"Did you hear what I said?

Abby doesn't look at David or acknowledge what he just mentioned.

"You still have not gotten the chance to speak to the head of security have you? Look at this. Look at these documents. The signature is different, but it's the same guy. What's that about? Someone's signature doesn't change. You really need to get to Doyle's head of security."

David takes the two documents from Abby's hands comparing the signatures she mentioned and realizes that she is right. There is a discrepancy, but what does that mean. It seams like every time he thinks he's found an answer it only brings up several more questions. He's never going to come to the end of this rabbit hole. Maybe that's what Olivia wants.

Abby rubs David's shoulder. She sips at her wine.

"Let's call it a night. We've been at this for hours. It's still going to be here in the morning."

David looks at her.

"You go ahead. I'll be in shortly."

Abby kisses David on the cheek and disappears into the bedroom. David looks at the empty doorway for a minute that Abby just stood in. He turns his attention back to the documents and slowly gets up to add more information to his conspiracy wall.

* * *

Harrison had been good company tonight. He knew how to keep things light and fun. It had been nice to just laugh until her sides ached, but the minute she stepped over her threshold that feeling of euphoria quickly disappeared. She shut the door and stood in the foyer of her apartment, taking in the silence. It had never bothered her before. When you live alone you get used to the quiet, but lately the silence was deafening. Other people her age were married with 2.5 kids, a dog and a house with a picket fence by now. Not that she wanted everyone else's ideal of what constituted success, happiness or the 'American Dream'. It had never fazed her before, even when she had called off her engagement to Edison.

She dropped her purse on the chair and walked into the kitchen and poured herself a glass of wine. She shrugged out of her jacket and went and sat on the sofa. She didn't bother turning on the TV. She sipped at the merlot. Tonight she wasn't going to fight it. She would welcome the memories. She needed something to keep her company. She took another swallow of the potent wine and her mind began to go back in time, when things were so new with Fitz. She stops on the memory of their third time together. She smiles to herself, the wine glass poised on her lips.

* * *

It was late again as the campaign bus pulled into yet another hotel parking lot. She tried to act busy helping everyone unload their baggage and giving out room keys so she could be one of the last people to seek their room. She was nervous. Although, this would be their third encounter, she felt butterflies in her stomach. He made her feel like a teenage girl. She hoped no one could see the blushes that suffused her cheeks every time she had a thought of the night to come. As the last few people grabbed luggage and keys to head to their room, she scanned the lobby for him. She walked over to him.

"Governor Grant, here is your room key. Make sure you get some sleep. We have a very busy day tomorrow."

Their eyes met for a moment and their fingers brushed against one another as he accepted the envelope with his key card, knowing that it also contained a key card to her room along with the room number. She quickly broke eye contact and walked away. The slightest brush of his fingers on hers had left her feeling flushed and excited about what the night held.

She grabbed her bag and headed to her room. Once inside she paced the room as she waited for him to come to her. Twenty minutes later she heard a low knock and quickly opened the door letting Fitz into her room. She leaned up against the door as she closed it and looked up at him. They stared into each other's eyes for a second. Fitz spoke first.

"I don't want you to think that this is all I want, sex, some tawdry affair on the campaign trail to be forgotten about once this is over. I want you Olivia Pope. I want to get to know you, not as my fixer, but you."

He reaches out his hand to her. She continues to stare into his eyes for a second and then fixes her gaze on his outstretched hand. She places her hand in his and he pulls her over to the bed. They both sit on the edge. He intertwines his fingers with hers and rests their clasped hands on his leg. He stares at their hands for a minute. She can feel her skin growing hot. Fitz lifts his eyes to gaze at her profile. He moves a strand of hair out of her eyes.

"You're beautiful, you know that."

His fingers caress her cheek. She looks up at him. Fitz stops rubbing her cheek and let's go of her hand. He slides back on the bed and lies down. He pats the space next to him and she crawls into the crook of his arm. She lies with her head resting on his chest. He wraps his arm around her and traces circles into her arm. For a while neither one of them speak. Fitz finally breaks the silence.

"Tell me about you Liv."

He rubs her cheek. She looks up to see him looking at her. She smiles slightly.

"What do you want to know?"

"Everything."

She begins to tell him of her childhood and they laugh as they share childhood traumas and stories. They have been talking for over in hour. Olivia is laughing a full belly laugh at something that Fitz has said. He stares at her for a moment, in awe. Her laughter subsides.

"I love to see you laugh like that. It's another side of you I don't get to see everyday. It's different from the laughter that I hear from you with the staff. Not that it's fake or anything, but just now…was different. It's like you hold part of yourself back with everyone. I'm happy that you're not holding back with me. I meant it when I said I want to get to know you. I want to know all the different laughs of Olivia Pope…"

He rubs his thumb over her bottom lip.

"All the different nuances of you."

They continue gazing at each other and then Olivia reaches up and smooths the errant curl from Fitz's forehead as she kisses him full on the mouth. He wraps his arms around her and pulls her down onto his body. She pulls her mouth away from his for a second and looks at him again. She could drown in his eyes. Where has he been? Where has this man been all her life? She knows tonight he has been genuine in his feelings. Her head is telling her to flee. Big red lights are flashing, warning her away from him, but her heart, her heart was lost the night she chose not to go into her hotel room many nights ago. She knows there is no turning back. She wants him the same as he wants her. It has to be too soon, but she feels like, no she doesn't want to say it, doesn't want to admit what her heart already knows and has known for some time…she's in love with him.

After that last conscious thought she wraps her arms around his neck and pulls him closer to kiss him again. She closes her eyes as she feels the sweet glide of his tongue against hers. His hands rub up and down her back as he kisses her. She is straddling him now as he kisses her senseless. Her lips feel bee stung and she is getting drunk off of his kisses. One minute he is giving her quick kisses, then he is slowly stroking her tongue with his and alternating between nipping her lips. She pulls away to sit up on his lap. He is reluctant to let her leave his arms and starts to protest, but she puts her finger to his lips.

She begins to unbutton her blouse slowly. She watches as he sucks in a breath. She throws her blouse to the carpet and then unclasps her bra and tosses it away. Fitz stares at her breasts. His hands come up to cup them. She moans as his elegant fingers play with her nipples. She closes her eyes and throws her head back. Fitz quickly sits up and takes one of her nipples into his mouth. He tongues her nipple and gently bites it. Olivia puts her hands on his shoulders. She can feel him growing hard and she grinds her pelvis into his erection. She hears him groan as he releases her nipple from his mouth to kiss her in the curve of her neck. He tongues a spot on her neck and hears her pant. He takes his mouth away.

"You like that? You like when I kiss you there?"

He rubs his finger over the spot his mouth just vacated. Olivia whimpers at his lips' absence from her neck. Fitz laughs a little and pecks her on the spot on her neck.

"Now I know something else about you Livvie. I'm going to find all the secret spots where you like to be kissed."

He begins kissing her neck again in her spot and smiles into her skin as he hears her short little breaths of arousal. Olivia is becoming further aroused as her nipples grow hard from being pressed into the starched cotton of Fitz's shirt. Olivia pulls back and begins to unbutton his shirt. His hands come up to play with her breasts again. She pushes the shirt from his shoulders interrupting his activity. Once it comes off she tosses it to the floor and presses her chest into his. Her bare skin touching his feels so good. She sighs. She begins to kiss his shoulder. She gives him little love bites. He groans as she does so. She's enjoying sitting in his lap, straddling him.

She begins kissing his neck. She runs her tongue up and down the side of his neck. She feels him shiver under the wet glide of her tongue. She pulls back and pushes him down on the bed. She rises up on her knees and begins to unbuckle his belt and slide his pants from his body. After she discards them he quickly grabs her and rolls her to her back. He stares at her for a minute and then unbuttons her pants and slides them from her body. He takes off her panties and stares at her in her naked splendor. His eyes travel up and down her body. She trembles under his gaze.

"Did I tell you how beautiful you are?" Fitz says it more as a statement. He pulls her thighs apart and arranges them on either side of his hips. He is on his knees in between her legs. He rubs his hands up and down her thighs.

"Fitz," Olivia says breathlessly, nervously.

"What?" He asks playfully. "Can't I just look at you?" His voice has taken on a sultry tone.

He reaches out a finger and runs it along her seam. She inhales sharply and continues to watch him. He toys with her clit. He watches her eyes dilate with pleasure. He slowly pushes his finger into her vagina. She's so tight. He pushes his finger deeper then withdraws it. He can feel her become even wetter as he pushes his finger in and out. He adds a second finger. Olivia arches her back and guttural sounds escape her throat. Fitz smiles as he quickens the pace of his fingers. He loves watching her. He feels her walls tighten on his fingers and knows she is close. In the next minute he feels her orgasm upon his fingers. He holds them still inside of her, feeling each tremor. He strokes her leg.

Olivia finally settles and reaches out to pull him to her. He takes her hands and kisses each finger reverently.

"Not yet sweet baby," he mumbles into her fingers as he kisses them. He sucks on one of her fingers before placing both her hands back on the bed.

"I'm a patient man Liv. I told you I wanted to learn all of you and I do." He said in a low sexy baritone as he dipped his head to lick at her sex.

She gasps as she feels his tongue enter her body. Is he serious? He just made her come with his finger, now he is going to make her come with his mouth? All before he finally comes? This man is too much. She moans and grabs onto his hair as she feels his tongue working inside of her. His tongue is magic. She bucks her hips against his mouth. He grips her hips tighter as his tongue relentlessly assaults her. She clutches the sheets as she feels her second orgasm take over her body. She moans loudly, but Fitz does not stop the assault on her vagina. She feels a third orgasm building. He begins sucking on her clit, which sends her over the edge. She presses her thighs into the sides of Fitz's face. He slowly releases his grip on her and places little kisses all over her pelvis before moving up over her.

Olivia is still panting out of breath when his lips claim hers. She can taste herself on his tongue. It arouses her further. She grabs his face and deepens the kiss. After a minute she lets go of his face to slide his boxers from his body. As she does so, she feels his erection spring up between them. It pokes her in the stomach. Fitz kicks his boxers off and groans as he feels her hand take a hold of him. She strokes him as she guides him to her slick entrance. She wants him to feel as good as he has made her feel.

He pauses at her entrance as he rubs the head of his dick against her opening. He moans at the feel of her. He slowly penetrates her and buries himself to the hilt inside her warmth. He doesn't move for a second, just savoring the feel of being inside her. He begins to move inside of her. She raises her legs and wraps them around him. She begins to move with him. They move in sync. They maintain eye contact as she meets every thrust. He almost pulls out of her completely and then pushes back into her fully. He growls as his thrusts become faster. She continues to meet his movements. She is moaning loudly. Her walls are pressing on him so tightly. He is getting close to coming, but he wants to feel her come around him. He moves his hand between their bodies and flicks her clit. She gasps loudly and her body constricts on his as she comes for the fourth time that night. His thrusts become frantic as he is pushed toward his own orgasm by the sound of her pleasure and the feel of her sex squeezing him. He continues thrusting until he is completely empty. He catches his breath as he looks down at her.

She is staring at him. She doesn't want him to leave her body. She puts her arms around him and pulls him to her body. He goes willingly and shifts his weight. She stops him. They both share a look and he understands without them speaking that she doesn't want him to pull out yet. He kisses her nose and stays where he's at. He balances himself on his forearms as he brushes her hair from her face. He kisses her forehead, then her left cheek, then her right, then her chin before claiming her mouth again in a heart-stoppingly slow kiss that melts her bones. She rubs her hands up and down his biceps as they kiss. She finds herself getting drowsy. She feels him withdraw from her body and she moans softly as her eyes drift shut. She feels him turn her on her side and pull her into his body as he wraps in arm around her from behind. She thinks she hears him whisper, "I love you," as he kisses her temple. She succumbs to sleep with a smile on her face.

* * *

Olivia comes out of the erotic daydream of her past. She gulps back the rest of the wine. She's too hot at the remembrance of that night. Of all the memories, why that one? They had had many amazing nights together, but that had always been one of her favorites. She pulls at the bow near her neck and loosens it. She picks up the remote and clicks on the TV. She needs to find something to rid her mind of those images before going to bed or she will spend the night in torment.

A half hour later as she clicks the remote still changing the channel she hears a low knock on her door. Who could that be at this hour? Please don't let it be one of the gang telling her she needed to come quick to the office for some new client with an emergency that just can't wait until morning. She was not a big drinker and as she stood up she staggered a second. She put her hand to her head and shook her head. It was probably from gulping down the rest if it. Wine was meant to be savored not swallowed rapidly like water. After clearing her head she walked to the door. She opened the front door and stood staring at the person who waited there.

Standing on her doorstep was Fitz. Her breath caught in her throat at the sight of him. She had not laid eyes on him in over a month. At first she wondered if she was dreaming. Was he really standing at her front door? Then she realized she needed to speak. She said the only thing that came into her head.

"Good evening, Mr. President."

* * *

I just have to say thank you again for all your love, support and enthusiasm. It is such a pleasure to write for you guys. Congrats to us all as well for '4 MORE YEARS'. I know we are all excited that Obama won for re-election. I hope you all participated in voting. I hope you enjoyed this chapter and I look forward to reading your feedback.


	7. Chapter 7

Olivia opened the door a little wider to give him access. Her eyes were downcast as he walked past her into the apartment. She shut the door on Tom and Hal.

"Why are you here?"

She finally looked up at him trying to keep her breath steady. She had a sense of déjà vu as she remembered the last time he was in her apartment about their sex tape that almost ended his presidency. She looked at him with uncertainty swimming in her eyes. He stared at her for a second unable to speak. The question hung in the air, unanswered. He had never expected to see Liv so soon again, much less be inside her apartment. He hated to be here to ask for her help. He wished he were here under different circumstances, that this had been a late night attempt to just see her, be with her.

Before he had entered the building he had had Tom and Hal confirm that Liv had not been entertaining anyone. He would have hated to come upon her with another man. Through their recon they had found out that she had in fact not been seeing anyone.

God, he wanted to reach out and touch her. Pull her into his body and never let her go again. She looked so vulnerable. He thought he saw her lip tremble. Her eyes held unshed tears. He knew it was unfair for him to be here. He swallowed and averted his gaze before speaking.

"I need your help."

A single tear slipped down her cheek. Liv brushed it away as she looked away from him.

"You shouldn't be here."

"Liv…"

He moves towards her, then stops himself.

"I'm sorry…I wouldn't have come if it wasn't important. I was concerned about making a call, even with a secure line."

She looks at him then. Why would he be afraid of making a call from a secure line?

"Fitz, what's going on?"

Olivia asks him with concern. For a minute all he hears is that she said his name, not Mr. President or something else formal. He almost forgets why he has come. He runs his hand through his hair. Olivia gulps. She had always found it so sexy when he made that gesture.

"I overheard Mellie and Cy talking tonight. It wasn't so much what was said, I didn't catch that much of the conversation, but it was the fact that they were obviously trying to meet in secret without my knowledge…"

Olivia interrupts him.

"What do you mean? How do you know they were trying to keep it from you?"

"Before I left the residence, Mellie had said she was going to go to bed. I had gone to the Rose Garden to take a walk."

Olivia tries not to look stunned that he had been walking in their spot. Had he been thinking about her? She knew before they starting using it, it had not been a place within the White House that he regularly frequented.

"You don't think that either of them will get suspicious that you came here… since you know, we're, uhm…not together?"

Olivia looks at Fitz questioningly. He shifts his eyes upwards biting his lower lip as he puts his hands in his pockets. He finally looks back at her.

"I never told them."

He pauses before continuing as they stare at each other.

"I'm sure if they know I've left the White House they know that I've come here, but they'll probably assume that I missed you and needed to see you."

Liv lowers her eyes at Fitz's words and her heart beats a little quicker. She wishes she could blame it on the wine for making her feel hot, but she knows that isn't the case. She rubs her neck as she looks back up at him. Fitz unconsciously licks his lip. Liv feels herself getting wet at the sight of his tongue. She sways on her feet for a second. She sees Fitz start toward her again and then stop.

"Are you okay?"

He asks now concerned about her. He wants to go to her, to hold her, but he's afraid of her rejecting him. More than anything he wants to hold her in his arms. It was hard to be this close to her yet so far away.

She knows she shouldn't ask, but she wants to know.

"Why were you in the Rose Garden?"

"Do you want the truth?"

She nods almost imperceptibly. He looks into her eyes directly.

"I was thinking about you."

Why did she have to ask? What good could come from knowing that? That he had been thinking about her. She walked over to the couch and sat down. She held her head in her hands. Fitz slowly and uncertainly joined her on the sofa, but he sat as far away as he possibly could. He still wasn't sure it was okay for him to be seated. He waited for Liv to say something.

"What is it that you think I can help you with?

She asks without looking up at him.

"I think they're working together on something, maybe conspiring against me…I don't know. That sounds paranoid."

He laughs mirthlessly.

"There's always people working together against me. Story of my life."

Liv looks up then and looks at him. She's looking at his profile, since he is no longer looking at her. She knows he's referring to her working with Mellie. She feels sad knowing that it's so much deeper than he knows. She loves this man, but she is sworn to protect secrets that she can't even share with him. She's sure that Mellie and Cyrus were having some argument about something with The Council. If only she could make him understand that what they did, they did for him, to save him, to save his presidency. She studied his features. Fitz had closed his eyes and rested his head on the back of the sofa. She had always loved his strong nose and jaw line. Her fingers itched to reach out and trace his features. Somehow commit them to memory. That curl, that never could seem to be tamed, rested on his forehead. It must have escaped earlier when he ran his hand through his hair. One thing she did know by heart were those lips, that now lay in repose. She shivered at the thought of how many ways he had used his lips to bring her pleasure.

He chose that time to open his eyes and look at her. She stared back unblinking.

"What do you want me to do?"

"I was hoping that you could try and find out what they are up to."

Olivia snorted.

"Mellie and I aren't exactly best friends. I don't think she's just going to tell me about whatever evil plot she has cooked up."

"I know that you may not be able to get her to talk to you, but what about Cy? Plus, I know you have that guy that works for you, the same one you had gather that intel during the campaign."

At the mention of the campaign they both sit in awkward silence. Fitz wants to slap his forehead and say, "Doh!" like Homer Simpson for bringing that up. Neither one of them look at each other for a minute as old memories bubble up to the surface. Olivia pushes her hair behind her ear. Fitz is watching her, fighting the urge to tuck her hair behind her ear himself. How many times had he run his fingers through her hair as he held her head for a kiss or after their wild lovemaking. He looked down at his lap after that thought.

"I'll see what I can find out."

Olivia still continued to stare at her feet. She was afraid if she looked at him that she might give into the strong need she had to kiss him. Part of her wanted him to get up and leave, walk out the door and not look back. Even though it would hurt, it would be easier. She could go back to how she had been dealing with the situation, but he didn't budge. He sat at the other end of the sofa staring into space. She hadn't expected him to start speaking.

"I've tried really hard to put you out of my mind you know. I keep telling myself that you're better off without me…"

He swallows before continuing on. He picks up the end of his tie, looking at it like he's examining some imaginary stain that may be there. Out of the corner of his eye he can see she still has not looked at him. He is unsure whether to continue.

Unbeknownst to Fitz, Olivia is holding her breath at his admission. Willing him to continue what he was saying. Her heart was racing.

"I just don't think I'M better off without you. It hurts to be without you Liv."

He lets out a breath.

"I don't want to see you hurting anymore because of me, but it's killing me to be without you. I'm willing to walk out of here tonight and leave you in peace to move on with your life, even if that means I have to carry this heartache around the rest of my days…if it meant you'd be happy. Are you happy, Liv?"

Despite not looking at him, Olivia can tell he is looking at her, in fact his whole body has shifted to face her. She can't look at him. If she does then he'll know the truth. He'll see her misery clearly written on her face. He'll know of the sleepless nights spent in torment missing him, craving his touch or a phone call she knows isn't coming. That she has walked around so utterly sad at the loss of his presence in her life. She begins to cry then. She knows she needs him too, but the situation seems hopeless. They were right back in the same place they'd been before. Wanting to be together with no possible way to make that happen.

She felt his arms come about her and then she was pressed against his chest. He kissed the top of her head. She could hear the emotion in his voice as he tried to soothe her, offer comforting words as he stroked her hair and held her. As he began to speak, she heard his voice crack for a second.

"Liv…"

He cleared his throat before continuing on.

"I know our situation hasn't been ideal, but I can't go on like this and I don't think you can either."

She sobbed into his chest softly. He could feel her tears soaking through his shirt and bathing his heart. His arms tightened around her. He didn't know what else to say at this moment. He needed to know how she felt, if she wanted to make another go of it. He was terrified to put his heart out there again to have her push him away. If he had to walk out of here again with his heart in his hand he would be crushed, devastated. So, he just held her, waiting for her to finish weeping. It felt good, despite the circumstances to be sitting here on her sofa just holding her. He began to rub circles slowly into her back. They seemed to calm her crying and she relaxed even further into his body. For a minute it seemed as though she might be asleep, then her body stirred as she pulled back from him. He felt the stinging disappointment of having to relinquish his hold on her. Olivia's eyes were red, swollen and puffy as she looked at him. Her nose was running. He thought she couldn't have looked more beautiful in that moment when suddenly her face was transformed by this tremulous smile.

"Aren't we a pair?"

She said laughing a little, her throat raw from crying. She continued,

"What are we going to do? We can't seem to stay away from each other."

They looked into each other's eyes.

"You're right Fitz, it does hurt to be without you…more than I ever thought it would."

She gasps at the feeling she has experienced over the last month and is afraid of going back to that, thinking it could kill her. Fitz grabs her face. His thumbs brush some of the tears from her face. He looks pleadingly into her eyes.

"Liv, we can try and figure this out. Please don't push me away again. I know the situation isn't ideal, but…"

He doesn't know how to finish. He knows he can't exactly make promises. He doesn't want to make her skittish, but now that he knows how she feels he can't let her give up on them. Not again. He won't let her go so easily this time. Olivia places her hands over his on her face. She's returning his gaze, but she says nothing for a few minutes. Her face is so serious that Fitz is unsure whether she is trying to figure out a way to let him down gently or if she is actually about to capitulate.

"Okay."

"Okay?"

He questions, not quite believing what he had just heard. He began to laugh for the first time in a long time. He covered her face with kisses and she began to laugh too, playfully pushing him away.

"You're smothering me."

She said laughing between his kisses. He finally let her face go. He looked at her for an instant and then pulled her more forcefully into his body and began kissing her like he had been starving for her. His lips covered hers hungrily, greedily. She returned his kisses with the same fervor. She twined her arms about his neck. He slid his hands up the back of her blouse. There was no way he was letting her go. Sitting like this was getting uncomfortable, so he scooped her up without breaking the kiss. Liv wrapped her legs around him as he walked them to her bedroom. He stumbled around in the dark for a minute unwilling to break contact with her. Liv laughed into his mouth.

"I'm not going anywhere, but if we don't want to injure something you're going to have to put me down for a second."

As her feet touched the ground she grabbed his hand to lead him to the bed. The only light was the illumination of the moon through the blinds. Fitz sat at the edge of her bed and pulled Liv in between his legs. She ran her fingers through his hair as she pressed him to her bosom. He began to kiss her breasts through her top. She moaned slightly as she stepped further into his body and rested her head on his. He impatiently fumbled with her blouse, unbuttoning it to finally have direct contact with her soft skin. Once he pulled her blouse from her body, he pulled back to slide her pants down her legs. Olivia grasped his shoulder for balance as she stepped out of them and kicked them away. She stood in front of him in just her underwear. He looked at her illuminated by the moonlight and smiled. He'd missed this, missed seeing her beautiful form before they made love.

She began to undress him. He helped her, impatient to rid himself of anything that stood in the way of their flesh touching. Fitz finally stood in front of her naked as the day he was born. He quickly stripped her of her bra and panties. He went on his knees before her pressing kisses into her stomach and abdomen. Liv grasped Fitz's hair as she felt his mouth take hold of her clit and begin to suck and lick. His hands came up to clutch her ass and keep her where he wanted her. She pressed her sex further into his face. His tongue pressed into her deeply, licking and tasting her. Her juices flowed over his mouth. He placed kisses on the inside of her thighs. He could hear her moaning and it made him groan. He stood up then. He couldn't bear to be separated from her any longer.

Fitz picked her up and Liv wrapped her legs around his hips. He braced her against the wall and thrust deeply into her. She gasped at the fullness and he groaned loudly at the feeling of her impaled on him. For a minute he didn't move. He was content just to be inside of her. He kissed her then deeply before pulling away and looking into her eyes. Once he began to thrust her eyes flitted closed.

"Stay with me."

She opened her heavy lids and stared into his eyes. He thrust into her slowly and deeply never taking his eyes from hers. He felt so good inside of her. She let her eyes droop again.

"Open your eyes. Look at me."

He kissed her as she opened her eyes. He kept his lips hovering just slightly over hers, inhaling her quick breaths, never taking his eyes from hers. The eye contact aroused her so much, she felt like her skin was on fire. Her heels dug into his ass as she gripped him tighter. He thrust into her harder as he could feel her close to the edge. He slowly licked his tongue out to trace her lips and slowly dip inside her mouth, his tongue matching the rhythm of his dick. He was making her body sing. Suddenly there was light behind her eyes as her body exploded in liquid tremors. Her body shook with the force of her orgasm. Fitz slowed to a stop as he felt her vaginal walls pulsing and gripping him so sweetly. He felt all the tiny little tremors of her orgasm up and down his penis.

"Sweet baby,"

He breathed into her mouth, his lips still hovering over hers. His dick was still rock hard inside of her. He waited for the last tremor to subside and then he began moving inside of her again. This time he held nothing back. His thrusts were hard and fast. He gripped her ass tightly as he pounded into her. She was crying out now, barely able to articulate his name. He buried his face in the hollow of her neck kissing and sucking on the sensitive part of her neck he knew drove her crazy. He spoke into her skin.

"Come for me again sweet baby…Ah, you're so tight…so wet."

He took one of her nipples into his mouth and bit it lightly causing her to cry out. He licked around the nipple before sucking it whole into his mouth. Liv was panting now. She scratched her nails down his back.

"Fitz…Fitz…"

She gasped out. He let go of her nipple to reclaim her mouth. She pulled him to her even tighter.

"I'm…coming…"

She yelled as she lost all control and her body convulsed. Fitz quickly followed after her, his thrusts frantic as he emptied himself inside of her. His thrusts slowed. They were both drenched in sweat. Liv rested her head on his shoulder, kissing his neck. They were both slightly out of breath. Fitz rested his forehead against the wall, which felt cool to his skin. They stayed like that for a few minutes before he withdrew from her body. He knew she always liked to feel him inside her body after sex. She never wanted him to pull out immediately.

He carried her over to the bed and laid her down. His body followed after hers. He lay with one leg in between hers partially laying on her as he braced himself on his elbow looking down on her. His penis dug into her hip. She'd missed the post-coital spooning sessions. She rubbed her other leg up his hip still relishing the skin on skin contact. Neither was ready yet to break the silence. He had already started thinking about the fact that he would soon have to go, as if reading his thoughts she said,

"I know you have to go soon."

He looked down at her and ran his finger down her nose and traced her lips. Then he dipped his head and kissed her.

"I know…I'm trying not to go to sleep, because I know that if I do I won't wake up for some time."

He twines his fingers through hers and plays with her hand. He doesn't say anything for a moment.

"Come take a shower with me."

She nods her head and he helps her up from the bed. They make their way into her bathroom where they proceed to erotically bathe each other which results in another lovemaking session against the tiled shower wall. They finally emerge from the shower and she helps him to dress. Liv is buttoning up his last button, Fitz's hands on her hips.

"Liv, I know that we need to talk further…we're going to figure this out."

He looks at her to gauge if she is having second thoughts. Olivia ties his tie and smooths it down before looking up at him. She smiles.

"I know and we will."

He kisses her on the forehead and then she helps him into his jacket.

"I'll give you a call soon…please pick up when I call. Regarding the other matter, I don't want to discuss that over the phone. I'm sure you'll figure out a way to let me know once you find something."

She nods her head as they walk to the door. Olivia goes to reach for the doorknob and Fitz stops her. He turns her to face him and pulls her into his arms. He looks at her so intently.

"I love you, Olivia Pope."

She smiles up at him, her eyes starting to tear up. He hugs her to his body quickly, trying to mask the disappointment he feels at her not saying the words back. One battle at a time, at least he had her back. As he kissed her hair he whispered,

"I'm a patient man, Liv."

Fitz pulled away, opened up the door and walked out. As Liv closed the door after Fitz's departure she leaned up against it as she thought about how great tonight had been. Then she remembered why he originally had come to see her. She was supposed to get to the bottom of Mellie and Cyrus' secret that she herself was a part of. She was keeping secrets from him and realized that dirty little secrets always have a way of coming out. She rested her head against the door and let out a breath. What would happen if he found out? She didn't want to think about it.

* * *

Hey #Gladiators as always, thank you for your support and feedback. It is much appreciated. I love hearing your thoughts. As I stated, I will try and do my best to stick to what is going on in the show as much as possible. Tonight's Scandal episode was so good and full of surprises. Can't wait until next week.


	8. Chapter 8

Fitz felt like a different man. When he'd woken up this morning he was afraid all of last night had been a dream, but after getting out of the shower this morning he had caught sight of his back in the mirror and seen Liv's nail marks, which had been evidence that last night was very real. While the sex had been amazing, he was just happy to have Liv back. He had to conceal his grin behind his napkin as he relived last night. He was eating breakfast with some special interest group that was trying to get him to endorse some bill or other they wanted the House to take a look at. He needed to tune back into the conversation before someone realized he wasn't paying attention, namely, Cy, who had been watching him throughout the breakfast. Fitz laughed at a joke that one of the members of the group had just told. He continued eating his breakfast not caring what might have been going through Cy's head. Fitz thought of one of the laws in the 48 Laws of Power that stated, 'Pose as a friend, work as a spy.' Is that what Cy was doing? If so, for how long and why, and was there someone behind it? Fitz sipped at his orange juice as he cut his eye over to Cy, who was engaged in conversation with someone. Well Cy, wasn't the only one who could practice deception, _'Friends close, enemies closer, right?'_ Fitz thought. Cy looked up then and nodded at Fitz with a smile on his face, Fitz nodded back with a smile.

Fitz sat at his desk working. The breakfast had ended with Fitz promising the group nothing. He was engrossed in his thoughts of Liv as he absentmindedly worked. He wanted to see her again badly. He wondered if she had already started trying to figure out what Mellie and Cy were up to. A knock sounded on the door.

"Come in."

Fitz said still looking at the document he was signing. As the door closed, he looked up to see Cy walking towards his desk.

"Mr. President, I heard that you left the grounds last night?"

Fitz wished he could wipe that smug look off of Cy's face once and for all.

"What I do with my time is no concern of yours."

"It's fine. I know that when you get a chance to see Olivia, you usually function better. I just wanted to remind you that your ratings are up and lately things have been pretty quiet. Pretty soon 'America's Baby' will be born and I'd hate to have another scandal on our hands because some journalist catches wind that The President may actually be having an affair, with none other than his former fixer. I don't think I need to remind you why we have 'America's Baby' to begin with."

Cy stares at Fitz after speaking. Fitz clenches and unclenches his fists. He wanted to tell Cy that he knew what he was up to, but he held his tongue.

"Do you take pleasure in pointing out my faults, my mistakes, Cy? I thought you were supposed to be in my corner, but you grow more like Mellie every day. It's already enough I have to listen to her, but not you too."

Cyrus blanched at being compared to Mellie, which was Fitz's intent. He knew by making a comparison that he might shut Cy up for a while. Fitz continued,

"Now I appreciate your concern, but I'm a big boy. Are we finished? I was in the middle of something here."

Fitz looks at Cy coolly. Cyrus shakes his head, a little disoriented from Fitz being so calm, cool and collected and getting in the last word.

"No, Mr. President…I'll leave you too it."

Cyrus gets up from the chair. Fitz goes back to working on the documents on his desk without so much as a good-bye or 'Have a nice day.' Cyrus gives him one last look and quietly exits the Oval office. As he is walking back to his office deep in thought his cell phone rings.

"Cyrus Beene."

He instantly recognizes the voice on the other end of the line.

"Cyrus, we need to talk."

"I'll be there in 20 minutes."

Cyrus heads to his office to retrieve his coat and immediately leaves the White House.

* * *

She has arrived before him. She watched Cyrus approach her and take a seat on the bench.

"We have a problem."

Olivia said to Cy. She turned to look at him then. Cyrus stared at her waiting to hear what their predicament was.

"He knows something is going on."

Cyrus looked confused for a moment.

"I have a feeling we're not talking about David Rosen."

"Fitz overheard the two of you, you and Mellie the other night, arguing in your office. He's suspicious. He wants me to find out what you two are conspiring about."

Cyrus sat staring at Olivia for a second, the gears in his mind turning. She held his gaze. He knew of Olivia's deep feelings for Fitz. Had she betrayed them? Had she told him anything?

"What did you tell him?"

"C'mon Cy, I didn't tell him anything. I played dumb. I'm just as guilty as the two of you. I just told him I would try and find out what was going on."

Cyrus looked at Olivia for a long time trying to gauge whether she was telling the truth. He'd known her for a long time, hell he'd taught her and liked to take some of the credit for how amazing she was at what she did. He knows she has far exceeded even his teachings and has a few of her own tricks that didn't come from him. Would he be able to tell if she was lying to him? I guess for now he would just have to trust her, for now.

"Okay."

"I don't think he's just going to let this go."

Cyrus grunted.

"So now, not only do we have Rosen up our ass, but now Fitz is about to join him. Fucking great!"

Cyrus pinched the bridge of his nose.

"To top it off, James is the White House correspondent once again for one of the biggest media outlets. Maybe, I should just give him a big smushy baby."

"Do you ever wonder how simple our lives could be if we had chosen a different profession, something like teaching or being a doctor?"

Olivia asked him, as she watched people around the park.

"No point to thinking about the sliding door effect of what our lives could have been. What good does that do? This is what we decided and we have to face the music, let's just hope we won't have to pay the piper too."

He paused for a second joining Olivia in watching everyone go about their daily lives.

"We have to fix this Olivia. First we need to shut down David Rosen quickly. We need to switch game plans. I know you don't want Hollis to deal with the situation, but we have to figure out something fast. Do we know if Rosen has a price? Can he be bought?"

"No Cy. David is a boy scout. I know we live in a town, where everyone has a price, but he's actually one of the good ones. Trying to buy him will only make it worse…I'll fix this."

"Okay, I'll let you handle that your way. In the mean time, let's just keep the thing about Fitz between us. If we tell Mellie or anyone else right now, it could only make the situation worse. Better just to leave everyone else in the dark until sharing becomes absolutely necessary."

"Agreed."

Neither one is looking at the other. They both go back to watching people for a moment. Both considering in their heads what life would be like had they chosen different paths. After another minute or so Olivia gets up and walks away leaving Cy sitting on the bench.

* * *

Olivia walked back into the OPA office. Her exuberance over being back with Fitz and what they had shared last night had been short-lived when she realized she would need to tell Cy that Fitz was suspicious. She felt torn. She knew her allegiance to The Council, but she felt like she was betraying Fitz, by not coming clean to him, by not telling the truth. Could life ever just be simple?

She could hear the gang in the conference room going over something. A case must have come in. God, she needed time to think. She needed to come up with a different plan that would keep David from digging any further. Her phone rang breaking her away from her thoughts.

"Olivia Pope."

"He just contacted the head of security. I thought you said you had him under control?"

Olivia recognized Hollis' voice.

"I thought you said you were handling this?"

He questioned with anger in his voice.

"It's handled."

Olivia said seething.

"It better be or I will take matters into my own hands and deal with this how I see fit. I know you have a soft spot for Mr. Rosen so if you don't want to see him meet an untimely end I suggest you work a little faster."

All Olivia heard was dial tone as Hollis hung up without waiting for a response. She hated that she was in deep with him of all people. She shut her phone off and got up to search for Huck. She found him in his office. She shut the door behind her as she entered. Huck turned from the computer.

"Plans have changed. I need you to find someone to pose as head of security for Doyle Energy. David's made contact and we need to figure out what he knows and what he's after. He's no longer playing by the rules, so neither are we."

Huck nodded his head.

"I'm on it."

He turned back to his computer and furiously began to type. Olivia watched him for a second and then left his office. She walked down the hall to the conference room to see what everyone else was working on. She became embroiled in the new case for a few hours. It was starting to get late. She told everyone to go home and get some sleep. They would resume tomorrow.

Once Olivia got home she began to think about Fitz. For once she let her mind be unencumbered by the secrets she was keeping from him. She thought about last night and how good it had felt to just finally accept the fact that she needed him, not to mention the mind-blowing sex they had had. It was nice to come home and not feel alone. She knew they had a lot to discuss in terms of how they would make this work, but she was happy to live in the moment for a change. For now she wouldn't over think it, she would just enjoy it.

She prepared herself for bed, trying not to rush through things, but she did not want to miss his call. She laid back on the bed, feeling drowsy after her shower. She clicked on the TV to keep from closing her eyes. She yawned and checked the clock on her bedside table. She resumed watching CNN, the only thing she knew that would hold her interest and keep her from slipping into a coma. Twenty minutes later her phone began to ring. She felt a warmth pool in the pit of her stomach as she reached for the phone. Before she could say anything she heard,

"Hi beautiful."

Olivia's heart melted. She wouldn't mind being greeted like that always. She shook her head a little, she must be getting really tired. Let's not play those games. Although she was ecstatic at them being an us again she did not want to start living in a fantasy world where she believed that they would be able to talk or see each other often where those were words she might hear every day. She would be satisfied with what they were able to have. Hadn't that been her whole problem before? Wanting more than she could have? She told herself that she would be content with what they had because no one made her feel the way that Fitz did.

"Hi,"

She sighed somewhat dreamily.

He chuckled a little. Liv relaxed even further as she heard his easy laughter.

"What's so funny?"

She asked him, curious as to what was going on in his head that had caused that reaction.

"It's just, normally I have to tell you that it's a secure line before you start talking to me."

She smiled into the phone.

"I know I haven't always been easy. How do you put up with me?"

She asked in a playful tone.

"I knew you had your reasons…you make allowances when you love someone."

They both knew that the conversation had just taken a serious turn. Fitz waited for Liv to respond. Maybe he'd gone too quickly. The silence was a little awkward. He hated he couldn't see her pretty face, see her eyes and know what she was thinking. He didn't want to push her so he changed the subject.

"What are you wearing?"

He asked in his sexy baritone. He heard her let out a nervous breath followed by her light laughter. Fitz eased back in his chair and propped his feet on the desk. He would settle for light conversation tonight, but he knew they needed to have a serious talk. He wanted them to come to a decision on some things before Liv had the chance to change her mind again. Her giggle made his insides quiver.

"Fitz, not over the phone. I don't want to start something we can't finish."

Olivia teased. He smirked, thinking about her lying in bed as she spoke to him. He remembered how his mind had stayed on her constantly throughout the day.

"I've been thinking about you all day…last night was…"

"I know, me too."

She blushed as she thought about last night.

"I hope we can do it again soon."

"I do too. I just want us to be careful."

"Ugh, you sound like Cy. Don't be a wet blanket."

She sat up startled.

"Cyrus said something about us?"

"He knew that I came to see you last night, but it's nothing to worry about. This morning he was just concerned. Although, I'm sure most of the concern is just about him being able to stay in the White House for another term. I don't know who's worse, him or Mellie."

There was a comfortable silence that stretched between them for a minute.

"You're the only one I can trust."

At those words she felt horrible. He couldn't trust her. She had not been honest with him. The guilt ate at her. He was always giving her is all, everything, and here she was keeping secrets. She remembered how he had told her he wanted to know everything about her, but she had still shielded part of herself to keep those secrets and now those secrets threatened to undo his love. She felt tears spring to her eyes. A lump formed in her throat. She didn't want to lose him. If she told him the truth the fallout could be catastrophic, but if he found out from someone other than her she could lose him forever. What was she going to do?

"Liv…? You still there?"

She nodded at first forgetting that he couldn't see her. Then she realized she needed to answer verbally.

"Yes, I'm still here, but I need to go. It's getting late and we just got a new case in tonight, so I'll be up early working on that."

She could hear the disappointment in his voice as he spoke and she hated herself a little more for the white lie she told to end the conversation.

"Good night Liv. Sleep well."

"You too."

He hung up first. She slowly returned the phone to its cradle and turned on her side. What was she doing? She knew her job required her to bend/stretch the truth, sometimes tell half-truths, but this felt wrong. It was already bad enough that their relationship had already been built on so much that should have caused it to crumble ages ago, but yet here they were. Did she really want to taint and soil what was good between them with keeping secrets? She sighed heavily. She had to make a choice and soon.

* * *

Hope you all enjoyed this chapter. I know it's not as scintillating as the previous three chapters, but then I was reminded that every chapter can't be a gem, but I needed to address some of the things brought up in the last episode and start to get closer to answering some questions. I guess the biggest question right now is will Olivia come clean to Fitz about all her dirty little secrets or keep them on the shelf for him to find on his own? Guess you'll have to wait and see.


	9. Chapter 9

A few weeks had passed and although they only got to see each other sporadically, Fitz was in heaven. Olivia was still trying to uncover the mystery surrounding Mellie and Cy's late night get together, but he was sure that she would have some news soon. They still had yet to discuss their future. He knew that Liv kept trying to delay the inevitable. He didn't understand why she was so scared. She knew the way he felt. He would do anything for her. It had been nearly a week since they had been able to see each other. They had talked on the phone every night. Fitz had tried to coerce Liv into talking dirty on the phone, but every time they attempted to have phone sex Liv would get a serious case of the giggles. He had finally given up and just enjoyed their witty banter that sometimes flirted at being sexy.

Liv had been adamant that they be very careful about his visits. He would have come as often as he could, but Liv made sure that his visits didn't form into a routine or pattern that could be detected. He also tried never to take the same route to her place back-to-back in case of paparazzi following him. As much as he tried to be discreet when he left the White House, he still had to be followed by a detail of Secret Service agents, an ambulance and a sniper which made it damn near impossible to be covert. Thankfully, in a town like D.C., where everyone had a big security detail, it allowed him to blend a little better.

To make matters worse, Mellie's pregnancy was nearing its end. Pretty soon he would have to suspend all visits to Liv to remain close to home so in the event Mellie went into labor he wouldn't have to explain why he was not close by. Mellie had insisted on still taking part in events and other engagements until she absolutely had to forego public appearances. She ate up the adoration she received from the American public. Too bad they didn't know her like he did. Their act in public had become second nature to him, sometimes he felt like part of some old comedy routine. Maybe if he lost his second term, he and Mellie could take their act on the road. They could have a Vegas show: Ex-president and his battle-ax of a wife perform nightly pretending they are the quintessential, happy American couple. He suppressed the urge to smirk as he sat behind Mellie on the dais. He was out supporting her at some women's health rally that she had made her latest platform. Today he was playing the doting, caring husband. He applauded as needed, his introductory speech had been littered with high praise and tender phrases as he described his wife and now he did his obligatory look of aw-shucks, we're still in love after all these years. Much of the crowd swooned over his actions. He wanted to tell them not to look over the fence; everything's not always what it appears. He fought the urge to look at his watch. It's not that he didn't want to be here to support the issues these women faced, but he got tired of being on all the time, but he knew he sounded like some spoiled, pampered rich guy complaining about having to greet his adoring public. He shouldn't complain, after all, tonight he got to see Liv. This time he genuinely smiled at Mellie as he held that thought in his head.

The rally finally wrapped up and the Secret Service hustled them back to the vehicle. They both threw a quick wave to the crowd before climbing into the car. As they settled in Mellie spoke,

"Thank you. I appreciate you coming out to support this cause and…for supporting me."

He was a little stunned, it had been a while since she had said anything pleasant to him, let alone said anything that displayed gratitude to him.

"You're welcome."

Fitz continued reading the paper. Mellie rubbed her baby bump and looked out the window as the car made the trip back to the White House.

Fitz did not want there to be any further conversation. He still did not trust Mellie and he didn't want her trying to make nice with him. As much as he wanted his night with Liv to be one of pleasure, he knew he would have to get her to tell him if there was anything she had discovered about Cy and Mellie.

* * *

Olivia felt awful having to declare her own little mini war with David, but it was for his own good. When she had confronted him on breaking the rules it had been like a Mexican standoff. Neither one of them willing to concede or admit anything. She had just come back from the vacant building where they were carrying out their surveillance of David. Huck had found one of his old CIA buddies to help with the operation.

She and Huck shared a look as she entered the office. It's amazing how much they didn't need words to communicate. She went in her office and shut the door. She stood in front of her window looking out at the view. She wished she could say she felt more relaxed than she had in weeks, but the situation with Fitz while good, was hard. She knew it was the guilt cookies she had been eating ever since the night they got back together. Why did their reunion have to be marred by all these secrets? She knew Fitz could tell something was wrong, plus her refusal to talk about their future after three weeks had made it pretty evident. She didn't know how to discuss a future when there were all of these other things hanging in the air, things Fitz didn't know. As far as he was concerned they were just fine, but she knew better.

She sighed as she turned to her desk and sat down. She moved papers around on her desk trying to attempt to look busy as she thought. She wanted to be excited about seeing him tonight, but lately every time they talked, every time she saw him she was plagued by the secrets she was dragging around, that stood like a barrier between them. If she told him, how would he respond? If she didn't tell him and he inadvertently found out on his own, wouldn't that be worse? She bit her bottom lip in frustration.

"Is everything alright, Liv?"

Olivia looked up at the intrusion. Hadn't she shut her door behind her? Abby stood in her doorway looking at her. Just great. Olivia straightened up in her seat.

"Everything's good."

She eyed Abby. Lately, things had not been the same between them. She hadn't confronted Abby about conspiring with the enemy let alone fraternizing with him. That she could have forgiven. Hadn't Quinn fallen for do-gooder journalist Gideon during the Amanda Tanner case? She could have forgiven Abby for just sleeping with the enemy, but she knew Abby was trying to feed David information. She wondered just how deep their feelings ran, because she planned to put Abby's loyalties to the test. She'd had the plan concocted for a while now.

"It's good that you're here. I need you to deliver something."

Abby walked towards Olivia's desk. She had a slight smile on her face as she reached for the file in Olivia's hand.

"Let me write the address down."

Olivia bent her head over her pen as she wrote out the address on a post-it note.

She looked back up into Abby's eyes as she handed it to her.

"I'll take care of this right away."

Abby left Olivia's office. Olivia heard her grabbing her keys and purse before leaving the office. As she heard the ding of the elevator opening on the floor, she knew exactly when Abby had departed. She picked up her cell and hit a number programmed into her phone.

"She just left here."

That's all she said as she hung up the phone. Liv believed in her gut that Abby would make the right decision and her gut was rarely ever wrong.

* * *

Abby walked down the sidewalk, the file burning her hand. She was itching to know if what Olivia had her delivering was info that might help David. There was only a small part of her that felt guilt over going behind Olivia's back, but she had to know what was in the file.

She finally walked into the nearest building and found a tiny alcove to stand in as she perused the file. She knew that the information contained within could seriously help David, but knew that it could also hurt Olivia. For the first time in a long time she was torn. Olivia had been there to help her out of a bad marriage. She had seen not only the physical bruises that had lingered long after helping her out of her broken and abusive marriage, but she had been privy to the emotional scars as well. Olivia had helped put her back together. She had saved her life. It wasn't that long ago that she had told Olivia that she would gladly follow her over a cliff. What was she going to do? This thing with David was so new. She felt like she'd rushed headlong into it after so long of being without a man. In many ways David, reminded her of Olivia, always trying to right a wrong, save the day. They both wore white hats. Lately, Abby had started to believe that Olivia's white hat wasn't so white anymore. Although she knew that Olivia kept secrets, kept them in the dark, did she really believe that Olivia would do something harmful or evil? She knew that she had betrayed her somewhat already, but it was fixable. She could repair the damage, but if she crossed this line right now, she wasn't so sure. She was in the middle of a dilemma. She tucked the papers back into the file and left the building. She was so oblivious to her surroundings and everyone else as she continued to chew on the information she had just gathered and what decision she would come to that she missed the man taking pictures of her across the street. To anyone else he would have looked like a tourist, but if Abby had been alert, she would have known that the man was far from that. She would have known him for what he was, a spook.

* * *

Later that night, Olivia paced the living room of her apartment waiting for Fitz to arrive. She was nervous. She was still torn, still unsure if she was going to tell him the truth. She hadn't seen him in a week and didn't know if she wanted to ruin what time she did have with him. How would he react? Would he understand her actions? Why she had done it? She had always believed in him. She didn't want to see him lose his opportunity to be great because some asshole with a lot of power had corrupted his campaign.

She was sure she was wearing her carpet thin by how many trips she had taken back and forth across her living room. Her doorbell rang, breaking her from her deep thoughts. She hesitantly answered the door. He always seemed to take her breath away every time she saw him. He came in and wrapped her in his arms after he shut the door. He crushed her to him. She breathed in his scent as she shut her eyes and just let herself be held. She didn't want this to end. She held him just as tightly. Finally he broke away and grabbed her by the hand leading her to the sofa.

"I've missed you."

Fitz said pulling her into his side. He kissed the top of her head and inhaled the smell of her shampoo.

"I missed you too."

She said tracing circles into his chest. She had laid her head on his shoulder. The next thing she knew he had her on her back pressed into the sofa. His hands had removed his jacket and were now unbuttoning her blouse so that he could cup her breasts. Olivia got caught up in the moment and began to unbutton his shirt. She moaned into his mouth. He did not let up on the assault of her body. He kissed her like a starving man. He finally left her mouth to kiss and suck on the spot on her neck. Having a break from his kisses brought her to her senses. She shut her eyes for a second as she was taken under another wave of desire that snaked through her body. His tongue was making her brain fuzzy. She knew she couldn't let this continue.

"Wait…stop…please stop…"

Olivia said in between his kisses. She gently pushed him away from her body and groaned at the loss. It was hard for her to stop what she knew they both wanted, but she had to. She couldn't let this lie continue. Olivia still lay between Fitz and the sofa. His shirt was unbuttoned, as was hers. They hadn't gotten very far into their foreplay. She looked into his eyes. Fitz's head was still swimming with his passion, his lips stained from her lipstick.

"I can't do this. I have to tell you something but you may hate me afterwards."

Fitz's head cleared a little.

"Livvie, nothing you could tell me could make me hate you."

He caressed her cheek and leaned down to kiss her again. His lips touched hers for a brief moment before she pushed him away again. If she got carried away again she would never tell him the truth and she couldn't keep living with this guilt. She would suffer the consequences, but she didn't want anything lingering between them. She pushed him away so she could sit up. Fitz looked frustrated as he sat up.

"Liv, what's going on?"

Her chest heaved with the weight of what she was about to say.

"It's about Mellie and Cy."

"Then it can wait," he said, making a move to lay Liv back down on the sofa. She braced her hands against his chest, stopping him.

"No, it can't."

She paused taking a deep breath.

"It can't wait because…I'm part of the secret they're keeping."

She looked at him and swallowed. Fitz quickly sobered and stared at Olivia, not quite sure if he'd heard her correctly.

"How are you a part of their secret?"

He felt his chest tightening, knowing that whatever Olivia was about to reveal could and most likely would change their relationship. She still didn't make a move to say anything, just stared at him.

"Liv, what's going on? What are you talking about?"

Part of him wanted to tell her not to speak. Part of him wanted to just push her back on the couch and crush her mouth with his and fuck her all night long. Ride out the anger that was slowly building inside of him. What had she done? Olivia blinked and licked her lip before finally speaking.

"I want to tell you everything."

She began to tell him of Hollis and Cytron, and how software that had been created for slot machines was soon shown to work on voting machines as well. She told him about Quinn's boyfriend who had helped develop the software and then been killed along with some other Cytron employees and how Quinn had been framed. She told him that Hollis had somehow been able to get the software used during his election to ensure Fitz's victory and was believed to have secured the 4,359 votes that allowed Fitz to win. She told him how Hollis had used his long relationship with Mellie's father and the fact that he had dirt on him that could send him to jail to blackmail them into helping with the cover up. That he had threatened to go to the press and say that Mellie had asked him to do it to secure Fitz's future as the president in exchange for favors that would help Doyle Energy. Mellie had come to Cyrus and her with the story after he had been voted into office. There was no way they could let the story get out. He would immediately be impeached and ridiculed by the scandal that would have surely come. Shortly after is when the explosion had happened that happened to kill anyone within the company that knew of what the software could be used for. They believed that Hollis had been responsible and had done it to cover his tracks. Olivia had gotten Verna involved once she knew they needed to find a scapegoat. Verna had been responsible for keeping Quinn from taking the fall since they all knew she was innocent. She told him of The Council and how they had banded together to keep the secret to protect his presidency.

As she finished her tale Fitz sat in stunned silence. He couldn't believe what he was hearing. If he had been standing he would have needed to take a seat. He needed a stiff drink. He couldn't look at her.

"Fitz…please say something, anything."

"So, you mean to tell me that I may not have actually won the election that night, that I'll never be quite sure that the American public actually voted for me. I may have stolen the presidency from Reston?"

He waited for her to answer.

"Answer me Liv!"

Fitz yelled finally turning his eyes on her.

Olivia jumped at his raised voice and tone. She nodded, as tears started to form in her eyes. This was going worse than she thought it would.

"You, Mellie, Cy, Hollis Doyle and Supreme Court Justice Verna Thornton make up The Council?"

Fitz hung his head.

"I need time to process this. I don't even think I fully understand the magnitude of everything you just said."

Fitz stood up buttoning up his shirt, shaking his head. His head swirled from her words. Liv stood up as well. She didn't know whether to try and comfort him, offer him reassurance, she was at a loss.

"You realize that if anyone found out about this that you could all go to jail. My reputation could be called into question. Do you honestly think no one would believe that I didn't know?"

His voice shook as the gravity of the situation set in.

"I've got to get out of here."

He picked up his suit jacket ready to walk away from her.

"I love you."

Olivia said through her tears. He turned around to face her, disdain plainly written in his features.

"I wanted to tell you the truth because I didn't want there to be anything standing in between us. Not anymore…"

Fitz put his hand up to stop her. Her eyes were glossy from her tears as she looked at him.

"You say those words now? After dropping a bombshell like the one you just did, you choose this time to say those words?"

He looked exasperated, angry, hurt, bewildered. His face was a mixed bag of emotions.

"Liv, I've been waiting a lifetime to hear those words from you and you go and say them after telling me you've been keeping secrets. The one person that I'd trusted helped to cover up something that could make my whole life a lie…"

Fitz sighed and ran his hand through his hair before continuing. His voice wavered.

"I don't want to hate you, because despite everything that's happen tonight…I still love you. Maybe that makes me a fool. But, don't make a bigger ass out of me by using those words to try and soften the blow or make me forgive you, you're better than that, we, should be better than that."

Fitz had tears in his eyes as he finished. He looked so sad, so defeated in that moment that it broke Olivia's heart even further. What had she done? Would they be able to come back from this?

Fitz turned his back on Liv and was about to walk away when she grabbed his arm. Fitz flinched at her touch. Liv drew her hand back. Tears continued to slide down her face.

"Fitz, please…"

He still had his back to her as he warred within himself whether to go or stay. He had been truthful when he said he still loved her, but right now he could not look her in the eye. He hated to see her cry, but he couldn't comfort her right now. He knew if he turned around he would be undone. He needed space from her. Without turning around, without a word, Fitz walked out of the living room leaving Olivia standing alone. She heard the door close as Fitz left her apartment.

Olivia stood in the center of her living room, her chest heaving with the silent sobs that had not quite reached her mouth. She let out a loud wail. She collapsed onto the sofa holding her head in her hands. She may have driven him away forever. Her body convulsed so violently as she cried out her grief. She laid there soaking the cushion of her sofa with her tears. She curled into the fetal position after an hour of heavy crying and finally fell into a deep sleep.


	10. Chapter 10

On the ride back to the White House Fitz restlessly moved around in his seat. Tears had gathered at the corners of his eyes. He'd hated to leave her that way. His emotions were so mixed up. He was so angry with her. Just when he thought that things were about to go well for them. Why was life so unfair? He rested his elbow on the ledge of the car window. He bit his finger as he stared out the window, to keep himself from cursing out loud. He needed an outlet for the smoldering rage that simmered right below the surface. The exterior that masked his all-consuming fury was quickly coming undone. He was like a caged animal wanting to get out.

As soon as the car pulled up to the White House he walked a direct path to the Oval. He slammed the door shut and went straight for the scotch. He poured a glass full and knocked it back. He poured a second one and downed that one just as quickly. The third glass he poured sloshed slightly over his hand. He carried the drink as he loosened his tie. He walked over to the sofa and dropped his body onto it. The amber liquid burned his throat going down and did nothing to assuage his wrath. He sat on the sofa staring into space as his mind played back tonight's events. The more he thought, the angrier he grew. He emptied his cup for the third time. He got up to refill it. His hand shook with the violence that threatened to overtake him and before he knew it he had hurled the glass across the room. It shattered against the wall and splintered into shards. He felt destructive. He wanted to tear his office apart, but what would that solve. He breathed heavily with the exertions of his anger. He slowly slid down the wall as his rage was replaced by the hurt he felt, the betrayal at the hands of the woman he loved. He let the tears flow freely then, the scotch helped to push his emotions further over the edge and make him weak. His brain was foggy from the effects of the alcohol and his over-fraught nerves. He held his head in his hands as he cried.

That's where Cy would find him the next morning, passed out on the floor of the Oval, snoring softly.

Fitz could feel someone shaking him. It took his mind a second to swim up through the layers of sleep and booze to regain consciousness. Once he did he could feel the pounding and throbbing in his head. He looked up into the face of Cy as he clutched his head. His brain felt like it was on fire.

"Mr. President, is everything okay? Why did you sleep here on the floor?"

Fitz could see all the unasked questions on Cy's face.

All the memories from last night came flooding back and with it the realization of Cy's involvement with the cover-up. He attempted to stand up trying to back away from Cy like Cy could hurt him.

"Get out."

"Mr. President?!"

Cy questioned, puzzled at Fitz's odd behavior.

"I'm just trying to make sure you're alright. What happened?"

Cy took a couple steps back from Fitz, unsure why his presence agitated him, but he wanted to keep him at ease. He's eyes had taken in the shattered glass on the floor, along with the less than half full scotch bottle and knew there was trouble before he had woken Fitz.

"Mr. President, I need to get you to the private residence before the press corps sees you like this. I wouldn't want them talking. Will you let me help you get to the residence?"

Cy spoke to him as if speaking to an unruly child.

"Cy, I have a hangover, I'm not daft."

"My mistake sir, seeing as how only a fool would put himself in a situation that would cause tongues to wag, which wouldn't be an issue if you weren't the leader of the free world."

If Fitz had still been inebriated he's sure at this moment he would have punched Cy, decorum be damned.

"I can make it on my own. Just leave me alone."

Fitz headed to the door, a little wobbly at first, but before opening the door he composed himself and walked out the door without giving a hint to the state he was in. Cy stood staring after him, still perplexed as to why Fitz was giving him such attitude. James, his wife was known to be a queen when upset, he didn't need that behavior from Fitz as well. Cy blew out a breath.

* * *

Olivia could hear a persistent knocking. She lifted her head from the couch cushion. Someone was at her front door. The light hurt her eyes as she sat up. She had not made it to her bed. As she slowly began to wake up, little by little, last night came back to her. The knocking wasn't going to stop. She had to answer the door. She did not want company. Not now. She checked herself in the mirror on the way to the door. She looked like death warmed over. There was nothing she could do right now. She looked through the peephole and then opened the door.

Harrison thrust a hot beverage container at her as he stepped into her apartment.

"It's after 9am and you're usually at the office at 8am or you've at least checked in. I was concerned so I came over."

He took in her appearance.

"It looks like it's a good thing that I did."

Olivia's bottom lip began to quiver. In the past, Stephen would have been the one to come over and inquire after her. Harrison noticed and slowly stepped toward her and put his arm over her shoulder guiding her to the sofa. He sat down with her and took the drink from her hands placing it on the coffee table.

"We all need someone to take care of us. Who's taking care of you Liv? Let me be there for you. I'm more than just your employee. You don't have to talk about anything if you don't want to, but I'm here."

Olivia leaned on Harrison and began to cry. Even despite all the tears she had shed last night, she found that the pain was till so fresh and she still had so much grieving to do. Harrison leaned back against the sofa and just let her sob her heart out.

* * *

Fitz had come up to the residence. He sat on the edge of the bed in the bedroom that he had occupied for the last month. He felt so tired and weary. Plus the hangover didn't help. He rubbed the back of his head. He hoped a shower would help clear his head and help him to think about how to handle all the new information he received last night. He stripped down leaving his clothes on the floor as he walked into the bathroom and started the shower. He stood under the warm spray and just let it wake his body up. He put his hand over his heart and rubbed as he remembered Liv's face right before he had turned his back on her. He winces at the memory. What was he going to do about this whole ugly mess they were all in, because like it or not, he was now a part of it. He ran his hands through his hair pushing the sopping wet mass back from his face.

It wasn't just the situation he was thinking about. How were he and Liv supposed to move past this? Could they move past this? She should have just come to him the minute she knew. He could expect something like this from the others, but from her. He was trying to look at her decision to keep the secret from every angle. He knew how much protecting him and his presidency meant to her. He'd seen her make decisions based on it before, usually less than savory ones, ones that kept them apart. He loved her, more than he thought he would ever be capable of loving another person with the exception of his children. He didn't want to be angry with her, but he was, and he wasn't sure when he would stop being upset. He needed her for once to put them ahead of duty, responsibility, the greater good. She had finally said those words that he had been longing to hear, but it had not been the way he had long imagined. Why had it taken this situation to force her to say those words? He didn't doubt she meant them, but he would have preferred her just voluntarily telling him because she wanted him to know, not because there was something precipitating her to say the words. First things first though, he had to deal with The Council crisis before he could deal with the relationship crisis.

Sometime later, Fitz sat at his desk. He was pondering the situation with The Council. Fitz wanted to put them all off their game, so he knew he had to call her in order to set things in motion for his plan. He sat at his desk staring at the phone for long minutes. He finally picked up the phone.

"I need a secure line."

* * *

Olivia was grateful, yet slightly embarrassed for crying on Harrison's shoulder. He had asked nothing of her. Once she had finished she had just rested there in the comfort of his embrace. After a few more minutes she scooted away from him to the edge of the sofa and began to wipe her face. She didn't look at him.

"Thank you."

"No need."

Harrison scooted to the end of the sofa as well.

"What now? What do you need?"

Olivia finished wiping her face before responding.

"You may not like it."

Olivia looked into Harrison's eyes.

"Liv, I know that there are secrets that you keep and things that can't be said, but I trust you. I know that despite whatever you may ask of me, the ends justify the means. Whatever you need."

Olivia nodded and preceded to tell Harrison about the plan she had concocted for Abby and the part she needed him to play in seeing the plan be successful. Once they finished talking Harrison put on his jacket as he headed for the door. He turned to Liv before walking out the door.

"Consider it handled."

After he had left, Olivia went to take a shower. She wished the water could wash all of her problems and pain down the drain. While the burden of the secret had been lifted from her, it had been replaced with the pain and uneasiness of not knowing whether Fitz would forgive her. She wanted more than anything for things to be right between them again. She pulled on her robe after her shower and walked to the kitchen to make some tea. As the tea was brewing she heard her cell phone ring. She ignored it, but it began to ring again. She finally went into the living room to retrieve it and noticed the unknown caller. Her breath caught in her throat for a second and on the third ring she answered without speaking.

"Liv…"

She closed her eyes at the sound of his voice.

"Fitz…"

At the sound of her voice he fought the urge to ask if she was all right. The niceties would have to wait.

Olivia gripped the phone tightly waiting for him to continue.

"I need you to call a meeting for The Council. I don't care what you have to tell them to get everyone assembled, but you need to do it tonight."

Fitz's tone was cold and formal. Olivia clutched the lapels of her robe in her hand. She gulped as she realized he wasn't calling to make up or talk about them. She swallowed as she fought back the tears that were threatening to spill over.

"Tonight?" her voice shook slightly as the emotion crept into her voice threatening to give her away. She cleared her throat.

Fitz felt like an ass. He could hear her struggling, he'd heard the hope in her voice when she first answered. He leaned his elbow on his desk as he pinched the bridge of his nose. He shut his eyes before responding. He kept his voice cold and detached as he responded.

"You better make it happen. I'll call you back in a few hours to get the time and location. Do not tell anyone that I know. Are we clear?"

She nodded her head as she responded.

"Yes."

A single tear slipped down her cheek as she was answered with the click of the phone being hung up on the other end and then the dial tone. She gulped back the sob wanting to rip itself from her body. She did not have time to cry anymore, not now. She needed to call everyone. She hurriedly got dressed and made her way to the office.

* * *

Everyone had agreed to meet so far. Few had questioned the urgency and agreed to show up at the designated location and hour. Her last call was to Hollis. The phone rung loudly in her ear, as she waited impatiently for Hollis to pick up.

"Hollis Doyle."

She knew there was no need to introduce herself.

"We need to meet tonight, it's urgent."

The tone of his voice changed, almost to a growl.

"What's this about?"

"You know I cannot discuss anything over the phone. Everyone else has already agreed."

"Fine."

Hollis hung up loudly in her ear. She didn't want to admit that she was doubly nervous about tonight. She was nervous about The Council finding out that she had told Fitz and she was nervous about being in his presence.

She was pacing in her office when she heard a knock on the door. She looked up to see Harrison standing on the other side of the door. She motioned for him to come in.

"I just wanted to check on you."

"I'm fine," Olivia stated still pacing the floor.

Harrison steps into her path and forces her to look at him.

"Liv, don't condescend to me. I know there are things you prefer to keep to yourself. I'm not asking you to spill your guts, but don't tell me everything's okay when it isn't…I'm here to help. Let me be here for you."

Olivia nods her head at him. Her phone begins to ring. She knows it is Fitz calling.

"I have to take this."

Harrison nods his understanding and closes her door on the way out. Olivia answers her phone.

"Are we all set for tonight?"

"Everyone will be at the meeting. It's at 8pm in the Capitol."

"Okay."

Olivia hung up the phone and walked over to the window. The sun had already begun to set. When was he going to tell her? When was he going to break the news to her that he no longer wanted to be with her? She held her tears in check. She knew she'd done the right thing by telling him. As they say, no good deed goes unpunished.

* * *

Olivia was the first one to arrive for the meeting; she was apprehensive to say the least. Again she paced the room waiting for the others to arrive. Verna arrived next, quickly followed by Cyrus. No one said a word as they came in and took their seats. Olivia still continued pacing as Mellie walked in and took a seat. Olivia could see she was grossly swollen in the last month of her pregnancy. After another 10 minutes Hollis entered the room. Everyone turned their attention to one another, but then realized that Olivia had not sat down. Verna looked at Olivia puzzled.

"Take a seat dear. Shouldn't we begin?"

Olivia looked toward the door as if she hadn't heard Verna, waiting for Fitz's entrance. She checked her watch. At that precise moment is when she heard the knob turn. Everyone's head whipped towards the door to see who would be intruding on their secret meeting. As they all saw who was entering the room, they all stood, even Mellie tried to raise herself from the chair. Cyrus was the first to speak.

"Mr. President."

He looked angrily at Olivia for a second before returning his attention to Fitz. Fitz came in and closed the door. Olivia looked at him nervously then returned her eyes to the carpet. Hollis stood looking down at the table shaking his head and chuckling to himself.

"What did you do Ms. Pope?"

His steely gaze landed on her then. She still continued to stare at the floor. Fitz looked at Liv for a second before moving his eyes to Hollis.

"That's enough Hollis. Why don't you take a seat. All of you, sit down."

Fitz motions for everyone to sit down, while he remains standing. As Olivia is taking her seat, Cyrus whispers harshly under his breath to her,

"You and I need to talk."

Cyrus smooths out his tie as he sits back down in his chair. Verna squeezes Olivia's hand under the table to reassure her that everything will be okay. Olivia looks up at her for a second. Verna gives her an imperceptible nod and small smile. Everyone's eyes, except Olivia's are riveted on Fitz as he commands their attention and begins to speak.

"My presence here tells you that I am now in the know about The Council and how it came to be. I can't say that I was happy to hear about the events that led up to this point or the methods used to orchestrate said events."

Fitz fixes Hollis with a cold stare before continuing. Hollis doesn't bat an eye and continues to sit there looking like a saint.

"The point is that I know now and I won't be kept in the dark any longer. We all need each other to make sure this doesn't get out, so you can either have me as an ally or an enemy. Not that I'm really giving you any choice in the matter."

No one says anything as they all cut their eye at each other, but the looks they shoot at Olivia are filled with spite. The only one who doesn't glare daggers at her is Verna, who seems to be looking at her with pity.

"Well, that's all for tonight gang. Now that we all know where we stand I look forward to the next meeting. You're all free to go."

Fitz's voice is dripping with sarcasm as he concludes. Chairs scrape the ground as people push away from the table. Hollis had quickly left before anyone else, almost overturning his chair in his attempt to make a quick getaway. Mellie walks by the back of Olivia's chair on her way out.

"I should have known that you would be the one to talk and here everyone thought I was the weak link. That's what happens when you let your heart rule your head."

Fitz stops her on her way out.

"I would think my wife would have more concern for the well being of our child. You shouldn't be running around all hours of the night in your condition. Some people could see you as an unfit mother. I'd hate for your adoring public to see you in a less than favorable light."

Mellie is clearly angry with Fitz for chastising her in front of everyone, especially with the veiled threat, but knows she is in enough trouble as it is so she stalks past him as best she can for being 8 months pregnant. Verna pats Olivia on the shoulder as she is leaving.

"Phone me tomorrow, kiddo."

She smiles at the president as she walks past him. Cy is the last one to leave the two of them alone. Without looking at Olivia, Cy stands by her chair. He taps his foot out of agitation, his fists are shoved into his pant's pockets.

"You and I have a lot to discuss. Tomorrow."

He doesn't give her time to respond. He goes to leave the room and Fitz's words stop him.

"Cy, you and I have a lot to talk about tomorrow."

Cy stops, looking at the ground. He and Fitz are shoulder to shoulder. He looks up at Fitz's profile.

"Yes sir, Mr. President."

He exits the room, leaving Fitz and Olivia alone in the room.

Fitz looks up then, from where he is leaning against the wall.

"Still here, Ms. Pope?"

Olivia has her hands folded across her chest, still seated in her chair. She looks over at Fitz. His expression is so cool. He's never looked at her that way before. Olivia doesn't realize it is only an act. She gets up and comes towards him. Fitz stands with his hands in his pockets and watches her walk towards him. He'd put his hands in his pockets so that he wouldn't be tempted to touch her. What is that he sees in her eyes? Defeat? Resignation? Regret? He's seen those looks before, on his own face.

"Why don't you just do it?"

"Do what?"

He searches her face.

"Tell me you don't want to be with me anymore. Just get it over with."

Olivia can't bring herself to look at him so she is staring at a button on his shirt. She can feel the tears stinging her eyes. If she looks at him the floodgates will open and she won't be able to stop them. She refuses to cry in front of him if he is about to break things off with her. She bites her lip waiting for the words to come. Fitz looks down at her. He wants so badly to crush her mouth in a kiss, but he remains stoic. He knows he must stay cool and detached.

"I don't walk away as easily as others, Ms. Pope."

Her eyes flash upwards and look directly into his. She knows the dig is meant for her. Fitz sees the hurt in her eyes and bites his tongue. The mask he wears not betraying the real emotion hidden underneath. They stare briefly at one another and then Fitz leans up off the wall for a moment invading Olivia's personal space. He breathes her in for a second without her noticing. Fitz leaves the room leaving Olivia once again standing alone. Olivia stares at the empty space he just occupied trying to figure out what exactly Fitz's intentions are.

* * *

I just want to thank everyone again for reading the story and for the awesome comments that you leave time and time again. I can't tell you how much I appreciate it. I do listen to your comments. Many of you had wanted Liv to tell Fitz the truth so I acquiesced. I hope you continue to enjoy the story.


	11. Chapter 11

Olivia knew that she had a long day ahead. She knew she had a lot of explaining to do. She would face this head on, she was never one to cower or run from a situation. She made her bed and now she had to lie in it. She needed to put Fitz out of her mind for the time being. Cyrus had called her this morning and told her to meet him at 3pm. They weren't meeting in the park so she knew he wanted to be able to vent his spleen on her in private. His phone call left no room for argument. Normally she would have given as good as she got, but she knew that she deserved a little of his wrath for not keeping her word. She knew how she would feel if the shoe were on the other foot.

Currently, she was on her way to sit with Verna. She left the office headed to the hospital. As Olivia entered the room where Verna received her chemo she noticed the older woman was not flipping through a magazine as she usually did. Olivia knew she owed Verna an explanation. She sat in the seat not meeting Verna's gaze for a moment. When she looked up she noticed that Verna's eyes were on her. Again she had that feeling of being reprimanded by her mother. Everything kind of rushed out.

"I know that I messed up by telling him, but I just couldn't keep holding onto these secrets. They were choking the life out of me every time I spoke to him, every time we were together. I had to tell him. I just…"

Verna put her hands up.

"Whoa, whoa, kid, take it easy. I'm not going to bludgeon you to death for being honest with the man you love."

Verna looked at Olivia for a second before continuing.

"I can't imagine the price you paid for telling the truth. Just because we're honest, doesn't mean things work out the way we want them to. I don't want to beat you up anymore than you've probably already done to yourself and I'm sure Mr. Wonderful isn't making it easy on you. I also know the tongue lashing that Cyrus is waiting to give you. I figured you didn't need all of that from me too."

Olivia made to say something, happy tears forming in her eyes over Verna's response.

"Now before you go getting all mushy on me. Know that I was a little upset with you. I don't like to be ambushed, a heads up would have been nice. I know there would have been no talking you out of telling him, but you could have told me."

Olivia finally speaks then, a smile on her face as she blinks back the tears.

"I wasn't sure I was going to tell him until I did, to be honest…Oh Verna, thank you for understanding."

Olivia knows not to say too much and get sentimental. She knows Verna doesn't like to get too sappy, which is one of the reasons that they always dealt so well together. Verna reaches her hand out and Olivia grabs it and squeezes it. Verna squeezes back then pats Olivia's hand with her free hand.

"I hope the two of you can patch things up. You deserve some happiness. I know it's not easy to always keep secrets from the ones that you love. Take it from this old broad."

She pats Olivia's hand one more time and then lets go. Olivia is a little saddened. She knows that Verna is speaking from experience. Verna has been divorced for some time and the marriage never resulted in children. Verna is alone, but Olivia will make sure she knows that she does not have to face her mortality alone. They relax into a comfortable silence and resume what they usually do during these sessions together.

* * *

Across town in the Oval, Fitz and Cyrus are having their own showdown.

"Mr. President, it is my job to keep you out of things, situations that could make you look bad, cause a scandal or lose favor with the American people. I needed you to have deniable plausibility in the event this ever came to light. If the press or God forbid the Democratic Party even had an inkling that you knew, they would have a field day. They wouldn't hesitate to put your head on a spike and parade you around for all to see before they mounted it outside the White House gates. I couldn't allow that to happen. You will just have to be mad at me."

Cyrus stands in front of Fitz's desk looking at him as he speaks.

"Whatever needs to be done for this administration I will do. I take my job very seriously."

"Cy, do you hear yourself? Most people would say the only way something like this stays hidden is if people die…"

Fitz looks at Cyrus closely. He knows what Cyrus is capable of and is aware of the fact that Cyrus may still have been involved in Amanda Tanner's death. Just how far would Cyrus go to protect him? The thought makes Fitz uneasy. Cyrus holds up his hands in mock indignation.

"Sir, I'm offended. If someone has met an untimely end it hasn't been at my hand. I can't say the same thing for Hollis Doyle."

Fitz looks at Cyrus speechless for a moment. He's not quite sure what to say. Olivia had warned him about Cyrus and he had never really listened before, but something told him he did not want to find himself on the other side of Cyrus's fury. He would have to watch him.

"Just remember whose administration this is and who you work for, Cy. I won't be kept in the dark any longer, so if you want to keep your job you seem to be so fond of…remember that."

Cyrus and Fitz hold each other's gaze for a moment as Cyrus gauges the seriousness of Fitz's words. He realizes that Fitz does in fact mean business. He's always liked Fitz and as much as he respects him, he knows he doesn't have the stomach for the things that Cyrus is willing to get himself involved in for the good of this administration, but that's okay, that's what he was here for.

"Yes, Mr. President."

* * *

Afternoon was finally upon her. Olivia had been happy things had gone so well with Verna, but she had no delusions about her meeting with Cyrus. This could get ugly. Olivia arrived at their meeting location. As soon as she opened the door she was greeted by Cyrus' bulldog expression. They said nothing for minutes, both just staring at each other.

Cyrus had been her teacher, mentor, colleague, cohort and friend. She was unsure if that last one was still true. She knew he was angry with her, and rightly so. He had every right to be. He finally spoke,

"Do you know what you've done? We don't know what Hollis is liable to do. Fitz's involvement now makes things very complicated."

Liv stood there taking Cyrus' verbal assault like a child being scolded by a parent.

"What were you thinking Liv? I taught you better than that. You never used to be one to let emotion or feelings get in the way. You've allowed your judgment to be clouded…because you call yourself being in love with him."

His last words made her look up. Was she that transparent? Well, what other reason would cause her to commit career suicide?

"You've put everyone in jeopardy. You thought things were bad before, having Fitz be involved could be detrimental. Hollis is a loose cannon and now you've put yourself dead center in his crosshairs. He's going to be gunning for you and he doesn't play nice."

She realized then that not all of his vitriolic anger was because of her spilling the beans to Fitz. Cyrus was worried about her. He was worried about Hollis retaliating and coming after her. He definitely had the resources. He could make her disappear without anyone being the wiser, if she had been anyone else on the planet. She wasn't necessarily worried for her safety, but he did have the ability to make her business suffer if he wanted to. She softened toward Cyrus a little.

"You're worried about me."

"What?! No, I am angry that you told Fitz when we agreed to keep things to ourselves…"

Cyrus paused looking at Liv, who was so like a daughter to him, albeit a very rebellious, stubborn daughter.

"…And yes, because you may have put yourself in harm's way. Liv you don't know what Hollis is capable of. I don't want you on the wrong side of him. Hollis is not someone you want to cross. I wouldn't be able to forgive myself if something happen to you."

Olivia smiled at her mentor.

"Cy, I'm a big girl. I can take care of myself. Hollis would not be able to harm me without incurring the wrath of a lot of people. I'm very touched to know that you still care."

She smirked at him, which made him angry.

"Liv, I mean it. This isn't fun and games. This is serious."

Cyrus and Liv continued to argue back and forth that he didn't need to worry about her.

* * *

Fitz had saved his showdown with Mellie until later in the afternoon. He knew she was capable of some reprehensible things, but this had taken the cake. He knew that their marriage lacked the warmth and intimacy that should define a marriage, but that didn't excuse Mellie keeping something like this from him. He was waiting for Mellie to join him in the Oval. He had summoned her. Something he had never done before. He usually had no need or desire to be in his wife's presence, but right now he needed her to explain herself, explain her actions. Usually he wouldn't have cared why Mellie did the things that she did, but this time it mattered. He was standing by the window looking out when he heard her knock.

"Come in," Fitz said turning around as Mellie stepped into the room.

Mellie tried to look demure as she entered the room, but Fitz knew it was an act. She was hoping he would back down, make things easy for her, because of her condition, but he had no intention of being gentle.

"Let's cut the crap. Both you and I know that the last thing you are is afraid of me or what I might be about to say."

Mellie's demeanor and facial expression changed instantly.

"Fine Fitz. We can do this your way."

They both stared at each other, assessing one another.

"Why didn't you come to me the minute Hollis threatened you? Was it to save your precious father's reputation? Or better yet were you concerned about yourself?"

"How dare you!"

Mellie advances on him.

"I refuse to believe that you were really that concerned with my well-being or what this would mean to me. You would have done anything to be First Lady."

Mellie reaches him and attempts to smack him, but Fitz catches her wrist.

"I know you've always been self-centered, but did you understand what this would do…"

"You bastard!"

Mellie tried to wrench her wrist free from Fitz's grip.

"You self-righteous son of a bitch! Someone had to do something to ensure…"

"Oh and so you took it upon yourself once again to single handedly save the day…"

They began to argue over each other. Suddenly, Mellie felt a piercing pain rip through her abdomen. She gasped loudly, clutching her belly. She looked into Fitz's eyes for a second pleading before she was able to choke out some words as the pain gripped her again.

"Help me, Fitz."

Mellie let out a scream as Fitz caught her as she crumpled in his arms. Fitz felt fear and panic as he could hear Mellie whimpering.

"HELP!"

Fitz yelled, as Tom, Hal and his secretary burst into the Oval.

"Tom, Hal, call an ambulance."

Fitz had Mellie laying on the ground. He was cradling her head. He could see blood on her thighs. A wave of guilt assailed him as he began issuing orders trying not to show how scared he felt in that moment. Mellie was gripping his arm so tightly and crying, he could feel her fear coming off of her in waves. He was trying to sooth her and calm her down. The medical team that was on standby at the White House came rushing in with a gurney and Fitz reluctantly moved out of the way, more so, because he was unsure if he offered anything that could help her at this moment. Once they got her strapped to the gurney he grabbed her hand as they rushed her out of the room.

"I'm right here."

He could see Mellie's eyes despite her smeared mascara and the oxygen mask covering her face. He felt her hand go limp in his as she lost consciousness. They pushed him out of the way as they loaded her on the elevator and he thought he heard someone mention that he would have to meet them downstairs as the elevator doors closed, leaving him standing in a daze.

* * *

In the middle of their argument, Cyrus' phone began to ring. Cyrus' instantly grew quiet as he knew that ring to be his White House emergency ring. He answered it instantly. Olivia tensed as she saw Cyrus' face grow ashen. She stayed silent, hoping to catch any stray bits of conversation from the other end, but all she heard were Cyrus's quick affirmations that he was on his way back to the White House.

"Cyrus, what's wrong?"

Olivia could feel panic rising in her. Cyrus looked at her blankly for a moment.

"I don't know. I have to get back to the White House."

Olivia grabbed his arm, preventing him from leaving.

"Cy, please tell me. Is it Fitz?"

He looked at her, softening a little as he saw how scared she looked.

"Liv, I really don't know. When I can, I'll call you and let you know, but I have to go."

She released his arm and nodded her head. Cyrus ran out the door, headed for the White House.

* * *

Not knowing what had taken place at the White House was driving her crazy. She'd been home for some time now. She had not been able to go back to the office. None of the media outlets had yet to say what the emergency at the White House had been. Olivia was on pins and needles. Cyrus had not called like he said he would. Was Cyrus just too afraid to call her because something had happened and he just did not want to deliver the bad news? Was Fitz okay? Being put in this situation of not knowing whether he was okay or not had made her really examine her feelings for him. It had made her contemplative and reflective. She thought about all the times she had held back and not told him how she felt. All the time she had wasted trying to stay away from him or push him away from her. All the self-preservation, what had it gotten her? What if something had happened to him and she never got to make things right? They never got to reconcile?

For as long as she could remember after things started between her and Fitz she had felt guilty. Guilty for being the other woman, guilty for coming in between Fitz and Mellie, although she knew that their marriage was already dead. She knew that didn't make it right. She knows that she allowed her guilt to keep her from telling him something she'd known long ago. She hadn't meant for it to come out that night, but she had figured if he was going to leave, she didn't want him to walk out that door without knowing. She knew her timing was bad, but her heart had won out over reason in that instance. In their relationship, Olivia hadn't felt she had a right to be happy because she had trampled on someone else's happiness. She didn't particularly care for Mellie, but she knew how she would have felt to have this other woman stealing the affections of her husband. She had never intended to become the other woman. It just sort of happened, but by then it was too late. She couldn't call it off, even despite the guilt that she felt. Which is also why she never allowed herself to fully give her all.

She knew that had not been fair to Fitz, to only get a little of her love and devotion while he gave all of himself without question or thought to the consequence their relationship would bring. He had thrown caution to the wind. He had never looked back, but just kept moving full steam ahead. That was one thing she had always loved about him. He was a man who knew what he wanted and came after it with everything he had. He'd laid claim to her despite her wavering or her continued indifference at times. He had deserved more from her and her own selfish pride and pig-headedness had kept her from giving him what he deserved, those three little words: 'I love you.'

But it was more than that. She had never truly fought for them, the way that he had. Never been ready to throw in all the cards and declare that no matter what she was in for the long haul. She knew somehow she didn't deserve him, but if she got the chance, she would show that she did.

Her phone began to ring at that moment and Olivia answered it as quickly as she could; hoping Cyrus wouldn't deliver bad news.

"Cyrus, please put me out of my misery. What is going on?"

Olivia waited with baited breath.

"Liv? It's me."

The minute she heard Fitz's tired, weary voice she began to cry tears of joy. She wiped at her face.

"Oh my God Fitz. I was so worried. Cyrus left so abruptly. All he said was that there was an emergency at the White House. I'm so glad you're okay."

Olivia had felt like she had been holding her breath all day. It was so good to hear his voice, to know he was unharmed.

"I'm fine Liv…it was Mellie…"

"Is she okay? Is the baby okay?"

There was a pause.

"She's fine. They're both fine…The doctor said that she needs to be on bed rest until the baby is born."

Olivia could sense that something was wrong. She realized that Fitz had been crying. She heard his voice hitch as he spoke.

"We had been arguing when it happened. She fell into my arms…Liv…"

His voice broke.

"Liv, as it was all happening part of me had wished that Mellie was going to lose the baby. This 'America's Baby' farce would all be over."

She could hear him struggling to find the words.

"I've been resenting this baby and today, for a second, I had the thought that it could all just go away, but Liv, that child is innocent. That baby is paying for my sins and for a moment I wished him dead."

Fitz was crying openly now. Her heart went out to him. She could hear the anguish in his voice. She wished she could hold him, comfort him. She thought it was only normal, given the circumstances that he would have a thought like that. It made him human. She knew how hard he tried to be what everyone wanted him to be, including her.

"Fitz, listen to me…you having those thoughts does not make you a bad man. You're a good man."

Her mind franticly searched for the right thing to say to him, something that would make it all okay.

"Fitz, you are one of the most selfless men I know. Please don't beat yourself up over this. The important thing is that Mellie and the baby are okay."

Fitz sighed. His voice was ragged as he spoke.

"Liv, I don't know how much longer I can do this. Every time I think I'm finally catching a break, something else comes along to assure me that I'm not meant to enjoy this life…You're…"

He catches himself, before he can say, _'You're the one good thing in my life.'_

Olivia wonders what he was about to say, but decides not to pressure him. She knows she has a lot to do with these hopeless feeling he has. Fitz realizes he may have said too much in his moment of weakness.

"Liv, I should go. I had just wanted you to know that I was okay. I knew you would have seen the news and I didn't want you to worry."

Olivia realized his voice had taken on a more clipped tone as he addressed her. They were back to him keeping her at arms length. She swallowed. She understood all to well, what he was doing: self-preservation. She had to accept it for now. Hopefully, soon, the old Fitz would return to her, claim her once again. Hopefully she hadn't killed that Fitz completely.

"Thank you for letting me know," Olivia said wistfully.

She heard the click as he hung up the phone. Liv hung up the phone and reclined on her sofa, happy that he was okay.

* * *

Fitz hung up the phone and leaned back in his chair. He was in rolled up shirt- sleeves, his tie abandoned long ago. There were still smears of blood on his shirt. He had not changed his clothes. The Oval was shrouded in darkness. Even despite the words of comfort that Liv had offered he couldn't help but feel like an asshole for the thoughts he had earlier today when everything had happened. He knows that is not what he truly wanted. He was so remorseful. His eyes were heavy. He knew his body wanted to sleep, but his brain just wouldn't let him. It had felt good to talk to Liv, to hear her voice. What was he going to do about them? He couldn't stay mad at her forever. Truth be told, he wasn't sure he was still upset with her. Life was too short to stay angry, if today had taught him anything.

He still remembered the look in Mellie's eyes as she pleaded for his help. He looked back over the last fifteen years of their marriage. He didn't hate her. They had just grown apart. No, it wasn't that they had grown apart, they'd never been close. Their marriage had been one of respect and creating an alliance that would help him in politics. Mellie had been all too willing to go along for the ride and he had not objected either. He had willingly given up the thought of having a true love at the time, not believing that such a thing existed. He had chased the political aspirations that others had for him. Fitz had been a people pleaser his whole life. Then Liv walked into his life and everything had changed. No longer was he sleepwalking through life. He knows that Olivia helped make him a man.

He knew he had been abrupt with her tonight, but he just wasn't ready to let her back in. Not yet. He had confided in her, his deepest thoughts, his darkest thoughts. He still needed her and he knew he always would. She was the love of his life. He slowly pushed himself from his seat. He paused once he reached the door, to say those words he hadn't uttered in weeks. He realized he needed them right now. Tom and Hal trailed him to the residence as he went left to go check on Mellie.

* * *

So one of you left a review in the last chapter where you asked me a question:

_So tell me dear Moni (and all other #olitz shippers that can identify), how long has it been since you've let that sob rip from your body?...or have you gotten to the point where it's no longer there waitin for you to gulp it back?...I'd really love to know..._

Some of you know that I am divorced. It wasn't something that I wanted or something that came about because of infidelity or some other sad event. He just simply didn't love me anymore. That was a hard thing to face, so yes, there was a time when that 'sob ripped itself from my body' quite often, more than I care to admit. I'm in a different place in my life now, but my life experiences have helped to shape my writing. I don't have any problem discussing my life or using the emotions and experiences to make my writing more authentic. I'm happy that you guys have been enjoying my writing. I hope this answers the question dear reader (JoYfuLgirl326). If not, let me know.

In the next chapter I will address some characters we haven't heard from in a while.


	12. Chapter 12

Fitz had fallen asleep in a chair beside Mellie's bed. He had excused the nurse so he could be there if she needed anything when she woke up.

Mellie wakes up and sees him slumped in the chair next to the bed. He is unshaven, hair unkempt and he still wears the same clothing from the day before. He looks slightly younger in sleep. She just lay there looking at him for a minute. She doesn't want to disturb him just yet. Even now, as she looks at him, and despite all that has transpired she felt nothing for him, nothing in that romantic way that one should feel as a wife. She has a deep respect for Fitz, but there has never been the tender feelings of first love or anything like that. She lets out a breath as she feels the baby kick. She places her hands over her stomach and just lay there, relishing the quiet for a minute longer.

She'd almost lost the baby. She was still conflicted in her thoughts and emotions. She knows that she had gotten pregnant to save his presidency. She hadn't wanted to have another child, but she had to protect his legacy, their legacy. So she'd taken one for the team so to speak. But, when she'd almost lost him yesterday, was it relief that she'd felt when she regained consciousness? She's unsure, because right now as she lay there feeling the soft kicking hitting her abdomen, a single tear slipped down her cheek at the thought that this could have all turned out differently. She mouths to herself.

"I want this baby."

She hears Fitz begin to stir and she quickly wipes away the tear.

Fitz's eyes flutter open. He can feel the kinks in his neck and back from sleeping sitting up. The chair was not as comfortable as it looked. He looks over at Mellie and sees that she is awake. He goes to the side of the bed.

"Good morning. How do you feel?"

Fitz looks down at her. Mellie returns his gaze.

"I feel okay. Just a little thirsty."

Fitz grabs the pitcher of water from the nightstand and pours some water into the empty glass sitting next to it. He talks as he pours the water.

"You gave me quite a scare yesterday."

Mellie does not respond as she sits up against the pillows. Fitz reaches her the glass, as he sits on the edge of the bed. Mellie gulps down the contents of the glass. She hands the empty glass back to him. They sit in an awkward silence for a moment. Fitz stares at the empty glass he still holds in his hand and Mellie smooths the comforter that lays across her belly. They both begin to speak at once. There is uneasy laughter from both.

"I know it usually should be ladies first, but if you don't mind, I would really like to speak first."

Mellie nods her head. Fitz places the empty glass back on the nightstand and clears his throat.

"I know I've been an ass to you. I know that I have acted less than enthusiastic about this baby…"

He looks into her eyes before continuing. Debating whether to say more, whether to be honest about how he had felt during the crisis and decides against it.

"I'm just glad…that you…and the baby are alright."

He looks down at the comforter.

Mellie places her hand over his. He looks up at her again. They just look into each other's eyes. So many unsaid things lay between them. Mellie isn't sure what to say. Nothing she says can erase the past or things that she's done. She can't even say that she has many regrets about her actions. She also doesn't want to share her thoughts about the baby. Fitz looks down and pats her hand lying on top of his. They both just sit there, knowing that there isn't much to say.

* * *

Olivia hates having clients that don't listen. This client was proving to be a pain in the ass. She'd sent Quinn and Harrison to track them down again. They were a man down currently since she'd given Abby some time off. She happens to glance at the calendar on her desk and realizes that Fitz's birthday is coming up. She'd almost forgotten the plans that she had made when they had gotten back together. She needed to cancel them. She sighed. His birthday was in a week. It was wishful thinking to hope that somehow they would patch things up by then and be back in each other's arms. Olivia reaches down to her bottom desk drawer to retrieve something from her purse. She hears a knock on her office door and looks up to see Edison standing in the doorway. He leans against the door frame smiling at her.

"Hey."

Olivia breathes heavily before responding. She tries not to look annoyed.

"Hi."

He walks into her office and stands in front of her desk.

"I know what a workaholic you are and I thought I would come by and see if you wanted to grab some lunch."

He fingers a paperweight on her desk.

"I figured you probably hadn't eaten yet."

Olivia just stares at him. She'd forgotten what she meant to pull from her purse. How did he always manage to show up at the most inopportune times?

"I'm not hungry."

She looks back down at the paperwork on her desk.

"What's going on Olivia? I don't get it. I asked around. Everyone says that you haven't been in a serious relationship in a while, so why do you keep pushing me away?"

Edison tries not to sound exasperated as he waits for Olivia to respond. Olivia stands up from her desk.

"I don't owe you an explanation as to why I'm not interested in dating right now."

She looks at him challenging him. Edison does not look away. He speaks softly.

"We were good together, Olivia. We could still be good together, if you give me a chance."

Edison's eyes plead with her to let him in.

"I think you should go."

Olivia looks down at her desk.

"Next time I think you should call before just dropping by."

It's a moment before Edison begins to leave Olivia's office, but as he leaves, he tosses over his shoulder,

"I don't give up so easily, Olivia."

She looks up at his retreating back and watches as he disappears out the door.

She sits back in her chair. It would be so easy to just be with Edison. She could have the normal that Stephen had left to go enjoy, but she knew she'd be settling. Yes, Edison was safe and familiar and once upon a time she had loved him, but she no longer felt that way and she wasn't going to pretend or try and force herself to feel something she didn't. She knew right now she had nothing with Fitz, but there was hope.

She sat down at her desk and reached for her purse again, remembering what she was going to look for. She retrieved the cufflink from the inside pocket of her purse. It had come off in his haste to get her clothes off one night and he had forgotten it when he left. She had meant to return it to him, but never got around to it. Since she couldn't have any other keepsakes, because it was too dangerous, she had treasured this one memento. She rubbed it between her fingers as she thought of him.

* * *

Fitz rummaged through the drawer again. He hadn't been able to find the other cufflink anywhere. Who knows where he could have lost it. He removed the one he had already put on and it clinked as he dropped it onto the top of the dresser. They had been his favorite. He grabbed another pair and fastened them onto the wrists of his shirt. He checked his watch. Mellie seemed to be fairing better. After their awkward encounter this morning he had found an excuse to leave her side. Thankfully he had foreign dignitaries that he could not ignore, especially since Mellie would be okay.

He needed to find some time to think about his plans for The Council and what his next move would be. He knew he had everyone entrenched on his side, with the exception of Hollis. He would need to stay a few steps ahead of him. Cyrus had said that Hollis could be dangerous, but just how dangerous was the question. His mind wandered to Liv for a second. Would Hollis' be angry enough to take something out on her for getting him involved? For a moment his heartbeat quickened and his mouth went dry at the thought of Liv being hurt. He had to find out as much information about Hollis Doyle as he could. He needed to find something to keep him from acting out his anger on anyone he cared about. Fitz, never for a second, thought that any real danger could be aimed at him.

* * *

David had tried calling his ex, but the number he dialed had been disconnected. He was trying to figure out why she had told all of those lies to Abby. Had someone put her up to it? Was it Hollis, Olivia? Would Olivia really have stooped so low? Would she really have hurt Abby like that? It was nice to be back at work, but he was still consumed with this whole Olivia/Hollis cover-up. He wasn't sure what to do about Abby. She wouldn't take his phone calls and had threatened a restraining order if he tried to come near her again. He really liked Abby, a lot. He didn't know how he could fix things. He sighed as he pushed his glasses back up on his nose. He continued working on the brief that lay spread out across his desk. He really needed to come up with a game plan to figure out the Hollis/Olivia connection, win Abby back and still manage to keep his job. He knew it was a tall order, but he would manage it some how. He'd ring Alissa in a second and let her know that they would probably be working late. After all, she owed him a favor, since he'd been able to wrangle her from Jane, whom she loathed, when he'd returned to work.

* * *

As Fitz walked into her bedroom, Mellie sat propped against the pillows, wearing a ruffled gown, holding court with her chief of staff and some other people, looking for all the world like Scarlett O'Hara from 'Gone With the Wind'. _'Fiddle dee dee,' _ran through his head for a second. She was supposed to be resting and instead here she was planning God knows what.

"What's going on here?"

"That will be all ladies. We'll reconvene tomorrow at 10am sharp."

They all began to file out of the room after Mellie's dismissal. Cyrus walked in as the last staff member left. Now Fitz was really on alert. Cyrus and Mellie working together again.

"What's going on?"

Fitz eyed them both suspiciously.

"We're planning your birthday bash, dear. You do remember your birthday is in a week."

Mellie smiled sweetly at him, as Cyrus took a seat.

"But, you're on bed rest until the baby is born."

Fitz looked from Mellie to Cyrus trying to confirm. Cyrus' eyes were downcast.

"The doctor has cleared me for that night and then like Cinderella I must be in bed before the end of the night or I turn into a pumpkin."

Mellie laughed at her own joke.

"Maybe it's a little too late for that, seeing as how I'm as big as a house right now. Whatever am I going to wear?"

She removed her focus from Fitz as she started thumbing through a magazine trying to find looks that would work for her pregnant body.

"Don't you think you should have asked me if I wanted some big affair? I'm not exactly in a festive mood," Fitz said with his eyes on Cyrus, thinking him a traitor.

Mellie never glanced up from the magazine as she responded to Fitz.

"Tsk, tsk darling. It's exactly what we need right now after our little scare, a celebration to let the public know that we are moving on. Tell him, Cy."

Cyrus finally speaks up.

"It's actually a really good idea and will show the American public that Mellie is doing well and that 'America's baby' is fine, healthy and strong…just like his father."

Cyrus, almost chokes on the last words. Mellie subtly flinches at Cyrus' words, but never takes her eyes from the pages of the magazine.

"I really don't want a party."

"We can't always get what we want, can we?"

She finally looks up as she delivers those words. They stare at each other for a moment. Despite this morning, it looked like civility was out of the question. Fitz was not going to be goaded by her. He turned on his heel to leave. As he walked away, he heard Mellie speak to Cyrus.

"I'll supply you the guest list in the morning, oh and make sure Olivia gets an invite."

Fitz almost stopped and walked back as he heard Mellie's last words. What was he doing? They might not have made up, but maybe at the party he could forgive her in person. It would be a nice birthday gift to get to hold her in his arms and dance. Maybe something good could come of this stupid party after all. He continued on his trip back to the Oval.

* * *

When the invitation had come days ago, Olivia had been excited by the prospect of seeing Fitz again. She knew Edison had received an invite as well, because he'd called her up to ask if she wanted to be his date. It must have been Mellie's attempt at being humorous. She was not amused. Olivia had turned him down, much to his dismay. She had found the perfect gold, strapless, floor length dress to wear for the occasion. She couldn't wait for tomorrow night. She was hoping to get a few moments alone with Fitz, but she was happy to get the chance to see him. They had not spoken since the night of the emergency.

She was happy they had just wrapped up the case. She'd gotten her client out of yet another scrape without them becoming tabloid fodder, all in a day's work. She had sat with Verna earlier during her chemo session. They hadn't really talked, just sat together, which was nice. She had already scheduled all of her appointments to get beautified for tomorrow night's event. She wanted to look amazing.

She was happy to be home. Abby was back in the office, back to being her naturally bossy, judgmental self. She never thought she'd say she was happy to have that back, but she was. It was nice to have everyone back on track. She nudged the guilt that tried to creep up at the methods she'd used to get everyone back on track. Not tonight. She was having a good night and she didn't want to spoil it, by having those thoughts. She munched the popcorn she had made upon her arrival home and sunk lower into the couch as she flipped through the channels, surfing for something to watch.

Her phone began to ring. Not tonight. She'd just gotten home, she didn't want to leave her comfortable position on the sofa. She reluctantly picked up.

"Hello."

"Hi."

Olivia instantly sat up and hit the mute button on the remote.

"Hi."

There was silence on the line as neither one of them spoke. She settled back into her seat, waiting for him to say something.

"I'd told Mellie and Cy that I didn't want a party, but as usual my requests get ignored."

Olivia wanted to keep things light, keep him on the line.

"You're just upset, because you're becoming an old man."

Fitz snorted as he began to laugh.

"I'm not old."

Olivia laughed along with him.

"Keep telling yourself that…old man."

Fitz laughed softly and then sobered.

"Are you coming tomorrow night?"

"Yes."

Olivia held the phone waiting. Was he going to ask her not to come? Did he want to see her? She could hear his hesitation as he prepared to ask his next question. She was holding her breath.

"Are you bringing a date?"

"No," she breathed out. That was a good sign if he was asking her if she was bringing a date. There was another awkward silence. Fitz finally broke the silence, changing the subject.

"We should schedule another meeting, so we can decide what the next course of action should be. Can you set that up?"

"…Yes."

She was not going to be disappointed. She knew he was protecting himself. She had to resign herself to the fact that him forgiving her could take a little longer than she would like, but at least it still seemed like he cared. Why else would he ask her if she had a date?

"Good…I guess I'll see you tomorrow night."

With that he hung up the phone. Olivia hung up the phone and picked up her remote. She just sat there for a while in the silence of her apartment, the TV casting its eerie, blue glow over her.

* * *

The call was picked up after the first ring. The person who answered said nothing, but the caller's voice was recognizable.

"So you should be prepared for tomorrow night. You'll have a perfect shot. Don't miss."

The other person hung up without speaking.

* * *

Fitz woke the morning of his birthday feeling better than he'd felt in a while. It was always good to hear her voice. He was happy that she did not have a date. He was resolved to put things right between them. He could hear the hope in her voice last night. He was looking forward to tonight, but he had to get through the rest of the day, before he could enjoy dancing with her. He refused to let Cyrus or Mellie ruin his good mood as he went about his day.

* * *

The night had finally arrived. Mellie had had her gown specially designed. She preened in front of the mirror in the hallway. She looked good despite being pregnant.

"Excuse me, First Lady, I was told to deliver this to you."

One of the assistants from her office ran up to her with an envelope. Mellie was waiting patiently for the limo to be brought around so they could head to the party. She was standing in the foyer with the Secret Service agents. Fitz had not yet joined them.

"Can't this wait."

"I was told it was urgent," the out of breath assistant wheezed.

"Fine."

She snatched it out of their hand as they backed off and returned to the office.

Mellie tore open the envelope and a small slip of paper dropped out. As she read it, her eyes got big.

_'Someone's been very naughty and tonight they must pay.'_

Just then she heard the limo pulling up outside and Fitz walked towards them. She was trying to figure out what to do as she was ushered towards the car.

"Let's get this show on the road. The quicker we hurry up and get there, the quicker this will all be over."

She heard Fitz say.

She was hustled into the vehicle and Fitz followed behind her. She shivered as she thought about the implications of the note. She looked at Fitz as he stared out the window. She knew the drive wasn't that long to their destination. They could be moving targets even now. Was there anyway to stop what was surely to come tonight? What could she say? Who could she tell? She had no idea where the note had come from or what the sadistic creep had in store for them, but why send her the note?

She felt the car slowing down. What was she going to do?

"Fitz, I've changed my mind. Let's turn around and go home."

Fitz chuckled, but it wasn't good-natured.

"Are you serious?! This whole thing had been your idea, remember? And now you want to back out?"

She could hear the irritation in his voice.

"I know, chalk it up to hormones, but we should go back."

Fitz was oblivious to the jitteriness that Mellie was exhibiting as she looked around nervously, trying to see out the windows. The car pulled to a stop.

"What, now you're not feeling well? We have a lot of people waiting on us, that YOU invited."

_"Let's not go. I don't want to go. I feel…I don't wanna go," she pleaded._

_"We can't always get what we want, can we?"_

_Fitz said giving her back her own words from days ago. She swallowed as he opened up his door and proceeded to get out despite Mellie clutching his arm. He waved to the crowd as Mellie joined him. She franticly looked around not caring that she wasn't waving to her adoring public who was there supporting not only Fitz in his birthday celebration, but her recovery and health and the health of 'America's baby'._

_"You should wave to your adoring fans."_

_Fitz said with a tight smile on his face._

_She half-heartedly put her hand up to wave still unable to mask her unease as she searched for the threat. Suddenly as she stepped into Fitz's space to whisper in his ear, a shot rang out. Mellie felt a warm sensation. She looked up in Fitz's eyes and saw them take on a weird look; that was when she noticed, the red blossoming on his shirt._

"Fitz?"

She barely whispered, as they both fell backward, crashing into the limo. It all seemed to happen in slow motion as she heard the chaos ensue and felt the pressure of the bodies of the secret agents who had swung into action to protect them. Then her world faded to black.

* * *

Olivia sat in the back of the limo trying to figure out why they were moving at such a snail's pace. What was going on? Such heavy traffic tonight. She knew many of D.C.'s elite had been invited to the president's birthday bash, but was it really making traffic more horrendous than usual? There were events all the time in the city. She smoothed out her dress and then took her compact from her purse as she checked her make-up again. She wasn't sure why she was nervous. Actually yes, she did. She was hoping things could change between them tonight.

Her cell phone rung in her clutch. She took it out and saw Cyrus' number. He was probably calling her to berate her for running late. Well, she would give him a piece of her mind. She had no control over traffic.

"Cyrus, I am stuck in traffic. I'll be…"

Cyrus cut her off.

"Liv, he's been shot, they've both been shot…"

Olivia dropped the phone. She felt like the wind had been knocked out of her. She felt dizzy. This couldn't be happening. She could hear Cyrus' voice still on the other end of the line, but she couldn't will her body to move and pick up the phone. She felt caged in this car, in this traffic. She couldn't get to him. She couldn't be with him. She said a silent prayer to herself. _'Please, let him be okay. Let him live.'_

Wait! Had Cyrus said, _'They'd been shot?!'_

Olivia slowly retrieved the phone from the floor of the car. As she brought the phone to her ear, she could hear Cyrus calling her name. She knew she had to be the fixer right now and get to the hospital as quickly as possible. She had to put her feelings and emotions on the back burner. She had to help Cy…and be able to be there to make sure she knew first hand, what was going on with Fitz.

"I'm here Cy."


	13. Chapter 13

Fitz slowly opened his eyes. His vision was hazy. Where was he? Why was he lying down? He winced as he felt the pain in his upper chest. He tried lifting his arm so he could touch his chest, but his arm felt heavy. As it all rushed back to him he tried to pull the oxygen mask from his face. Both he and Mellie had been shot. He finally noticed the doctors and nurses running next to the gurney. He could see the back of Tom or was it Hal? His brain was so fuzzy. He tried to sit up and was pressed back down by one of the nurses. He closed his eyes. The pain. It burned. He lost consciousness again.

* * *

When Olivia finally arrived at the hospital, it was like a three ring circus. It took her a minute to pass through all of the security. By the time she had arrived at Cyrus' side, she could tell he was exhausted and, was that fear she saw on his face? She knew she had to hold it together. She tried not to blanch at the blood she saw covering the front of his tuxedo. She stared at him for long moments before he took her in a great big hug. She allowed herself some tears as he held her, but she knew she could not afford to break down. Not right now. She had to figure out who did this.

"How are they doing?" she asked, her voice a bit shaky as she pulled away from him.

Cyrus took her hand before speaking.

"The bullet hit Mellie first and tore through her before hitting it's mark in Fitz. They were both rushed to emergency surgery the minute they got here."

Cyrus can see the internal struggle that Olivia is fighting to remain calm and collected.

"He's going to be okay, Olivia. He's strong. He's a fighter. He's going to pull through this."

Olivia nodded her head, still trying to keep the tears back. She knew she needed to keep thinking to keep herself from becoming emotional.

"Do we have any idea who did this, who's responsible?"

"We can't talk about this here, but I have my suspicions."

She paled at his words. Was Hollis responsible? She wouldn't put anything past the man. Cyrus continued to speak.

"The question is did they mean to shoot both the President and the First Lady or who was the intended target and why?"

Cyrus ran his fingers through his hair out of frustration.

"I've been trying to reach James, but I still can't get him. He'd gone to his father's…"

He let out a breath. Olivia could see he was tired and worried. She put her hand on his shoulder.

"I'm sure he's fine. He's probably just caught up in taking care of his father and hasn't been able to pick up his phone."

She offered him a small smile trying to reassure him. Hoping the words would reassure her as well.

They both settled into chairs to await news on the President and First Lady's condition.

The doctors and nurses worked diligently on Fitz and Mellie, trying to fix the damage done by the bullet wounds and also save 'America's baby'. No one wanted to be responsible for any of the three dying. Even though they weren't the ones who pulled the trigger, they would forever be the one's who let a member of the first family die. None of them wanted to carry the burden or guilt of that.

She could feel the weariness in her bones. Her body ached and was stiff. She stretched her neck and tried to ease her sore muscles. They had been camped out in these hard, uncomfortable chairs for hours. Cyrus had run to fetch them both coffee a few of hours ago. He had crumpled his cup long ago and it now lay on the floor. Olivia had abandoned her Jimmy Choo's shortly after arriving. Her bare feet were tucked beneath her. Her evening gown had become a bit cumbersome. She had recently called Abby to have her go by her apartment to bring her a change of clothing. She sighed and ran her fingers through her hair, which she had straightened for the occasion. She looked over at Cyrus who was resting his head on the back of his chair. Even though his eyes were closed she knew he wasn't asleep. James had finally called him an hour ago stating that his cell phone had died and he hadn't known. She knew Cyrus felt relief at hearing his voice. Although he hadn't voiced it she knew he had felt concern at James' safety since they both believed that Hollis may have been involved in the possible assassination attempt. They both believed that death was not the desired outcome, seeing as how whatever professional had been hired could have easily ended their lives with one bullet. This had been sent as a message, a warning. She glanced around the room out of restlessness and settled her sights back on Cyrus again. He looked older. They'd been through a lot together. Cyrus must have felt her staring.

"Do I get prettier the longer you look at me?"

He opened his eyes and sat up.

"You keep staring at me. It's a bit unnerving…What's going on in that head of yours?"

Olivia said nothing. Not knowing how to put into words what she was feeling. She needed those doctors to hurry up. Ok, maybe not hurry up, because she definitely didn't want them botching the job. She wanted Fitz to be at 100%. They needed to make him whole again. She bit her lip.

"Olivia?"

Cyrus stared at her as he took her hand.

"He's going to be okay. We're going to fix this. He won't get away with this."

Olivia nodded her head. Just then Abby walked towards them. She had Olivia's overnight bag in her hand.

Olivia stood up. Abby embraced her.

"Olivia, I'm so sorry. I know what they meant to you."

Abby glanced over at Cyrus after releasing Olivia from their hug. She nodded at him in acknowledgement. He nodded back. Abby continued to babble on.

"It is crazy out there. I would have been here sooner, but getting through that crowd and then the tight security took forever. I may not like Republicans, but I hope they catch the bastard that shot them. Have you heard anything?"

Olivia shook her head. Good ole Abby, you could count on her to lighten the mood.

"No, we haven't heard anything. Thanks for going to my apartment and getting my things."

"Do you want me to stay?"

Olivia shook her head vehemently.

"No, no. I'm sure Harrison will need you. Even despite this, the world doesn't stop turning. I know we have cases that need our attention. You at the office will be the biggest help to me right now. Please let Harrison know I will check in as soon as I can."

Abby nodded her head.

"Ok. If you need anything else, just let me know."

She smiled at Olivia and nodded her head at Cyrus again before turning around and leaving. Olivia watched her go. She didn't want to leave in case the doctors came back so she took her trousers out of her bag and slipped them on beneath her evening gown. Then she slipped her blouse over her head and shimmied out of the dress. Thankfully she had chosen a strapless dress; which made the outfit change very easy. She neatly folded the dress to place in her bag, as Cyrus looked on impressed.

"Talk about quick change."

Olivia smirked, her first attempt at any semblance of a smile since this whole mess had started. She found a ponytail holder to pull her hair back. Then put back on her heels and sat back in her seat. Another hour passed and finally they saw the doctor heading towards them. They both stood up quickly as he approached. Olivia's breath caught in her throat. The doctor looked tired. She knew he had been working for hours. She grabbed Cyrus' hand. He looked at her and then turned back to the doctor as he gave her hand a squeeze.

"Well, it looks like they are all going to pull through; the baby's in the worst shape of all. He's a month premature and with the complications the First Lady had already experienced over a week ago, he's not completely out of the woods. We have him in NICU. We'll be monitoring him for the next few days…"

Olivia wanted to tell the man to hurry up and get to the news about Fitz. Her body had lost some of the tension it had been holding at the news that Fitz was going to be okay, but she needed to know the extent of the damage. She gripped Cyrus' hand a little tighter.

"Doctor, what about the President and First Lady. What's the extent of their injuries?"

Cyrus asked, giving Olivia a sideways glance. She stared at the doctor, hanging on to his every word.

"The First Lady lost a lot of blood since she was hit first. We had to simultaneously do an emergency C-section while trying to fix the damage caused by the bullet. Thankfully the bullet missed any vital organs. Her recovery period shouldn't be too long. She'll experience some discomfort and fatigue for a while as her body heals, but she'll make it…"

Cyrus knew that Olivia was anxious for word on Fitz.

"And, the President?"

"Since the impact of the bullet was slowed down by passing through the First Lady, it got lodged in some muscle tissue in the President's upper chest. It narrowly missed his heart… Hell of a shot, if you ask me. Almost as if it intentionally didn't meet its mark…"

He saw the shared look of annoyance on the two people standing in front of him and quickly changed his conversation back to the President's well-being. After, his time served as a military doctor in Iraq and Afghanistan after 9/11 he knew the work of a sharpshooter when he saw one, but he shouldn't overstep his bounds. He cleared his throat and continued.

"The President is going to pull through. We were able to extract the bullet and all of the fragments. The Secret Service asked to get those so they are already safely in their hands. He'll have some physical therapy to go through to get full range of motion back to his shoulder since some of the nerves and muscles were damaged, but we expect a full recovery."

For the first time, Olivia spoke.

"Can he,…they have visitors?"

The doctor looked between Olivia and Cyrus and nodded his head.

"Yes, shortly they will be escorted to their respective rooms. I'll send a nurse to bring you back once they are situated."

Cyrus and Olivia both thanked the doctor for his work. As the doctor walked away Cyrus hugged Olivia.

"What did I tell you? He's a trooper."

Olivia nodded her head.

"Yes, Cy. You were right."

She let out a small sigh of relief as she rested her head on Cyrus' shoulder.

Cyrus let her go.

"Let me go call the White House. I need to let the nanny know what the doctor said so she can reassure Karen and Jerry that their parents are alright. Then call James. You gonna be okay?"

"Yes."

Cyrus pulled his phone from his pocket.

"If the nurse comes back before I'm done, have her take you back and I'll meet you there."

Cyrus walked away dialing a number.

Olivia sat down and impatiently waited for a nurse to come and escort her back to see Fitz. She checked her watch every minute. Fifteen minutes later a nurse walked over to her.

"Hello, the doctor said to escort you and the gentleman with you back to see the President and First Lady."

The nurse looked around for Cyrus. Olivia stood up.

"He had to make a phone call. He said he would have someone bring him back once he finished. You can take me back there."

"Follow me."

The nurse turned to walk away and Olivia grabbed her arm to stop her.

"Are either of them awake?"

"Uhm, the First Lady was sedated so she is asleep, but the President was awake when I last checked on him."

Olivia stood rooted to the spot for a second staring into space.

"Ma'am, did you still want to go back to see the President or First Lady?"

Olivia came out of her daze.

"Yes, yes I do…thank you."

She followed the nurse to the President's room. She immediately saw Tom and Hal, who both nodded at her. The nurse walked away. Tom was about to knock on the door when Olivia stopped him.

"Wait…I just need a minute."

Olivia stood there collecting herself. Finally she nodded at Tom without looking at him and he knocked on the door. She heard Fitz's inaudible voice admitting her to his room. She put her hand on the knob and breathed deeply before opening the door. She stood in the doorway. It took her a second to meet his eyes. When she finally looked at him, they stared at each other for what seemed like forever. Fitz finally broke the silence.

"Come in Liv, close the door."

His voice was tired and slightly strained. She walked into the room a little more and shut the door behind her. She stayed far away for a minute looking at the floor. She hated seeing him lying in that bed. She was so happy he was alive and that he would be okay. Fitz could see the dark circles under her eyes. Had she stayed at the hospital all night? His heart swelled at the thought of her sitting vigil, waiting to hear any news about his condition. He wanted to touch her badly.

"Liv, look at me."

His voice was low and deep as he uttered those words. She raised her eyes and met his gaze. He saw her relief reflected there.

"Come here."

He said it so low. It sent a shiver through her body, but she responded and willed her body to move closer. She walked slowly to the bed never taking her eyes from his. She finally reached the side of the bed. His left arm was in a sling and he sported a bandage covering the bullet wound. He was shirtless. She swallowed as she stared at him. She could feel the tears building up and finally they spilled over.

"Livvie…"

He sat up wanting to reach for her, but she was on his left side. Olivia pressed him back to his pillow. She wiped away her tears.

"Don't do that. I don't want you to open the wound or injure yourself any further. I'm fine. It's just all the emotional build up of today. I'm fine."

She wiped the last of the tears away.

"Livvie, you don't have to be tough with me. I got shot. I would hope that you would be emotional over me."

He chuckled trying to lighten the mood and tried to reach for her again.

"Don't Fitz, this isn't funny."

He sat back and the smile left his face. Olivia looked at him with a grave expression, the tears threatening to make an appearance again.

"I thought…I was going to lose you."

His face softened.

"Livvie, come here."

He patted the side of the bed on his right hand side. Olivia stood there.

"Come here," he said softly, enticing her to come to the other side of the bed. Olivia hesitated and then slowly walked around to the other side of the bed. Fitz slid over a little and then patted the bed again.

"I can't Fitz. Someone could walk in here and see us."

He smirked and then sobered quickly.

"Tom and Hal are outside. They know not to let anyone in. I just want to hold you."

He looked at her with serious longing. Olivia was unsure, but she capitulated.

"One minute."

She climbed on the bed, carefully resting her body against his. His arm came around her and pulled her into the crook of his body. She inhaled as she rested her head on his chest. He slowly closed his eyes relishing having her so near. Holding her like this was heaven and hell. Heaven because for the moment he got to touch her, pretend that things would always be this way and hell because he knew that soon he would have to release her. She slowly laid her arm over his waist hugging him a little closer to her body. He rubbed his cheek against her hair and he sighed. Fitz felt something wet on his chest and realized that she was crying. He hugged her tighter and then kissed her forehead. He whispered into her hair,

"My sweet baby."

Her hand stroked the side of his torso.

"Does this mean you're not upset with me anymore?"

She felt the rumble deep within his chest as he laughed for a second. He squeezed her and grew serious.

"Livvie, I want to stay angry with you…"

She tensed next to him at those words.

"…but I can't."

The playfulness came back into his voice. He rubbed her arm and she relaxed.

"I can't…"

She closed her eyes and exhaled.

"I love you."

He stopped rubbing her arm after he said the words, waiting to see what she would do. Olivia slowly sat up from his embrace. She looked down at him, the tears still glistening in her eyes. She cupped the side of his face.

"I love you, too."

The biggest grin spread across his face as he pulled her in and kissed her so sweetly. She melted against him. She cradled his face in her hands as they slowly and tenderly kissed one another. She finally broke away and looked in his eyes. She wiped the lipstick from his mouth and lie back in her spot on his chest. He was content to just hold her like this. He knew they didn't have that much time together. He had been elated at hearing her say that she loved him. He was happy he had refused the pain meds they had tried to push on him. He wouldn't have wanted to miss that moment for anything. The slight pain and discomfort were worth it to be totally coherent for her declaration.

Olivia lay listening to Fitz's heartbeat, the steady rhythm lulling her to sleep. She began to feel drowsy. It was so warm here in his arms. He had forgiven her. She kept trying to fight the sleep but the glide of his hand on her arm was making it even more difficult to stay awake. She realized it had been nearly 24 hours since she last slept and she finally succumbed.

Fitz felt her body totally relax as she fell asleep. He smiled to himself as he heard her even breathing. Just her mere presence made him feel stronger. She renewed his strength.

Olivia slept on for another half an hour and then their bliss and solitude was shattered; by someone knocking on the door. Olivia quickly awoke and despite Fitz's protestations removed herself from his side and from the bed. He reluctantly called out for the person to enter the room.

Cyrus walked in and took in Olivia's rumpled clothing, mussed hair and sleepy appearance.

"Mr. President, I'm happy to see that you are doing well…"

He looked between Fitz and Olivia. Olivia continued to smooth out her clothing and look at the floor.

"We're going to release a statement about the status of you, Mellie and the baby."

Olivia finally looked up.

"Now that I know you're okay, I should go."

Fitz sat up a little straighter.

"Liv, you don't have to."

Olivia looked at Cyrus.

"No, it's okay. I need to check in at the office."

She looked back at Fitz.

"I'll come by later."

He nodded his head. Olivia gave him a small smile and left the room. Cyrus hesitated a moment before speaking after she'd left.

"Mr. President would you like to visit the First Lady and also visit your son? I can have one of the nurses bring a wheelchair."

Fitz shook his head and snorted.

"Leave it to you Cy, to remind me of my…obligations. No, wheelchair."

Fitz threw back the covers and swung his legs from the bed.

"Mr. President, I don't think that's such a good idea…"

Cyrus rushed to Fitz's side as he attempted to stand. Fitz felt woozy as he stood up. He sunk back down to the bed trying to shake the dizziness that assailed him.

"The hospital has protocols, Mr. President and you're not ready to walk yet, you just had surgery."

Fitz knew Cyrus was right but he was reluctant to agree, but he couldn't shake the dizzy feeling and he didn't want to risk trying to stand up again and have it result in him passing out.

"Ok Cy…call for the wheelchair."

After calling for the chair and getting Fitz situated Cy wheeled him down the hall to Mellie's room. As they entered they saw that she was still asleep. A nurse was there checking Mellie's vitals. The nurse nodded her head at them and continued to make notes in her chart. Cy wheeled Fitz closer to the bed. To Fitz, Mellie looked small and vulnerable in sleep.

"How long has she been asleep?"

"Ever since she got out of surgery Mr. President, they're keeping her sedated for the time being."

Fitz picked up Mellie's hand. He watched her sleeping for a minute.

"I'd like to see my son Cy."

"Yes, sir, Mr. President."

Fitz releases Mellie's hand. Cy takes Fitz to NICU. A nurse shows him to where his baby is being held in one of the incubators.

"Would you like to hold him, Mr. President?"

Fitz watched his newborn baby sleeping. Even though he has been through this twice with his other two children, he is not quite prepared for his reaction. This child is not even biologically his, but he felt something for him. Despite the circumstances that brought him into being. Despite how even, he, Fitz, had felt about him at one point or another. Despite the scare they had over a week ago that put his life in danger and now Mellie being shot while still carrying him, the baby had survived. He was a fighter. This baby had fought to be here and was the lone innocent in this whole ugly situation. How could he not love him? Fitz slowly reached up and placed his hand on the glass. He stared at the tiny baby peacefully sleeping inside the incubator.

"Mr. President, would you like to hold your son?"

Cy placed his hand on Fitz's shoulder to bring him out of his daydream. Fitz looked up then.

"What?"

"Would you like to hold your son?"

Fitz shook his head at the nurse.

"No, I'll wait until the First Lady is awake and we'll hold him together."

She nodded her head at the president and smiled.

* * *

Olivia was bone tired, but she needed to see Huck. She needed to start trying to figure this all out. How did this happen? Was Hollis behind it? She walked into the OPA office and immediately went into Huck's office and shut the door. Huck turned around to face her and at the same time they both said.

"We have a problem."

Huck didn't look surprised at Olivia's statement, but Olivia raised an eyebrow at him.

"You go first," Olivia stated.

"She knows. Quinn's been digging around, putting the pieces together about her abduction and how she ended up in D.C. She knows that Verna's involved."

He let what he has just said sink in.

"I can have her taken care of if that's what you want, if you think she's a threat. Make it look like an accident."

He looks down at first before meeting Olivia's gaze. He doesn't want anything to happen to Quinn, he's grown a little fond of her quirkiness, but his loyalty is to Olivia. She saved him. He would do anything for her, including this if she asked it of him. He looked back at the floor waiting for her response.

Olivia stares at him wide eyed and she is reminded of the comment she had made to Fitz about letting Cyrus/ a pitbull off his leash. Here she stood looking at her own pitbull, one she realized that she may have to keep chained to the fence. Thankfully when Olivia looked into Huck's eyes she didn't see his demons staring back at her. She didn't believe that she needed to worry.

"No, no. Nothing is going to happen to Quinn. Do you understand? She is not a threat to us. I will handle her."

Olivia stared at Huck. He still studied the floor.

"Tell me that you understand."

Huck looked Olivia in the eye.

"I understand."

Olivia saw relief there and let out a breath. Good. He hadn't fallen into the abyss; they were okay.

"I'll deal with that. What I need you to do is pull up everything you can find on Hollis Doyle, everything. Including family members."

Huck gave Olivia a small smile.

"You got it."

He turned back around to his computer and began to furiously attack his keyboard as he got to work.

* * *

Cyrus and Fitz had left the NICU after a short while and returned to Fitz's room. Cyrus was helping him back into bed.

"Do we know yet, who is responsible?"

Cyrus hesitated. He didn't want to alarm Fitz, but he knew he couldn't keep him in the dark either.

"I'm not certain yet, but I believe Hollis is responsible. I don't believe he intended to kill anyone. I think he was trying to send us a message."

Fitz looked at Cyrus.

"I think Mr. Doyle believes he has us over a barrel. Everyone has an Achilles heel, Cy. We need to find out what his is and put a stop to this."

Fitz props himself up against the pillows. He winces at the slight pain as he gets comfortable.

"Sir, Hollis is pissed off. We have no idea what he is liable to do next. I think he's trying to keep us in line. Make us still do his bidding. He was upset that we openly endorsed Holly for Majority Leader, which single-handedly opened the door for Edison to steal most of the vote. He had expected that we would quietly work behind the scenes. By us not giving him what he wants, what he's gotten from us in the past, he's acting out. He's acting like a spoiled, little rich kid who didn't get what he wanted for Christmas and now he's taking it out on us. The only problem is this spoiled, rich brat can throw a tantrum like no other. He's determined to get what he wants, by any means necessary. There's only one way to take care of his kind."

Cyrus looked pointedly at Fitz. Fitz knew what he was getting at.

"No…No, Cy. I'm not going to authorize that. Get the CIA, NSA, whoever we need to get to pull as much information on him as possible. There's got to be another way."

Cyrus nods looking down at the floor.

"Ok, Mr. President."

Fitz narrows his eyes at Cyrus.

"Look me in the eye Cy."

Cyrus looks up at Fitz.

"Hollis is to come to no harm. Do you understand me? Understand that if Hollis so much as gets a paper cut we are going to have a very big problem. Do I make myself clear?"

Cyrus and Fitz stare each other down.

"Crystal, Mr. President."

Cyrus gives Fitz a tight smile and leaves the room.

* * *

Hollis grabbed the untraceable cell phone he kept to conduct his less than above board business. He dialed the number and waited for the other person to pick up.

"Excellent work you did, son. I certainly do appreciate it. I may call on you real soon to take care of something else for me, do stick around, Mr. Manson or should I call you Charlie?"

He smiled as he lit his cigar and sat back. The man on the other side of the call spoke.

"Charlie will do just fine."

Hollis smiled a huge, toothy smile.

"The money will be wired in the morning."

Hollis hung up the phone without waiting for a response and dialed another number. He puffed on his cigar as he waited for the person to pick up.

"Why, hello Governor Reston."

"Who is this? How did you get this number?"

Hollis puffs on his cigar.

"You don't know me, but I would like to be a friend to you."

He takes another puff on his cigar as he waits for Reston to respond. He told Cyrus Beene he would bring this whole house of cards tumbling down and he planned to do exactly that.


	14. Chapter 14

Olivia looked at the flag pen in her hand. She rubbed her finger across it. She had given it to him the day of his Inauguration and the night he had been shot it had almost been lost. She had cleaned off the blood splatter and it was as good as new. This little pen held so many memories. She refused to let it be tainted by his near death. She placed it in the tiny velvet box. She was going to return it to him today. They were finally discharging him from the hospital. Olivia smiled to herself as she put on her earrings. He had been doing well in his physical therapy, although he still had not regained complete range of motion just yet. They would still be keeping Mellie for a couple more days and 'America's baby', who Fitz and Mellie had named John Kennedy Grant, was to be kept for a few more weeks to give his lungs a little more time to develop. It had been agreed that Olivia would come back on board as the Communications Director for a period yet to be determined. She had officially put Harrison in charge while she was away, although she had assured clients and everyone else that she would still be involved and planned to return. Her move back to the White House was more of a strategic move so they could continue their plan against Hollis without causing too much suspicion from him.

* * *

Fitz had stopped by NICU to see John. He had started to grow and the doctor was certain that he was going to be a very healthy boy. He and Mellie had been able to put any animosity to the side to hold their son and be there to aide in his growth and making sure he was healthy and happy. Fitz had already stopped by Mellie's room to say one last good-bye before he left the hospital. There were news vans and press all over the hospital parking lot. He had already told the hospital administration that he would walk out of here on his own two legs despite what their policy said. So he had waved to the press as he walked out the sliding doors so that he could show the American public that he was healthy and recuperating despite the assassination attempt on his life. The Secret Service had not let him linger too long before hustling him into the waiting limousine that whisked them off to the White House with even more security, which he figured he would have to endure without complaint given the situation. Yet, another reason he was glad that Olivia had agreed to come back to the White House and fulfill her old job. With the tighter security detail and the shooter not being caught, he knew any late night visits to her would be out of the question. With her working for the White House again he could justify late night meetings or possible over night stays in a guest bedroom if he could convince her. He smirked as he thought about her. He hoped she was there waiting for him.

* * *

Sally Langston was not one to sit on the sidelines and sometimes as a VP that was exactly what happened. She was like the basketball or football player who always seemed to ride the bench until they actually needed you. It didn't matter that you sat there all game saying, _"Put me in coach."_ No one ever listened, no one ever saw her as a valuable asset to the team, but now that she'd had her taste at being the star player she refused to ride the bench anymore. Now that President Grant was back she knew she had to relinquish the throne so to speak, but she would give Hollis a call back. He had stated he might have a way to let her keep the position and she was willing to listen. Maybe it should prick her Christian sensibilities, her conscience, at plotting and scheming against him but Grant was unforgiveable. He didn't deserve to lead the American people. She had come to believe that he may actually be a fornicator and adulterer, especially after the whole Amanda Tanner debacle and the nail in the coffin had really been his threat to leak her daughter's secret abortion at a young age to force her to play ball. She wanted that power she had gotten a taste of and she didn't mind pushing Grant out of the way so she could take her rightful place and fulfill God's purpose for her.

* * *

He found her in the Rose Garden and was transported back to a long ago heated moment between them. He remembers she was pacing in a circle as she is now. She was beautiful in her anger when he'd come upon her and she'd tried to drive him away. He remembers the rush of emotion he had felt as she told him that, _"You own me, you control me. I belong to you."_ He remembers that he had felt the exact same way. He had given her back those same words. In his outburst of emotion he tried to make her understand what she did to him, how she made him feel, that she had his whole heart. He belonged to her. He had always been so consumed by her. He still was.

As he draws closer she finally looks up and notices him and she gives him one of her radiant smiles. He stops in his tracks captivated by her. It literally took his breath away. He places his hand over his heart as he smiles back at her and resumes his journey to reach her. Once he is standing in front of her he feels like he can't think. Only she exists. It feels like forever since he has seen her, but it's only been a little over a week, since her last visit to the hospital. Even then, Cyrus had not given them any privacy since his first night in the hospital. They both stare into each other's eyes unable to speak. He reaches his hand up to caress her cheek. She rubs her face against his open palm and her eyes flutter closed as she relishes the warmth she receives from his touch. She opens her eyes after a moment to look at him. He's still staring at her. He brings his other hand up to cup her face and leans down to kiss her. She places her hands on his arms and draws him closer as his lips softly press against hers. This feels so right, it feels like coming home. As he comes up for air he can't bare to be parted from her so he leans his forehead against hers taking in each breath that she breathes. He closes his eyes, content to stay embraced like that for a little while longer, breathing in sync. He could stay in this moment forever.

He finally breaks the little love cocoon they had been enveloped in and he takes her hand.

"Walk with me."

Olivia falls in step with his strides and they fall into a companionable silence. Both caught up in old memories. Fitz finally breaks the silence.

"Liv, I know we didn't get much time to talk in the hospital…"

Liv laughs.

"Are you kidding me? Cyrus kept attempting to chaperone us like we were in high school. He kept acting like my dad."

She smiles up at him as they walk side by side. He returns her smile as he continues.

"Yes, but now I definitely plan to have some uninterrupted time with you. I will not let Cy thwart me here."

She smiles shyly and looks at the ground as Fitz rubs his thumb over the back of her hand. They continue walking.

"I wanted to thank you for coming back on board. I know you have Olivia Pope & Associates and it can't be easy for you to step away…"

Olivia stops walking and places her fingers over his lips.

"Don't make me out to be a martyr. You wouldn't even be in this mess if I hadn't been one of Hollis' co-conspirators. I want to make things right and make sure that your time in office isn't tainted by all of this…"

She bites her lip before continuing.

"I don't want to be the cause of your suffering anymore Fitz. You've always given so much for me, for us. It's my turn."

Fitz is so touched by her declaration that he is rendered speechless.

Olivia chuckles softly.

"That would be a first…Mr. President."

Fitz looks at her puzzled for a moment.

"You…speechless."

He laughs.

"Let's go back inside."

* * *

As they entered the corridor from the Rose Garden they ran into Cyrus. He immediately walked in between the two of them draping an arm over each of their shoulders.

"The gang's back together again. We are going to kick some ass. The three of us always made a great team."

Fitz was slightly annoyed to find Cyrus in residence. Great, when could they shake Cyrus. The last thing either of them wanted tonight was a third wheel. Mellie was still in the hospital, Karen and Jerry had been sent to stay with their grandparents. This could be one of the few nights they might be able to spend together without worrying about being caught or being intruded upon. They both forced smiles as he continued to walk and talk with them as they headed in the direction of the Oval.

Cyrus continued to babble on, unaware that he has intruded on anything.

"Let's go have a nightcap and celebrate."

They head to the Oval. Fitz and Olivia both sit facing each other on opposite sofas. Cyrus collects the glasses and the decanter of scotch and takes a seat next to Olivia. Despite his aversion to the stuff he is willing to drink some to mark the occasion of the three of them working together again. He pours the liquid into the tumblers and hands them out. Both Olivia and Fitz smile tightly as Cyrus looks on oblivious. He raises his glass in a toast.

"To you Mr. President, for your recovery…and to you Olivia for being the best damn fixer, thanks in part to my fine tutelage…"

Olivia laughs for real this time and playfully smacks his arm. Cyrus continues,

"To the three of us putting that bastard Hollis in his place and making this the best damn administration in American history."

Cyrus clinked their glasses and downed his scotch. Both Olivia and Fitz took a swallow and then set their glasses on the table. Before Cyrus can start talking again his cell phone starts to ring. He checks the caller ID.

"Oh, I need to take this. The little wife is calling."

He stands up for a second and walks across the room. Olivia and Fitz smile at each other. Cyrus comes back seconds later.

"Looks like I'll have to cut our little celebration short. Gotta get home before James locks me out…" as he heads for the door,

"9am sharp lets meet and discuss strategy."

The slam of the door reverberates in the silence.

They stare at each other, happy to finally be alone. Fitz smirks at her.

"Come here."

She gives him a shy smile. Then she remembers that she had something for him.

"Oh wait…I have something for you."

She pulls the velvet box from her purse and walks over to the sofa that he is sitting on. She sits down beside him.

"Here."

She hands him the box.

"I didn't know we were giving gifts."

Fitz looks down at the box and back up at her. She smiles.

"No silly, just open it."

Fitz opens the lid of the box and sees his flag pen resting on the velvet. Olivia reaches into the box scooting closer to him.

"It had fallen on the floor the night…"

She breathes heavily, not wanting to remember anything from that night. She reaches up to pin it on his lapel.

Fitz looks down at her pinched face, the expression marring her beautiful features. He doesn't want her to be sad today. His hand covers hers as she smooths his lapel after placing the pen there. Her hand stops its movement under his hand; her eyes are downcast. He wants to see her smile again.

"You remember the day of my Inauguration?"

He sees the light return to her eyes.

"Yes."

"You looked so lovely, I remember I just wanted to touch you, but you kept rebuffing me. Said we needed to be over because I was now the President."

He pushes a piece of hair behind her ear and she finally looks into his eyes. She smiles a girlish smile. He continues,

"You were such a stubborn thing, even then."

He rubs her hand still resting on his chest.

"Yes, I remember you being very naughty."

Fitz laughs loudly at what she has said.

"Me, being naughty? What about you that night after the fourth Inaugural ball, here in this office."

Half way through his comment, his voice has taken on a low, seductive tone. No longer is he laughing. Olivia can feel herself getting wet. Her eyes are focused on his lips and when he licks them it causes her to break her focus. When she finally looks into his eyes she sees desire written there. Olivia's breathing becomes shallow.

"Do you remember that night?"

Fitz leans closer to her ear as he whispers to her and begins sucking on her earlobe.

"Do you remember how we christened that desk?"

Olivia is panting at the sensations his tongue is causing as he licks her earlobe. She wraps her arm around his neck and leans in closer. Fitz caresses her thigh and runs his hand down her leg until he reaches the area behind her knee. He rubs circles there and then lifts her legs across his lap so that she's facing him. He begins to rub his hand up the inside of her thigh. His questing fingers ghosting up her skirt seeking the area between her thighs where he knows he'll find pleasure. He can hear her panting again. He holds eye contact with her as his fingers find their mark. Her panties are soaked.

"You're soaking wet."

Their mouths brush against each other as she breathes out,

"I can't help it."

He slips both hands up her skirt and pulls down the barrier that is keeping him from her. He throws them to the ground and again slips his hand between her legs. He strokes his finger along her seam. She inhales sharply. He slowly inserts a finger and begins to thrust it in and out as his thumb plays with her clit. Olivia clutches the lapel of his jacket as she arches her back and matches the thrust of his finger. He inserts a second finger and curls them inside her searching for her G-spot. He crashes his mouth down on hers in a fierce, demanding kiss. She is making soft little noises into his mouth. He trails kisses along her jaw line as his fingers continue to assault her.

"You're so tight."

He picks up the pace as he feels her inner walls clenching his fingers.

"Fitz…" Olivia moans.

"Come for me…you're so beautiful when you come."

Olivia's orgasm hits her hard. Fitz strokes her through it, not letting up until the vibrations had stopped. She lays limp in his arms. Fitz kisses her nose.

"We're not finished," he growls at her as he begins to take off her blazer. They hurriedly undress each other. Fitz picks her up and carries her over to the desk. For a minute Olivia remembers where they are. As she clutches him she whispers in his ear.

"Fitz, the camera."

She points upwards. He glances at the ceiling briefly and then continues to sit her on the desk.

"I'll have Tom and Hal take care of it."

He looks at her as she sits before him with her legs wrapped around his waist. Her lips are swollen from his kisses and her hair is slightly mussed from him running his hands through it. She is clad only in her bra. _'She is so damn sexy,'_ he thinks. He grabs her face with both hands and slams his mouth down on hers, devouring her. Olivia wraps her arms around his back. He lets go of her face to reach around and unclasp her bra. She shrugs out of it and he tosses it over his shoulder. He kneads her breasts in his hands and then bends his head to suck on her nipple. He can hear her moaning and he groans as he licks and sucks her flesh. He would never have enough of her. He felt her hand searching for his dick through his boxers. He pulls back from her to push down his boxers and step out of them. He reaches for her again, pulling her close. She gasps as her sensitive nipples come into contact with the crisp hairs on his chest. He rubs the head of his dick over her wet slit as he bites her bottom lip.

"Tell me that you want it."

Olivia has her head thrown back. She sits up and looks at him.

"I want you," she pants out. As her chest heaves.

He tortures her by sliding it in slowly until he is seated to the hilt. His balls lay against her ass. He watches her not moving, just sitting there inside of her. He can feel her body adapting, adjusting to accommodate him. He hears her whimper and he begins to move within her. As he thrusts in he swirls his hips in a circular rhythm to hit every spot within her. Every time he hits her spot she cries out.

"Yes…"

Fitz pushes her back on the desk until she lays reclining on the surface. He picks up her left leg and puts it over his shoulder. This new angle allows him to go even deeper. He leans down to kiss her. She moans into his mouth, her moans vibrating in his throat. The sensation makes him shiver. He stands back up and continues to pound into her. With every forceful thrust his balls slap her ass and causes a smacking noise. Olivia rubs her breasts and then pinches her nipples as she moans loudly. Fitz can feel himself getting close, but he wants to feel her coming before he comes. He begins to rub her clit. She is so tight. The pressure is so exquisite. He doesn't want to stop, but he can't help himself.

"Oh, oh, Fitz…I'm coming," she manages to gasp out as her orgasm overtakes her. As he feels her walls compress around him and squeeze and quiver, he comes hard.

"Shit."

He keeps thrusting into her until he is empty. He removes her leg from his shoulder as he collapses on top of her not removing himself from her. He whispers in her ear,

"Damn, Liv. That was so good."

He is out of breath. He can feel the slick glide of her sweaty skin against his as she runs her hands up his back. He nuzzles her neck and places little kisses all over her collarbone as she runs her fingers through his hair pressing his face closer to her skin before he comes up and kisses her. He enjoys the afterglow just as much as she does. His tongue caresses hers as he kisses her deeply. He is trying to explore every inch of her mouth and make sure she is thoroughly kissed. After minutes he finally sits up and slowly removes himself from her. They both experience the little death as their bodies part. He picks her up bridal style from the desk.

"I want to keep you forever," he says as he carries her to the sofa. He kisses her forehead as he hugs her body to his. Her heart constricts at his words.

"You're precious to me, Liv."

She touched his face.

"I know."

He lays her down on the sofa and then crams himself in next to her and holds her.

"Stay with me tonight."

She looks at him uncertain.

"I don't know if that's wise…it's not appropriate."

She searches his face. He looked at her with a wicked grin.

"Let's be inappropriate."

She remembered when he'd first given her those same words and she smiles back at him.

He hugs her tighter trying to rid her of her anxiety.

"Mellie's not here and neither are the kids. I could have Tom and Hal sneak you upstairs…please, Liv," he pleads with her.

She considers his request for a moment.

"Alright, just this once…you did survive an assassination attempt, I guess I could be nice."

He laughs like a young boy, as he tickles her.

"Oh really, Ms. Pope."

She squeals.

"Stop Fitz."

She manages to get out while laughing. She buries her face in his chest. He stops tickling her and just holds her. Fitz has been so caught up in their reunion that he has not thought about his shoulder. A small throbbing pain had started.

"Let's get you dressed so we can head upstairs."

He turns his head and winces as they both sit up. Olivia doesn't notice. He begins to help her dress before they both dress him. Once they are both clothed he calls for Tom and Hal to escort Olivia up to the residence. He will be up shortly. After they leave he walks over to the decanter still on the coffee table and pours a finger of scotch. He drinks it down hoping to dull the pain. He may have done more than he should have. He got a little carried away when he was with her. He doesn't want to pop pills though, he doesn't want to become dependent on them. This pain reminds him of what he needs to do: catch the shooter and the person behind it, but it also makes him work hard every day in physical therapy to regain his full strength and range of motion back. The pain was a constant reminder of these things and he needs that reminder. He just doesn't want her to worry. He left the Oval to head up and join her. He would take it easy tomorrow.

* * *

Cyrus arrived home and found James pacing the floor of the living room agitated and chalked it up to him coming home late. He really wasn't in the mood for a lecture, but he knew that if he didn't admit some guilt or perform an act of contrition it was going to be a long night.

"I'm really sorry I lost track of time. I know this was one of the few days…"

James stopped pacing and cut him off.

"This isn't about you coming home late, Cy…"

He looks Cyrus directly in the eyes as he asks his next question.

"What's the real reason that you didn't want me investigating Hollis Doyle…the truth?"

Cyrus stares at his spouse for a second. He was always good on his feet with a quick lie or deflecting the situation, but something was different.

"I know everything Cy, I just want to hear it from you."

Cyrus's face takes on an odd expression, what had James done.


	15. Chapter 15

Olivia awakened and for a moment forgot where she was. She took in the unfamiliar surroundings and then felt the strong arm that lay across her waist. She smiled and snuggled closer. She heard Fitz's even breathing and knew he was still asleep. His body was so warm. She just wanted to stay there, connected to him. Her eyes drifted closed as she savored the moment of waking in his arms. She swallowed. She knew it couldn't always be like this, not right now, but maybe one day. One day they'd get their chance.

She slowly tried to turn in his arms so she could watch him sleep. She managed to maneuver her body to face him. His eyelashes rested on his cheeks. They were long and golden. She could see the blue of the tiny veins that shown through on his eyelids. He looked so peaceful in sleep. She resisted the urge to touch him. He was so handsome. She smiled to herself as she gazed at his features. She lowered her gaze to his shoulder where the bullet had torn through his flesh. He would always have a scar there. She tentatively reached out to touch it. She traced the outline with her finger. Only a little bit closer inward and she might have lost him. She looks back up at his face relaxed in slumber. Seeing him makes all of the dark thoughts recede. She leans in and kisses his scar. She runs her tongue along the ridges. Suddenly, she feels his penis rub against her leg as it comes to life. She peers up at his face and sees his pearly whites as he lazily smiles at her.

"What a nice way to wake up," sleep still lingered in his deep, rich baritone as he pulls her into his arms. He's thinking he could always wake up like this, but he doesn't want to say it out loud and make her melancholy.

"You look beautiful in the morning."

He pushes her hair away from her face, which is devoid of make-up. The dazzling smile she displays for him makes his heart beat a little quicker. Olivia rests her head on his chest. He drops a kiss onto her hair. She begins to rub circles into his chest.

"Mmmm."

She smiles at the noise he makes. He hugs her tighter.

"I wish we didn't have to get out of this bed today," he muses.

She removes some of her weight from him and rests on her side as she looks down at him.

"That would be too normal."

She smiles at him, but it is a sad smile.

"I don't mean to rain on our parade Fitz, but what are we going to do? What's our plan? Are we going to start sneaking around again? Getting our stolen moments when Mellie is away, meeting each other at Camp David when you can slip away? The stakes are even higher now Fitz. You have a newborn baby. If someone found out about us it could destroy everything you've worked so hard for."

She gestures at the two of them.

"This, me staying the night, was dangerous Fitz. As much as I want this, and believe me I do, want this, want us…I'm scared that if we're found out you'll resent me and I don't want that."

Fitz is about to sit up and protest. Olivia puts her hand over his mouth to stop him.

"And please, before you say that you won't resent me we all know how that went last time you said something similar."

She removes her hand. She stares at him trying not to get overly emotional, but her lip starts to quiver as she fights to hold the tears at bay.

"Livvie," he says taking her hand and pulling her into his lap as he sits up. He caresses her cheek. He can see her tears ready to spill over.

"Look at me," he tilts her chin upward so she is forced to look at him.

"We said we were in this together Liv, do you remember that?"

Olivia nods her head.

"I don't know how to reassure you that I'm not going anywhere. I know that I acted like an ass when you told me the truth about everything, but I wasn't going anywhere. I was just upset. I'm not going to leave you. I love you. You, are the love of my life."

He looks at her earnestly as his eyes scan her face. A tear slips down her face as she smiles at him.

"I love you, Liv. We are in this together. Don't ever think otherwise. "

She smiles brighter as another tear slips down.

"I love you too, Fitz…we're in this together."

She slips her hand up behind his head and pulls him in close for a kiss. He pulls away after a couple of minutes.

"I don't know how we are going to make this work, but I'm never going to stop trying to figure out a way for us to be together."

He kisses her forehead. He feels a pain in his shoulder and winces as he presses his lips to her. Olivia feels his body tense and pulls away.

"Fitz, what's wrong?"

She notices the pain he tries to mask, but can't conceal. Olivia looks alarmed. Fitz tries to give her a weak smile.

"Fitz, you're hurting."

Olivia climbs from his lap and throws on his shirt from the night before as she goes into the bathroom rooting around for painkillers. She can hear Fitz call out from the bedroom.

"Liv, I'm fine, really."

Olivia returns to the bedroom with a couple of bottles of medication. She dumps the medication at the end of the bed and climbs back into her spot beside him, kneeling on her knees.

"Fitz, you are not fine and don't keep saying that you are. You can't walk around acting like He-Man. You are flesh and blood. You have to admit when you're not feeling well…and you should take these," she reaches for one of the bottles and hands it to him.

Fitz rubs at his shoulder trying to ease the pain.

"I know you don't want to be a pill popper, but you were shot. The doctor said you would be in some pain. The pills help alleviate that pain and keep you from displaying that pain. You don't want the American public or the rest of the world seeing that, because they'll take it as a sign that you're not better, they'll interpret it as weakness…"

Olivia takes the bottle from Fitz's hand and opens it shaking out two pills into her hand. She reaches for the water glass sitting on the bedside table and hands both the pills and water to Fitz.

"Take the pills."

Fitz looks at the pills and looks back up at her face. Olivia is sporting a stern expression that will brook no argument. He smiles and takes the pills out of her hand, he tosses them down his throat and then takes the glass of water from her and washes the pills down.

"My little fixer. So forceful…I like it."

Olivia's face softens as she takes the glass from Fitz and replaces it on the nightstand. Fitz grabs her crushing her to his body. He gives her an intense stare.

"Thank you, Liv."

Liv lays cradled in his arms staring up at him. She runs her fingers along his lips.

"Just promise me you're going to take care of yourself."

"Yes, Ms. Pope."

He swoops down and begins nuzzling and kissing her neck, making her laugh.

"Stop, Fitz…stop."

Olivia says while laughing. After a couple more moments Fitz finally comes up for air. He smiles down at her.

"Okay, okay. Duty calls, must resume serving out my sentence in the crown jewel of the American prison system."

He sighs and releases her. They both get up from the bed a little somber.

* * *

It was the first time they'd gone to bed angry. It wasn't like other couples where someone would have stormed out, pillow and blanket in hand, ready to spend the night tossing and turning on the sofa. No, they still shared the same bed, but they didn't touch all night long. James had practically snarled 'Good night,' at him. Cyrus had punched his pillow before resting his head and turning on his side. Now in the cold light of day he gave full reign to his anger, which masked the fear he felt for James safety.

By the time, Cyrus had finished his shower, dressed and gone downstairs James sat at the kitchen table waiting for him. The newspapers that usually lay open and scattered on the table were nowhere to be found.

Cyrus slowly walked into the kitchen after seeing James waiting for him. The only thing Cyrus knew in this moment was to go on the defensive. He wasn't going to admit anything. All he wanted was to keep James safe.

"What are doing? I thought I told you that Hollis Doyle was off limits," Cyrus barked at him angrily.

James looked outraged.

"Told me?! Told me?! You didn't tell me Cy, you asked me. I remember very clearly because you punctuated the conversation with tears. Was it just an act so that I wouldn't find out about everything?"

James pushed his glasses up on the bridge of his nose as he glared at Cyrus.

"I am the President's Chief of Staff, there are matters of national security that I'm not at liberty to speak of. I asked you not to do something and you defied me."

James folded his arms across his chest as he sat glowering at Cyrus.

"Cut the crap Cy, both you and I know that the information I have not even the NSA knows about. It's a cover up and you're involved. That's what all that talk at the President's birthday dinner was all about. You underestimate me and what a good journalist I am."

James stands up and gets in Cyrus' face.

"Now what is going on Cy? If you won't tell me I will keep digging until I uncover every person responsible…"

Cyrus tries to remain calm as he reasons with James.

"Don't do this. I know you want some story that will make your career, but there will be so many people hurt in the process if you print this. I worked very hard to get President Grant in the White House…"

James sneers at Cyrus.

"Are you serious right now?! I'm talking about right and wrong here Cy, and you're talking to me about your career. Unbelievable!"

Cyrus grabs James by his shoulders and speaks in a very low, but serious voice.

"Stop it. Stop talking. Think about what you're saying. The kind of information you have gets people killed. I'm talking the kind of killed where they make it look like an accident or a natural cause, where no questions will be asked. I'm no longer asking you to stay away from this story. I'm telling you to forget about it. Burn whatever evidence you have. Let…it…go."

James looks Cyrus intently in the eyes and realizes for the first time that Cyrus isn't just angry; he's scared. James swallows.

"Who are you afraid of? It's Hollis isn't it?"

Cyrus says nothing for a while. Then he pulls James in for a tight hug.

"Please, just drop this."

* * *

Thanks to Tom and Hal, Olivia had been able to get out of the White house undetected, more importantly without running into Cyrus. Fitz had wanted to shower together, but if she had wasted any more time getting out of the White House she feared the press corps would have discovered her overnight stay. Most would just chalk it up to her working into the wee hours of the morning and being offered a place to sleep instead of driving home tired. Unfortunately, all it would take is for one over eager reporter to feel there was a story there. She could see the headline now: 'Communications Director Sleeps Over At the White House While First Lady Is Away.' The tabloids would have a field day with trying to figure out if there was in fact an affair going on.

She had come home and showered and changed, ready to head out to the hospital to check in on Verna. Olivia sailed into the room upon arrival. She felt wonderful and couldn't keep the grin away that kept creeping across her face. She dropped down into her chair. Verna looked at her for a second.

"Oh boy."

Verna flipped through her magazine and shook her head. A small smile crept across her face. She allowed Olivia her little moment of joy. She wasn't going to ruin it by being cynical. In all her years she'd never experienced or seen the true love that was so often written about in books or displayed in films, that is until she saw the way the President and Olivia were with one another. While her practical brain didn't know exactly how their relationship could lead to a future, who was she to say what was possible or impossible. Olivia deserved some happiness, so even if it ended up being short-lived, she would not trample on it.

Olivia was never one to daydream or fantasize, but last night and this morning had been perfect. She knew she needed to stop acting like some lovesick fool, but she couldn't help it. Even though things were still far from ideal, she was learning to embrace what she had right now. If almost losing him had taught her anything, it was to treasure each day as if it were the last, so that's what she would do. Right now though she needed to focus on business.

She turned to Verna with a serious expression.

"I've had Huck digging into Hollis' background, trying to see if there is anything that we can use, but so far we've come up empty handed. There's got to be something. I don't believe someone like him is squeaky clean. He's just gotten really good at hiding the bodies."

When Verna didn't say anything Olivia continued.

"So, we've all agreed that it would be good to continue on with The Council meetings as if everything is okay. We don't believe that Hollis' thinks we suspect him…

Olivia has been expecting Verna to chime in, but nothing. Usually Verna would be giving her opinion on whether she agreed with their strategy or even comment on some place they should dig to find Hollis' secrets, but she had remained quiet, which was not normal behavior for her. Olivia got up from her chair and walked over to Verna. As she looked at the woman, she finally noticed that Verna's face had gone extremely pale and that's when she noticed Verna's eyes were pleading with her. Verna was suffocating to death. Then she noticed that somehow Verna's body had gone slack. It was like she was inside of her body and conscious, but her body was asleep. Olivia tried to remain calm. She looked into Verna's eyes.

"I'm going to go grab help," she quickly stated and ran from the room.

Olivia grabbed the first person she saw in the hallway.

"I need help right now. Grab every person you can. The woman in that room is suffocating."

For a minute the orderly stood there staring at her.

"Move now," Olivia yelled at him.

She started shouting things that got people's attention and many nurses and doctors rushed into Verna's room with a gurney and other equipment. As she followed them into the room she saw that Verna had already been placed on the gurney. They were all crowded around her so Olivia could not see the progress they were making in helping her. Olivia stood by helpless. Please let Verna be okay. What had happened? One minute she was okay and the next she was asphyxiating. They were all talking over one another, which made it impossible for Olivia to decipher what was being said. Suddenly, they began to move her out of the room. Olivia rushed forward.

"Where are you taking her?"

One of the doctors grabbed her and kept her from accompanying the mob that left with Verna.

"We have to be able to run some other tests. We're not sure what happened, but right now she is not getting enough oxygen. There isn't anything else I can tell you right now."

The doctor ran out of the room to catch up to everyone else and left Olivia standing alone in the room.

One of Verna's shoes had come off in the midst of all the chaos. Olivia went over and picked it up. She saw Verna's purse sitting beneath her chair and went and retrieved that as well. She felt like she was in a trance as she gathered up Verna's belongings. Please let her be okay, she prayed silently. Verna was family to her. She would be devastated if she lost her. She knew she had to take her mind off of Verna's condition. There had never been any trouble before when she came for her chemotherapy. Olivia didn't believe in coincidence. This had Hollis Doyle written all over it. She would have to have all of the hospital staff questioned. Olivia pulled out her cell phone and dialed Cyrus' phone number.

"Cyrus Beene."

"Cyrus, there's been an incident here at the hospital with Verna."

"What?! Liv, is she okay? Is it her cancer?"

Olivia breathed deeply before responding.

"No, Cy. Not that kind of incident."

Cyrus said nothing for several seconds.

"You think…"

Olivia cut him off.

"Yes, I do. I'm going to figure it out. It's just too coincidental that this would happen now, after the shooting. My gut tells me this wasn't an accident."

Cyrus was stunned. What was Hollis trying to accomplish. Was he planning to hit each of them? Cyrus was nervous now.

"Olivia, promise me that you'll be careful. I don't know what else Hollis has planned, but obviously he's not finished sending his message. Have you told Fitz?"

"Not yet…once I tell him he's going to want to stick a security detail on me."

"Which I will agree with Liv. It's just a precaution, but a necessary one right now. We don't know what Hollis plans to do."

Olivia sighs.

"I'm going to stay here with her…Verna doesn't have any family."

"Okay. Call Fitz."

Olivia kind of mumbles, "I will."

"I mean it, Liv."

Olivia doesn't respond verbally. She just nods her head and then ends the phone call.

Olivia stares at her phone. She knew she needed to call him, but she didn't want him to worry. She didn't want to add any undue stress on him. He needed to recover and him being worried or concerned for her would not be good, but at the same time if she kept it from him it would be all bad if he found out from someone else. She reluctantly dialed the number. She could hear ringing as she waited for Mrs. Hanley, the President's secretary to pick up. She knew that as acting Communications Director it would not appear peculiar for her to be calling. As soon as Mrs. Hanley picked up Olivia asked her to put her through to the President.

"Hi Liv," Fitz said in a cheery voice.

Olivia hated to be a buzzkill at this moment, but she needed to let him know what had happened and what were suspicions were.

"Hey."

"This is a nice surprise, you never call me…which means something is wrong…"

Fitz's voice that was once playful and light has taken on a hard edge. She can hear him sit down in his chair and she imagines him sitting behind the desk in the Oval.

"Liv, what's going on? Has something happened?"

"Verna's fighting for her life."

Fitz lets out a breath.

"I take it that it has nothing to do with her cancer, or else you wouldn't have felt the need to alert me…"

Fitz stops suddenly.

"I'll call you back."

The line goes dead. Olivia looks at the phone wondering what happened. She waits for the phone to ring. A couple of minutes later her cell phone rings. She answers it.

"We're now on a secure line, Liv."

Olivia nods as understanding dawns.

"You didn't want us to talk on a line that could be bugged."

For a moment neither one of them said anything. Both were thinking of Hollis Doyle and the obvious vendetta he was carrying out against the members of The Council, but their thought processes were completely different. Olivia was thinking about how she could catch Hollis and force him to stop and Fitz was thinking about what would happen if Olivia was next. He knew he didn't want to find out.

"Liv, if Hollis is behind this and he's planning on getting to each one of us, that means you could be the next one in danger. I'm sending a security detail over to the hospital."

"Fitz, no. This is what I was afraid of…"

"Liv, please don't argue with me about this. I won't worry so much if I know there is someone watching out for you. I know you're going to say you can take care of yourself, I know that, but please…this makes me feel comfortable, and I'll sleep knowing that you're safe."

Olivia didn't want him to worry. If this would let him sleep at night then she would accept the security detail. She knew they would be able to get away with it no questions asked since the former Communications Director, Britta Kagen had been the one casualty in the shooting. It made sense that the new Communications Director would have security.

"Ok Fitz. Send over the suits."

Olivia tried to smile.

She could hear the relief flood his voice.

"Thank you for not fighting me on this one."

She smiles.

"Is Verna okay? Have they said anything to you?"

"Not yet. They just took her away."

Fitz held the phone for a second.

"Fitz, I'm going to be okay. We'll figure out a way to stop him."

There was more silence.

"Just be careful, Liv."

Liv smiled to herself.

"I will…I promise."

Fitz hangs up the phone. Olivia stuffs her phone into her purse and went and sat in the waiting room.

Hollis knew what he was doing. Olivia knew that. He knew that somehow the media outlets would get wind of Verna being in a cancer ward and questions would be asked, especially after her incident. There would be almost no way to keep that quiet. While you might be able to control the hospital staff, too many patients and visitors had seen her wheeled out of the room on a gurney. Olivia wasn't sure how she was going to spin this, but one thing she did know is that Hollis' was playing a deadly game.

* * *

Sorry if this doesn't quite stick to the show. Most of this was already written before tonight. The way I had already taken the story in previous chapters made it hard to go back and alter anything, but I will keep trying to do the best I can in sticking to the story.


	16. Chapter 16

A couple of weeks had passed and Olivia was trying to get used to the security detail Fitz had placed on her. It wasn't easy being followed and watched 24/7. She knew there were times when Huck followed her, but that was different, she never knew when he was actually there. As much as she didn't like it she knew that their presence made Fitz feel comfortable.

Olivia was engrossed in press releases, requests and other documents that littered her desk in her still unpacked office in the White House. She let out a sigh as she took it all in. She had only set foot in the OPA office a handful of times since the shooting; most of them to powwow with Huck. He had been digging and digging for something they could use against Hollis and they kept coming up empty handed. Verna was still recovering in the hospital. The other bit of news that had been on Olivia's mind all day was that Mellie was being released from the hospital. Maybe, that's why she had been on edge all day.

Mellie. She didn't know exactly where her emotions or feelings were when it came to this woman. She was conflicted. She despised her, felt sorry for her, felt guilt over her and respected her. If it hadn't been for the obvious, she is sure that they might have actually been true friends. With Mellie being back in the mix, she knew that things were about to get more complicated in her relationship with Fitz.

She kept trying to focus on the task at hand, but her thoughts kept drifting. She put down the document she'd been perusing and massaged the back of her neck which was growing stiff from the position her head had been placed in as she read memo after memo. Her eyes needed a break. She figured she would give herself an excuse to go see Fitz by taking along some of the event requests he had received. More than anything she was just trying to relieve some of the tension she felt about the three of them working under one roof again.

* * *

Olivia walked the halls of the White House greeting people along the way as she made her way to the Oval. She hadn't seen him yet today and couldn't wait to lay eyes on him. She knocked once on the door for propriety and waited for his response before entering. He had not looked up from the work he was doing when she first stepped into the office. She licked her lips over him. He looked sexy with his face focused in concentration, his shirtsleeves pushed up to reveal his forearms. She cleared her throat as she shut the door behind her. Fitz's face lit up at the sight of her and she gave him a brilliant smile in return. He left his desk and walked a direct path to her. He wrapped her in his arms as he devoured her mouth. She dropped the paperwork she'd been carrying as she entwined her arms about his neck. After a minute she pulled away breathless, Fitz still clutching her close to his body.

"That was quite a greeting," she whispered.

Fitz pecked her again on the lips before releasing her.

"I couldn't help myself…you look ravishing."

Fitz smiled down at her and her breath caught in her throat for a minute. He was more devastatingly handsome than a man had a right to be. Olivia made an attempt to bend down and retrieve all the documents she'd dropped.

"Let me get that."

Fitz kneeled before her gathering up all the papers. Olivia watched his head bob up and down as he collected the scattered papers. He arranged them in his hand. He looked up into her eyes as he handed her the stack of paperwork. They both stared into each other's eyes for a second, both aware that his kneeling position was reminiscent of a marriage proposal. Fitz saw the faraway look in her eyes and quickly got up. He ran his hands through his hair as he handed her the papers.

"Liv…"

She quickly put her fingers to his lips to keep him from speaking.

"Don't say it," she shook her head, avoiding eye contact with him.

Olivia wondered how their shared moment could go from good to sour in 0 to 60. She moved toward one of the sofas as she gathered herself together. She was determined not to let that fleeting moment of 'what if' taint the last few hours they might have together before Mellie's intrusion into their bliss.

Fitz followed her to the sofa.

"Any news on Verna? How's she doing?"

He found an easy way to distract them from the dark spot on their day.

"She's good. I visited with her last night and she's recovering nicely. The doctors said they should be able to release her in the next couple of days."

"Good…good."

There was still a slight unease between them.

"Well, I wanted to go over some of the event requests that were received and give you my input…" Olivia stated as she rifled through the papers still avoiding Fitz's gaze.

Fitz placed his hand over hers, causing her to finally look up at him.

"Liv," he said her name tenderly.

Olivia licked lips suddenly gone dry.

Fitz rubbed circles in the back of her hand with his thumb as he spoke to her, never taking his eyes from hers.

"I know we both think about what could be. We're only human; it's natural. I don't want us to run away from those feelings or thoughts. I know it's hard to deal with because we don't know what the future holds and we can't go off making plans…yet."

Olivia gulped almost inaudibly as Fitz smiled at her.

"I don't know if I'll be reelected for a second term, which means that would keep us apart even longer…"

Fitz brushed a stray hair away from her face as he continued on.

"I do know that I want to be with you indefinitely…I just want us to take it one day at a time, and not be scared to think about the possibility of a future together."

He waited for her response as she chewed her bottom lip.

"In light of everything that has happened I think taking it one day at a time is a good idea."

She finally relaxes and returns his smile. Fitz's grin grew even wider and he leaned in to kiss her. Before he could do so, a knock sounded on the door. He pulls away from Olivia and calls for the person to enter.

Mellie walks in carrying their newborn baby.

Olivia felt like the air had been sucked out of the room as she deflated. Mellie knew how to make a grand entrance.

Fitz could feel Olivia's body tense on the sofa next to him.

Olivia's breathing constricted as she watched the sleeping baby that Mellie cradled against her breast. She looked on with longing. It wasn't so much that Olivia longed to be a mother, but she couldn't help but be envious that Mellie was getting to raise another child with Fitz. Even though the baby wasn't biologically his, Mellie still got to have yet another part of Fitz that she didn't. Olivia couldn't help but think what their child would look like. Mellie knew how to twist the knife.

Olivia and Mellie stared at one another for a moment.

Fitz made no move to get up from the sofa to greet his wife. He hung his head as he spoke to her. He was upset with Mellie in that moment for bringing the baby into the room. She had to know that Olivia was in here with him. How dare she tease Olivia that way, rub salt in the wound. He wanted to put his arm around Olivia and comfort her. Remind her that one day they would have a child of their own. He resisted.

"Mellie…"

Mellie ignores Fitz as she addresses Olivia with a fake smile plastered to her face.

"Olivia, how nice to see you. You haven't met John yet. Do you want to hold him?"

She walks over to Olivia and before Olivia can protest she begins to put the baby into her arms.

"Olivia when are you going to settle down and have some kids? You're not getting any younger and you do know what they say about childbirth after a certain age."

The cutting remark is not lost on anyone in the room.

"Enough!"

Fitz says almost as a snarl to Mellie. His anger is palpable. John begins to cry in Olivia's arms.

Olivia sucks in a breath trying to hold her emotion in check while holding the baby. For a second she had imagined that she was holding their child.

Olivia quickly puts a crying John into Mellie's arms. She's in a daze as she gets up and unconsciously makes her excuses to leave,

"I have to go. We can finish our conversation later. Mellie, I'm happy that you recovered nicely. I'll just leave the two of you alone."

She gathers her papers together and prepares to leave, but is stopped by Mellie's voice.

"Olivia, as Communications Director I need to meet with you to put together the guest list and plan for John's christening. Please make yourself available later today to discuss," Mellie says sweetly with a saccharine smile gracing her lips.

Olivia nods her head as she exits the Oval and heads back to her office.

Olivia is in turmoil. This is what she didn't want, to be back here, in this situation, again. Mellie was already trying to treat her like a lackey. Things would be very different since Mellie now knew about her and Fitz. Their meeting later today was going to be interesting to say the least.

* * *

The minute Olivia shut the door Fitz turned on Mellie.

"Just exactly what was that about?"

Mellie glared daggers at Fitz as she rocked a wailing John in her arms.

"I may have put up with it before when I thought it helped you, but I will not tolerate it this time. You will not flaunt your relationship with Olivia all over the White House. You will not make me a laughingstock or negate the sacrifices I've made to keep you in office…"

Fitz had had enough as he interrupted Mellie.

"Sacrifices you've made! Unbelievable! Sacrifices you've made. Don't act like you've cornered the market on martyrdom Mellie. There's no one here that gives a damn so you don't have to put on a show…"

John's continued cries made Fitz pause in his rant. He had been reluctant to form a bond with John, but that had been impossible from the moment he saw him in the hospital, he loved him.

"Give him to me."

Fitz reached for John and Mellie resisted for a minute.

"Give me my son."

Mellie looked at him pointedly before handing John over to Fitz.

Fitz started to rock his son in his arms as he paced the office trying to quiet him.

"Daddy's here," Fitz crooned at him.

John gradually began to quiet down.

Mellie looked on, irritated that Fitz was able to get John to settle down while she had been unable to do so.

Fitz continued to pace the office rocking John to sleep in his arms forgetting that Mellie was even in the room.

As soon as John finally succumbed to sleep Fitz walked over to Mellie and placed John in her arms.

"He looks like he's ready for his nap," Fitz says dismissing Mellie as he walks back to his desk and resumes reviewing the documents he was reading before Olivia walked in.

Mellie stood for a minute holding a sleeping John, fuming that Fitz was dismissing her so quickly. Finally she left in a huff when she realized that he wasn't going to acknowledge her presence any further.

* * *

Later that afternoon Olivia is finally summoned to the private residence for her meeting with Mellie.

As Olivia makes her way upstairs to meet with the First Lady she knows that she is walking into more than a meeting about little John's christening. She knows that things will more than likely turn ugly and she has spent all day mentally preparing herself for Mellie's attack. Mellie's back on her turf and Olivia knows that Mellie won't fight fair, but she's ready for anything that Mellie is going to throw her way. She steels herself before knocking on the door for Mellie to allow her in. She's ready.

Mellie's voice rang out to her in its false sweetness as she beckoned her to enter the room.

Olivia entered the room and found Mellie sitting on the sofa. Olivia took a seat at the other end and waited for Mellie to speak first.

The two women sized each other up.

Mellie remembers a time when she had been happy to have Olivia as part of the team. Finally, someone that was able to produce results. She had almost single-handedly been responsible for getting their campaign out of the slump they had been in. She had really grown to like and respect the very no-nonsense Olivia Pope. Then she had noticed the lingering looks that Fitz gave her when he thought no one could see him, the looks of adoration and sometimes pure, raw lust that he just couldn't hide, at least not from his wife. She thought nothing of it until she noticed the subtle changes in Olivia's demeanor. Olivia was much better at covering hers up than Fitz was. She had been willing to let it pass because she saw how much better he was as they campaigned. There marriage had not been born of some great love, it had been more of a business arrangement, so it wasn't so much jealousy over them sleeping together as it was over the power that she saw Olivia possessed over him because of the way Fitz felt about her. She had never had that with him. She had never been able to influence him. She had always had to use his father to control him. Fitz didn't go seeking her opinion or advice, but he was like some lost puppy with Olivia, even when he was infuriated with her he sought her counsel and for that Mellie had grown to despise her.

Mellie picked up her notepad and pen from the table before addressing Olivia.

"I was thinking that we would do two christenings. One for just a few close family and friends here in the residence and another one in St. John's Church where all of the D.C. elite can attend…invitation only of course."

Olivia made a few notes on her notepad before speaking.

"I think those are good ideas."

There was a pause as tension between the two women continued to build.

"We both know we're not here to discuss John's christening Olivia so let's not play games."

"I agree Mellie, let's not play games."

Mellie scooted to the edge of the sofa as she looked Olivia squarely in the eye. She was never one to mince words.

"Why are you still here?"

The question hung in the air for a moment unanswered before Mellie continued on.

"Now that I'm back and frankly before I was released from the hospital there wasn't a need for you to stay on. You could have been interviewing potential Communications Directors and been back at Olivia Pope & Associates."

Mellie paused before continuing.

"I mean I do know why you're here, but you just never struck me as the type of woman that would drop everything for a man."

Olivia let the barb pass. She wasn't going to be goaded into some trivial catfight with Mellie. This wasn't high school and Mellie wasn't the queen bee of some clique.

Mellie continued on.

"Do you think he's going to leave me for you in the middle of his presidency and put a stain on his term in office…I know you wouldn't let that happen so why torture yourself by being here?"

Olivia interrupted Mellie then, tired of her childish tirade.

"Mellie look around you, there is more going on than your feud with me about Fitz being your man. Do you honestly think I want to be back here in the White House having some girl fight with you over Fitz? Things are already complicated enough without me having to see you day in and day out. I'm not here by choice, I'm here by necessity and it has nothing to do with my relationship with Fitz contrary to your opinion."

She regarded Mellie with disdain as she looked at her coolly.

Mellie swallowed.

Olivia knew that they had purposely left Mellie in the dark about their opinion that Hollis was behind so many of the incidents that had been taking place. Mellie had not even been told of the peculiarities of the situations. Part of it had been, not wanting to upset her while she recovered while the other part of it was that no one felt that she needed to know; again, ornamental, not functional. What could she contribute? What benefit would it be to have another person that needed to keep the secret of them trying to take Hollis down? Olivia was not one to gloat, as Mellie would have at the thought of knowing that she was being left out, so she held her tongue. She was just upset that Mellie could be so obtuse as to only be concerned with who was sleeping with whom, like they were living in a soap opera.

"What would be keeping you here? You expect me to believe that you're not here because you want to be close to him and that the assassination gave you the perfect cover?"

"If that's what you believe Mellie then you really need to open your eyes and take a look around."

Olivia was seething at the thought that Mellie thinks she would be that opportunistic to use Fitz being shot as a way to be closer to him. If Mellie wasn't the First Lady she may have slapped her.

Mellie sensing that there was more going on than she was aware of was suddenly alert.

"What am I in the dark on Olivia?"

Olivia stood up then. This conversation was obviously going nowhere. If Fitz or Cyrus wanted Mellie to be in the know then let one of them bring her up to speed, but she wasn't going to sit here and be insulted by her.

Mellie stood up then blocking Olivia's path.

Mellie hated not being in the know, hated not being included in what was going on. Furthermore she hated that Olivia knew and that she had to try and get answers from her. They had left her out of Counsel business.

At that moment Fitz decided to put in an appearance.

Fitz walks into the room and sees Mellie and Olivia facing off. He walks slowly toward them. Neither woman speaks.

"What's going on? Last time I left the two of you alone in a room together you decided my future without me."

Both women continue to glare at each other for a moment despite Fitz's appearance.

He knew these two formidable women in his life were locked in a battle of wills.

Mellie finally broke the silence by speaking.

"I'll have someone from my office deliver the guest list for the christening in the morning," she says as she turns on her heel and quits the room. She knew that neither Fitz nor Olivia would give her answers so she went in search of Cyrus hoping to pull information from him.

Olivia stands there her chest rising and falling heavily from her anger, staring after Mellie's retreating back.

"Liv, what's going on?"

Fitz reaches out for her and Olivia steps out of reach avoiding him. She wasn't angry with him so much as she was angry at being put in this situation again.

Fitz tries not to look hurt by Olivia resisting his touch.

"Livvie…talk to me."

Olivia doesn't look at him as she speaks.

"I didn't want to be back here again, doing this…" Olivia gestures around the room.

"Doing this same old dance with Mellie, feeling the way that I feel when I'm under this roof."

Tears began to sting her eyes.

"Fitz, I'm the other woman and no matter how we try to paint this…that's what I am. I can't keep denying, we can't keep denying that if this ever came to light that's what I would be called…"

She faltered. Fitz tried to step closer to her, but she continued to allude him, knowing that if he touched her right now she would be undone.

"I love you, but…"

The words caught in her throat.

Fitz stopped.

"Livvie, what are you saying?"

Olivia could hear the raw emotion in his voice. She couldn't look at him.

"I just need time Fitz."

She let out a long breath.

"Liv…look at me…look…at me."

He willed her to look at him, but she still kept her eyes trained on the ground.

"I have to go Fitz, just give me time," Olivia breathed out the sentence and quickly exited the room before Fitz could try to stop her further with words or an embrace.

After her departure Fitz spoke to the empty room.

"Liv…we're in this together," he shut his eyes. "I love you."

He opened them again somehow hoping that she would not be gone.

He stood alone in the empty room wondering just what exactly had gone wrong.

* * *

I want to apologize to everyone for the very long delay that happen. I'm so very sorry to have kept you all waiting. I know when I first started this I said that I would stick as closely to the story as I could; obviously, with my long hiatus that is going to be very difficult, but I will try and do my best. I hope you enjoyed the latest chapter. I apologize for any errors or typos. I did my best to proof before publishing, but being tired it's hard to catch everything. I look forward to hearing your reviews, good, bad or indifferent. It only helps my writing get better. I will also try never to go for that long again without updating. Thank you once again for your patience, encouragement and support. It is very much appreciated and you guys are who I write this for.


	17. Chapter 17

He knew he'd been a tyrant to everyone the past couple of weeks. The amber liquid burned as it rolled past his lips down his throat. He sat the empty glass on his desk as he continued to peruse the document he'd been working on for the last hour. Lately, he'd been walking around in a scotch-induced haze. Everyone had been avoiding him, but he didn't care about everyone else…only her. She had definitely been avoiding him. Ever since the day she had walked out of the residence and told him she needed time to think he had seen neither hide nor hair of her. He had mourned the loss acutely. He was angry with her, yet longed to see her, touch her. He grew bitter at his weak will concerning her. He rose and crossed the room to the mini-bar where he replenished his glass. He was unsure how much he had consumed today and didn't really care. Instead of going back to his desk to resume work he went and sat on the sofa. His fingers caressed the glass as it rested on his knee. He sat contemplating the state of his relationship with Liv. Why she kept running and he kept chasing? Why didn't she believe in them? Believe in him?

He was still pissed and blamed Mellie for Liv's hasty departure. He had taken to sleeping in one of the guest bedrooms again. When he did have to lay eyes on Mellie she received a very chilly reception from him. He had tried to reach out to Liv, but she refused to answer the phone so he usually stayed in the Oval late at night drowning his sorrows in glass after glass of scotch. To make matters even worse they still had not uncovered anything on Hollis. He only knew this because Olivia had her guy Huck notify him of any updates or progress every few days.

Once he had tried to ask Huck how she was or if he could speak to her and he'd only been met with a stony silence before the line went dead. I guess to Huck it didn't matter that Fitz was the President of the Free World. His loyalty was completely to Olivia. From what he'd heard and could tell of Olivia's motley crew of employees is that they were all devoted and loyal to her. He could understand how they felt. Despite the way she had been treating him these last few weeks he would gladly take a bullet or anything else for Ms. Pope.

A knock sounded on the door. Fitz drained his glass before acknowledging the person's presence.

"Come in."

Mellie walked in.

Fitz didn't even try to hide his disdain.

"What do you want?"

He turned away from her as he headed back to the bar to replenish his glass before returning to his desk.

Mellie shut the door before eyeing him warily. Things had been hell these last few weeks ever since Olivia's departure. She knew he blamed her, which made her seethe inside with rage even the more. Why did she have to shoulder the responsibility of Olivia's actions? She's the one who had run away like a child, instead of facing the music. Was it really her fault that Olivia couldn't handle the fine mess she'd made for herself?

She watched him sip at what was probably God knows what number of scotch for the day. Before she could speak someone else was knocking on the door.

"Come in," Fitz's voiced boomed allowing Cyrus to enter the Oval.

Cyrus and Mellie made eye contact and the shared look did not go unnoticed by Fitz. Cyrus closed the door and moved closer to the desk.

"Mr. President."

Fitz swirled the liquid in his glass and propped his feet on the desk as he looked from Cyrus to Mellie.

"I take it this is no coincidence that you both just happened to need to visit my office at the same time, considering neither of you can stand the sight of the other one."

Fitz drunk from the glass: which these days seemed to never leave his hand.

Another look passed between Mellie and Cyrus.

"Hmmm? What are the two of you up to?"

Mellie began to speak hesitantly still cutting her eyes over to Cyrus every now and then.

"Fitz, we're both just very concerned…You're drinking has gotten a bit out of control lately."

Fitz snorted.

"And who do I have to thank for that," he said the glass poised over his lips as he prepared to take another swallow.

Mellie looked over at Cyrus with a look that said 'Do something!'

Cyrus cleared his throat before addressing Fitz.

"Mr. President, we're just concerned that others may be starting to notice the little habit you've picked up. In a week or so we have the visit with the British Prime Minister and wouldn't want to give the impression that the American President is a lush."

Fitz leaned back in his chair as a loud, hearty laugh erupted from his throat. He shut his eyes as his body shook with glee.

Cyrus and Mellie stared at him concerned. His laughter began to die down a little before he spoke.

"Yes Cy, God forbid the outside world think anything less of this presidency. Should have known there would be some common cause to unite the two of you, especially when it concerns your position. After all you two worked so hard to get me here."

The bitterness in his voice was not lost on either of them.

"Sir…"

"Don't Cyrus…"

Fitz looked pointedly at Mellie before continuing.

"I'm sure my WIFE, put you up to this…"

Mellie went to try and interrupt Fitz.

"ENOUGH!"

He roared as he swung his legs off the desk and stood.

"I don't need a nursemaid or a babysitter. I'm not walking around here sloshed. I don't need to be reprimanded like I'm some damn child. Now get the hell out…both of you."

Cyrus and Mellie departed the office without another word or look. As the door closed, Fitz slid back down to his chair. He braced his elbows on the desk as he rested his head in his hands. He knew he'd been drinking more than he ever has before. He knew that. He didn't need them telling him he needed to stop. He'd stop soon. Didn't they understand why he needed it? It dulled the pain he felt. He was trapped. He couldn't go after her and this was the one thing that helped him get through each day. Fitz looked at his empty glass sitting on the desk. After this one he'd stop. He just needed one more drink.

* * *

Later that night, Fitz worked at his desk, his glass of scotch close by. It was getting late. He yawned. He knew he should go up soon, but he just couldn't face his cold, empty bed. He just didn't want to have another night filled with dreaming about her. His eyes were getting heavy. He grabbed his glass to finish off the remnants when he thought he heard someone enter the room, but he was so drowsy he wasn't sure. Before he could look up to see who had intruded he felt his chair being turned around to face the window and then there she was. Liv gently took the glass from Fitz's hand and sat it on the desk. She caressed his face for a second.

"Livvie," Fitz breathed out and leaned into her palm.

"I missed you. I kept calling and you didn't answer."

He turned his face into her hand and planted a kiss.

"I'm here now," Olivia whispered as she straddled his lap.

Instantly, Fitz pulled her close to him. He hungrily sucked on her bottom lip as his fingers anchored themselves in her hair. He held her steady so he could devour her mouth that he had missed like crazy these last two weeks. He couldn't get enough of the taste of her. He couldn't stop kissing her. He caressed her tongue with his own, their tongues dueling back and forth, but he quickly mastered her and she became soft and compliant. Eventually he left her mouth after a few more minutes to trail kisses from her jaw line down to her neck. Once he reached there he began to suck and nip at her neck that progressed to small love bites. He had no intention of being gentle with her.

His hands glided down from her hair to her back where he pressed her further into his chest. Olivia had wound her arms around his neck and was now running her fingers through his curls as she pressed him closer to her. Fitz lapped at the skin at her collarbone. They both breathed heavily at their exertions. Fitz grabbed her ass and kneaded it with his hands. He moaned into her flesh as he continued to suck on her neck.

Suddenly, Fitz roughly picked Olivia up from his lap and swiped the things from his desk to clear room for her. He sat her down and pulled her blouse over her head to avoid dealing with the buttons, then pushed her back to lie on the desk as he removed her pants and panties none to gently. He looked down at her clad only in her bra. He rubbed his hand up her leg to her waist and pulled her to the edge of the desk. Olivia wrapped her legs around him.

He reveled in the feel of her body wrapped around him. His hand moved in between her legs where instantly he felt the moisture that had pooled at her core. He smirked as he began to rub her clit. Apparently he wasn't the only one that had missed this. Olivia was writhing underneath his touch. Her heat scalded his fingers as he masterfully manipulated her to an orgasm. He wanted to bury himself in that soft, wet heat. He watched the ecstasy play out on her face as she came. Her essence drenched his fingers. Unable to wait any longer, he quickly unzipped his pants and shoved his dick inside her as she still quaked from her climax. He groaned as his whole length was swallowed by her tightness. He felt her gasp beneath him at the intrusion. She felt amazing.

Once he was able to catch his breath he began to move within her. His thrusts slow and as he pulled out he would swivel his hips hitting every spot within her that he knew drove her crazy. She arched her back off the desk as he stroked into her. Olivia became very vocal unable to hold her cries back. Neither had uttered any words to each other since they'd began. The sounds of their sex was enough. He bent over her body kissing her once again, taking her cries into his mouth. She wrapped her arms around him as she kissed him back. He reached underneath her and unclasped her bra: the impediment that was keeping him from holding her luscious breasts in his hands. He tossed it to the floor once he freed her from the offending garment. He instantly latched onto a nipple and began to suck as he thrust into her. He switched to the other nipple and sucked and licked it as Olivia moaned loudly. His thrusts increased in speed as he could feel Olivia tighten around him as she neared her release. Fitz braced himself on his forearms as he tunneled into her, very close to his own climax. A few minutes later he felt Olivia clinch around him and start to scream his name as she came.

"Fitz…Fitz…"

Fitz awoke with a start as the voice that he heard calling his name morphed from Olivia's sultry tone to Cyrus' booming baritone.

Damn! It had only been a dream. Liv had felt so good in his arms and it had felt good to be inside her, what a huge disappointment to wake up and realize it had been a dream. He felt bereft. He didn't want to wake up. He wanted to go back to sleep and dream about her, about them together. That damn voice was still calling his name. He tried to focus. His brain was hazy from the effects of the alcohol and still being halfway asleep. Fitz rubbed at his eyes and realized he'd fallen asleep at his desk in the Oval. What time was it? He licked dry lips and finally acknowledged Cy's presence.

"Cy, what time is it? What's going on?" Fitz asked still a bit groggy.

"Sir…there's been an incident."

There was something in Cy's voice that made Fitz fight through the clutter in his brain. When he looked at Cy's face, what he saw in his eyes made his blood run cold.

Fitz could barely formulate the words.

"Liv…is she…is she alright?"

Cy stands there staring at him. Fitz swallowed, trying to quell the fear that had knotted in his gut.

* * *

Fitz bursts through the doors of the wing of the hospital with Tom and Hal on his heels. No one tried to stop him or get in his way. When he arrived at her door he hesitated, afraid at what he'd find on the other side of the door. He opened the door to Olivia's hospital room and stepped inside. What he saw stopped him in his tracks.

She looked so small in the bed. He slowly moved toward the bed, his eyes never leaving her. The black eye stood out. He could see the marks on her throat and the busted lip. The tears gathered in his eyes. Where had her security detail been? He saw the rise and fall of her chest as she breathed in sleep. He wanted to reach out and touch her, but in the condition she was in he felt he might break her if he did. A single tear escaped and slid down his cheek. Whoever did this would pay. He'd make sure of it. He pulled up a chair resigned that he wouldn't leave her side. He took her small hand in his.

Suddenly he heard a commotion outside in the hallway. He released Olivia's hand to go and see what was going on. As he threw open the door he say Tom and Hal being handled by a scrappy looking Hispanic guy with a crew cut. He'd seen him before, but couldn't place him.

"What is going on out here?"

The three men finally stopped brawling.

Tom spoke up, although he was a bit winded from the altercation.

"This man was trying to visit Ms. Pope…He says he knows her."

Huck and Tom glare at each other.

Huck looks directly at Fitz as he addresses him.

"I work with her."

The voice clicks in Fitz's brain. Of course, this is Olivia's Huck.

"Yes, come in."

Fitz steps to the side as he makes way for Huck to enter the room. He shuts the door once they are both inside.

Huck stands staring at Olivia in the bed. Fitz looks at him. He can feel Huck's rage. He knows it because he felt it too.

"What happen?"

Fitz walks up to stand beside Huck and in that moment he sees the tears coming down his face. Huck says nothing for a long time. Just continues to stare at Olivia. After what seems like hours, but is really only minutes, Huck speaks.

"She was attacked in her home, but she fought back."

Huck gives a small smile as he continues to watch Olivia sleeping. He takes a deep breath before continuing on.

"I always usually follow her or check in to make sure she's okay, especially lately…I was running late tonight because she wanted me to finish something."

Fitz goes to put a comforting hand on Huck's shoulder and Huck flinches and pulls away as if he had been burned. He moves across the room as he continues on with his story.

"If I hadn't been late this wouldn't have happened."

He finally turns his gaze on Fitz.

"They were going to try and make it look like a robbery gone wrong."

Fitz looks startled for a second.

"They?! What are you talking about?"

"This wasn't an accident. The guy was a professional."

Fitz and Huck stare at each other for a moment. Realization dawns for Fitz.

"Hollis," he breathed out.

"I'm not positive yet, but I'm pretty certain."

Fitz's chest becomes tight and his breathing becomes labored at that news. Fitz walked over to the window and rested his head against the cool glass. What kind of point was Hollis trying to make? He wanted to tear Hollis limb from limb with his bare hands. He heard Huck's voice penetrate through his thoughts and turned back around to face him.

"I can find out who the professional was. Our world's small. Once I track him I can…extract the necessary information."

Fitz took his meaning.

"You'll let me know as soon as you locate him and what you find out?"

Huck nods his head.

"Okay."

Huck takes one last look at Olivia and leaves the room.

Fitz walks back over to Olivia's bedside and sits back in the chair. He takes her hand again. After a few minutes his eyes flutter close as sleep claims him.

Olivia is trying to open her eyes, but her brain feels a bit fuzzy. Why does she hurt? She finally opens her eyes and all the events from the night rush back to her. She sits upright taking in her surroundings. She's okay. She breathes heavily and then sighs. She realizes that something has her hand and that's when she notices Fitz. Her heart lurches at the sight of him.

He looks boyish in sleep, but he also looks tired. She knows that she is to blame for his haggard appearance and her guilt eats at her. Fitz begins to stir and opens his eyes.

"Liv!"

He removes his long frame from the chair and sits on the edge of her bed; which forces her to recline on the pillows as she tries to avoid any more physical contact with him. He still has not released her hand.

"Liv, are you alright?"

She nods her head not able to meet his gaze.

"Huck was here."

She looks up at Fitz briefly.

"He was very concerned about you and I think he blamed himself."

Olivia shakes her head.

"He shouldn't."

He wanted to ask her why she had let the security detail go, but he knew now wasn't the time.

He lifts her chin so that they are staring in one another's eyes. Her eyes start to tear up and he notices a slight tremble in her bottom lip. She's trying so hard to be strong.

"It's okay Liv. You don't have to be strong or brave right now. Not in front of me you don't."

At that declaration the dam breaks and Olivia sags into him as she gives way to the tears that she has been holding back. Fitz pulls her closely to his chest and rests his chin on top of her head. Her body is racked with sobs as she cries into his chest. He rubs circles into her back and then kisses her brow.

Fitz can hear Olivia's sobbing finally letting up. He attempts to lighten the mood.

"We can't keep apologizing in hospitals, after a life-threatening crisis has made us take stock of what's important to us."

Olivia leans back to look at his face.

"What are you apologizing for? I'm the one who ran out."

Fitz nods his head.

"True. I don't think you'll get any argument from me there."

He smirks as Olivia playfully slaps him on the arm.

Fitz sobers for a second as he gazes at Olivia. She swallows, suddenly feeling self-conscious under his scrutiny. Fitz runs the pad of his thumb over Olivia's busted lip. He then runs the back of his fingers over the edge of her black eye.

"Does it hurt?"

"Only when I blink."

They both laugh uneasily.

"Fitz you shouldn't have come. People are going to talk. You rush out in the middle of the night to see about your Director of Communications…"

"…who suffered a brutal attack. Let them ask questions. Wouldn't it seem odd if I didn't come to see about you?"

"Fitz you can't stay."

"Why did you walk away from us?"

And there it was, the elephant in the room, the conversation they had both been anticipating.

"Fitz, now's not the time."

Olivia picked at a piece of lint on the blanket.

"I think now is a perfectly good time Liv. You can't escape me. You can't run away again. You have to answer my question."

Olivia says nothing.

"Why do you keep running away from us? From me?

Olivia continues to pick at the blanket and avoid looking at Fitz. Fitz leans closer to Olivia.

"Look at me. Liv…look at me."

Olivia reluctantly looks up at Fitz. She can see the raw pain and anguish in his eyes. Tears gather in her eyes as she begins to speak to him.

"I can't keep going through this. I'm so tired of the sneaking. The on again/off again. The fighting with Mellie. I'm so tired Fitz…If we have to fight this hard to be together, then maybe we're not meant to be together."

"You don't mean that."

Fitz brushes a tear away.

"Liv, you don't mean that. We said we were in this together. I know it's not easy, but I can't live without you. I'm miserable and I know you are too. Can you honestly look me in the eye and tell me that you'll have a much happier life without me?"

Tears silently stream down Olivia's cheeks.

"Do you love me Liv?"

"Of course I love you Fitz, but is love enough?"

Fitz takes Liv's face in his hands.

"I. Love. You…That is all that matters to me. I want you by my side. I know this hasn't been easy and it's been less than ideal, but I need you. When you love someone sometimes you have to fight. And I'm here fighting for you, fighting for us. Don't give up on us Liv."

He searches her eyes. His thumbs wipe away some of her tears.

"Promise me you'll at least sleep on it. Think about it."

Olivia nods her head. Fitz leans in and kisses her softly on the lips. When she responds favorably he depends the kiss. Liv's fingers find their way into Fitz's curls as they kiss each other. Fitz breaks away first.

"You should go now Fitz."

He looks at her as he smoothes down her hair before leaning in to kiss her on the forehead.

"Okay I'll go. Just remember what you promised."

He rises from the bed walking toward the door.

"Oh and Liv…I'll be back tomorrow. No one and nothing will keep me away."

Fitz exits the room, leaving Olivia pondering over her decision. What was she going to do?

* * *

Sorry if there are typos. I will proof again tomorrow. Very tired, but I want to post this tonight.


End file.
